


Love and War

by xwingsandlightsabers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Auto Mechanic! Poe, Corgi BB-8, F/M, Family Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Modern AU, Organized Crime, Police Officer! Rey, Titles are hard, and possibly cleanse yourself idk, screw canon Snap doesn't die, the first order is a gang, you may have to go to the dentist after this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 82,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingsandlightsabers/pseuds/xwingsandlightsabers
Summary: Rey is on her everyday patrol on Takodana Highway. She eventually pulls over an orange and black Mustang to find a very handsome man behind the wheel, a corgi poking its head out the window.
Relationships: Finn & Rose Tico, Karé Kun/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. The Man

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW was this one a workout! It was delayed due to writer's block and life mostly. I've had this idea for a while and I'm glad I got help with it from dinui_parjai for this. This took like 6 months so please for the love of God bear with me XD.

It was just another normal day in Jakku, Arizona. The desert sun beat down on Rey as she sat on her police motorcycle. Chief Skywalker had her on assignment to watch for speeders along the main highway today. This road was common for drag racing and speeders. She sighed and listened to the radio for anything interesting happening around her location. Lunchtime was in 15 minutes and she was looking forward to going to her favorite place, Kanata's Deli, for a sub sandwich.

Five minutes passed, then ten. She sighed and was just about to call it a day when a black and orange Mustang GT zipped by her. _'Finally',_ she thought. She started her bike, put on her helmet, and pulled out from her spot. She got in the same lane and turned on her lights and siren, chasing down the car as it kept going down the road.

”Aw, crap, Beebee!” Poe cursed to his dog, who barked in response. ”I was too rash this time!”

Beebee-Ate barked again and put his paw on Poe’s hand as if to convince him to stop. And stop him he did. 

Poe pulled over and reached past BB8 for his insurance in the glove box when he caught sight of the officer and he almost fell over.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there, sir?" Rey asked as she walked up. The driver closed his glove box and sat back up, looking up at her through his aviator's sunglasses. Upon seeing her, he reached up and lowered them so they were sitting on the end of his nose.

"Nope, but now you're here to tell me, so..." Rey hoped the sun was hitting his eyes at an angle enough that the handsome man wouldn't see her blushing. And BOY was he handsome. He had a head full of dark, unruly curls that stood out along with his stubbled jawline. His chocolate eyes were paired with perfect eyebrows and gorgeous eyelashes that kissed his cheeks when he blinked. A soft smirk was on a pair of-dare she say-VERY kissable, full lips.

”I will be right back with this.” She said and stumbled off. She could hear the man’s dog barking at her. The man-or... She glanced down at the license. ”Poe Dameron.” She said to herself. 

”I don’t remember tickets taking that long to write, buddy.” Poe told Beebee, who whined and lied on the seat. ”But, seeing as she’s pretty I’ll let this one slide.”

Rey went back to her bike and sat down, staring at the photo on his license. How could she write this man a ticket? He seemed like a nice guy, a smooth-talker. However, she's heard about this guy back at the station. He was a well-known drag racer, unbeaten. He always paid his tickets the next day, so there was nothing to worry about. 

She has been sitting here for at least ten minutes contemplating. It was her job to give speeders and drag racers something to think about. She sighed and, knowing it was her duty, begrudgingly wrote the man a speeding ticket.

Then she changed it to a warning. ”For the cute dog.” Was all she said as she walked back, quickly. 

Poe turned to his pet. ”Well, I guess you get some extra treats when we’re back home, Bud. ”

Beebee barked and wagged his tail. Poe laughed and turned the ticket over in his hands. ”I’m going to have to ask my friend Aidan who that is. He owes me.” Poe thought.

Beebee yipped again.

"Just don't do it again. Your dog is too cute to give you the required fine. But don't expect it to happen again." 

Poe smirked again. "Maybe I'll see you next time? You seem nice, officer." 

Rey smiled at the corgi's head as he stuck it out the window from Poe's lap and wagged his tail, yapping happily. "Alright, pal. We gotta let this lovely lady get back to work." 

Rey softly gasped as Poe winked at her and slid his glasses back up his nose. He put it his car in gear and slowly went back onto the road, accelerating up to the speed limit quickly. He didn't dare go faster, although he really did want to see her again.

* * *

”Did you get arrested again?” Aidan asked as soon as he picked up Poe’s call. ”I taught you better than this!”

”Just a warning this time.” Poe reassured his mentor and friend. ”I was able to get out of a ticket... With my good looks and charm of course.”

Aidan snorted. ”Really? You’re stealing from my book, you rule breaker.”

”Heart breaker.” Poe corrected. ”Listen, uh. The cop that stopped me... What was her name?”

Aidan clicked his teeth. ”Oh no. What makes you think I’ll help you break another heart?”

”Maybe I don’t want to break one this one.” Poe grinned. ”Maybe I’ve finally found the woman I’m going to marry.”

”Uh-huh. Sure. ”Aidan said. ”Her name is Rey. She happens to be in my unit, as well as Skywalker’s favorite. If you mess with her, we’ll send the whole squad after you.”

"Oh, please. You won't have to worry about anything. She could probably kick my ass anyway." 

Aidan chuckled. "Unless we do first. That is if Chief Skywalker himself doesn't first." Poe's mom had been a cop that served with Luke years ago.

”No, this time, Dameron, I'll kick your ass. Rey may not be my daughter, but she means a lot to my best friends.” 

Despite himself, Poe actually gulped. He was scared of what all three of the aforementioned individuals could do to him. He’d seen them in action. In fact, he’d watched his father and Luke perform the ever-popular ”I'll hold him and you punch” way of doing things.

”Alright, see you around. Lunch on Friday?”

”Ahh, can’t this time. Little one’s got a-” Aidan looked at his desk calendar. ”School... Party thing for the end of the semester.”

”Saturday, then?”

”See you then.”

* * *

A frazzled Rey sat down at the bench of Kanata’s diner. She hadn’t yet touched her sub, and the owner, Maz, definitely noticed. As did a regular and Rey’s friend, Han Solo.

"Something bothering you, kiddo?" Rey and Han had gotten close after Rey saved him from a gang attack on his little imported goods store. 

Rey's eyes widened as she looked at him. "Uh, n-not really. Why?" 

Han let a soft smile grace his face. "I know that look." 

Rey didn't realize the heat on her cheeks until it was too late. "I just....had to pull someone over for speeding on Niima Highway again." 

"Dameron?" Han asked. Rey felt her heart drop at the mention of his name. She could almost feel those brown pools on her now.

"Oh, yea. Dameron. That kid has that effect on people. But don't worry. He's a good kid once you get to know him." Before Rey could ask what he meant, he laid his cash on the counter, sent her a wink, and left.

”Dameron.” Maz said from behind the counter, setting down the glass she was cleaning. ”He and Han are too alike for the world’s good, I’m afraid.”

”Poe’s not a bad man!” Rey said quickly. ”Just a reckless, trigger-happy flyboy.”

Maz rolled her eyes. ”You’re in trouble with that one. Good luck.”

Before she could respond, Maz had moved onto someone else, offering mystic commentary to them as well. Rey just sighed and took a bite of her sandwich half-heartedly. Soon she had finished it all.

Rey paid her check and went to leave when she saw the familiar Mustang drive by. Paranoia told her he was looking for her, but she chose not to believe it. 

Bored due to Aidan passing up a lunch opportunity with him, Poe had invited his ex-squadron mates out to lunch instead. He offered Kanata's deli, to which they all agreed. Snap and Kare were hesitant at first, thinking Poe was trying to drag them into racing again. Kare was with a child, and Snap didn't want her hurt because of Poe's antics.

As if to prove a point, Jess sat in the passenger seat. They parked outside and got out, all jabbering with excitement. It had been a while since they hung out together, so naturally, Poe didn't see the young woman as they went inside.

Rey definitely saw him, though, and nearly walked into the door frame. She recovered just in time to see Maz point at her and Poe look at her. He was grinning. 

Oh, the insufferable brute! 

”Do you ever stop smiling?” She wondered as he walked up to her.

”Never.” He said, eyes twinkling in amusement. ”I’m Poe.”

”Rey.”

”I know. Aidan told me about you.”

”Aidan?!” Rey exclaimed. Oh, she was going to have words with the corporal when she got back…

Across the deli, Poe heard Jess whistle suggestively. 

”Please. Ignore them.” 

Poe turned to glance back at them and nodded toward the counter. "Get lunch guys. I didn't bring you to scare away the lovely locals."

Rey's cheeks heated up at his words, but she caught onto herself and cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you again, but I REALLY have to get back to my patrol."

Poe watched her leave and sighed. "Way to go guys. You scared her off." Little did he know that Rey heard that and smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

It seemed like the day would never end when Rey finally returned home that night. Her small apartment seemed so lonely, now, with what had happened earlier. 

She desperately needed to make more friends. But… She may already have a new one.

_ I’m doing this for a good cause _ … She repeated to herself as she logged into the police database. Finding Poe was easy, as was finding his phone number, but she hesitated, hovering her hand over the button to send a message. 

She chickened out and called Finn instead. That too was a bust. Straight to voicemail. He must be on call.

She scrolled down her small contacts list and stopped at Rose. Maybe she would answer? She saw what time it was and shook her head. There was no way she was up this late. 

_ Well, here goes nothing _ .

Rey hesitated for what felt like forever, but before she could chicken out again, she sent a text to Poe. **"U awake?"** Shortly after, her phone dinged. 

**"Who is this?** " Rey's heart was pounding so hard she thought it would fly from her chest any second. Well, now she was already in too deep. **"Rey."** Her phone dinged again. Man, he was a fast texter. 

**"The cute girl in the cop outfit?"** Rey finally let herself blush. 

**"Shut up. I'm just bored and want to talk to someone."**

**"Wait, how'd you get my number?"** Came the reply, shortly followed by **"oh. Right.** **And why do you wanna talk to me?"** _ Because you're hot, and cute, and many different things,  _ she wanted to say. But she couldn't. **”And, I thought a cop couldn't mingle with people on the watchlist? Lol."**

**”Well, to be fair, I’m not a cop right now. I’m off duty.** ” Rey decided to be difficult. **”And I don’t have anyone else to talk to. I thought we were friends now.”**

**”Ah. A rule bender! I like that, and I suppose we are.”** He sent a smirk face, too, and Rey felt her heart flutter. Then he continued. **”Jess and the others won’t stop teasing me about you.”**

**”Is Jess your sister?”** Rey asked, remembering her face and mannerisms.

**”No. But I see how we get confused as siblings. It’s because the four of us grew up together and got really close. Obviously, I mean you can tell that Snap and Kare even got married.”**

Rey thought it was adorable how close they were. How often do you find a group of friends that stuck together growing up and remained together? **"Congrats on that! I bet they're cute together."**

**"Yea."** There was a little pause before Poe texted again. **"So, what else you wanna talk about?"**

**”I’m not sure.”** Rey admitted. **"I’m just not tired and wanted to talk to someone and nobody else could. Is there something you’d like to know?”**

On the other side of the conversation, Poe bit his lip. **”Tell me about your family.”**

**”My family?”** There was a pause, **”I don’t have a family.”**

Poe's heart dropped. She didn't have a family, nobody to call her own. Nothing to defend. But she was a cop anyway. **"Don't you count your squad as one though? I've heard you guys are pretty close."** He sent the text with a heavy heart, remembering his mom. As if it would help, he looked up at her flag where it was placed on the fireplace next to her badge. She'd died in the line of duty protecting Skywalker. He was pretty sure he'd never forgive himself if he started talking about his own family. Wait. **"Maybe my dad would help a little? He always said he wanted a daughter lol"** Too creepy, he thought. But it was too late.

He slapped his forehead in a facepalm.  _ Yea, way to talk to her, Dameron. Way to go.  _ He didn't understand why she made him so darn nervous. She'd definitely give him a ticket next time for that comment.

**”I don’t remember my real parents.”** Rey sent back. **”Aidan, Luke and Leia have always looked after me instead.”**

**”Aidan? Really...”** Poe texted back.  _ Interesting _ . **”Remember, family is more than blood.”**

Rey felt as if she’d heard that saying before. And as for Poe offering his father for her to meet….

**”I think I’d like that. But I want to get to know you better, first. Would you like to get dinner or something sometime?”**

Poe gasped at her reply. Usually, he was the one to take initiative in a relationship. But this was a pleasant surprise. **"Sure! You're choice. If we ran into each other at Kanata's, you have a better taste than I do. ;)"** Poe sent it and drew in an excited (or was it anxious?) breath of air. Man, Aidan would kill him for this.

Rey gasped when she saw his reply. It actually worked! She was nervous, but it worked! **"Sure thing, flyboy ;) does Organa's sound okay?"**

**"Yes. Actually, my friends you saw today work there! I can get us a discount."**

**”When would it be okay?"**

**"It's a top-notch joint. I'll make the reservations. Friday sound good?"**

Rey almost screamed into the innocent pillow she was currently squeezing to death. 

**”Yes. 6?"** Poe blushed at this. He was actually doing it. 

**"Yep. See ya later or Friday. Whichever comes first ;)"** Yep, Aidan was going to have his head.


	2. Meeting the Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Rey to meet Black Squadron. Some chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Jess has a dirty mind. Black Squadron is a hoot. Kare is the only mature one.

The next morning was Tuesday, and Rey walked into the station with a bit of an extra pep in her step. Even more once she saw Leia in Luke’s office for a visit. However, Aidan noticed too.

”Alright. What’s up? Is it a boy?” He asked immediately. Aidan had two daughters and was an expert protective dad. 

”Um... Yes.” Rey said tentatively. Luckily, Leia came up behind her and steered her away from her old friend. ”It’s definitely a boy.” She said, with no chill. 

”Poe Dameron.”Rey admitted.

"I told him the squad would kick his butt." Aidan sighed but had to admit Poe certainly knew how to make his move. "I'll give him a shot, but if he tries anything..." He sighed again and turned back to his desk.

Leia, on the other hand, was talking her through her decision. "He's a good man, Rey. Well-known among everybody here at the station. He's a bit of a loose cannon, but I think you'll do a good job of reining him in." Rey felt heat creep up her neck at the thought of him. She only hoped Leia was right.

“Thanks for the warning, I guess.” She said meekly and hurried to her locker to grab her gear. Hopefully, it would be a mundane day compared to yesterday. 

In her pocket, Rey’s phone sat tantalizing close. She could text him, call him, even facetime him. But no. She’d already overstepped by initiating contact. If Poe seriously liked her, then he would start things, too.

Staring wasn’t going to do anything. 

Rey revved the engine of her motorcycle and took off dangerously close to the speed limit.

* * *

“Okay, Snap. Stop laughing! I’m serious- I’ve never done this before.”

His friend kept on laughing, holding his chest and struggling for breath. “The mighty Poe Dameron needs girl help!” He hooted.

"Nah, pal, I'm serious. I don't know what I'd do if I let this one get away."

Snap wiped away tears and clapped a large hand onto his shoulder. "Okay. But only because you're my friend. And I have more experience. After all, I am married." 

Poe sighed. "No need to rub it in."

"AND, hopefully, you will be as well. Soon." Jess commented. Poe's face flushed as he took a deep breath.

"I'm just stuck. What do I do? She seems like a very nice person outside of being a cop."

“That does seem like a fantasy you would have.” Jess sighed dramatically. “Sex in the back of a police car. How romantic.”

Snap groaned while Poe practically squawked at her.”Jess! You  _ pervert _ !”

“It’s a good thing Kare’s not here,” Snap mumbled.

“Yeah, how is she?”Poe asked.

“Hey! Don’t change the subject!” Jess protested. “So, you invited her to dinner. That’s great. Step one is done. Maybe Snap’ll let you borrow some of that horrid cologne he insists on.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!” Snap cried defensively. “Kare likes it.” He whined.

“Obviously. You got her pregnant, after all.”

Poe rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn’t stand Jess. Today was one of those days. “Alright, you two. What’s the best way to keep talking with her without waiting until Friday?”

Jess mimed texting on a phone,”hey, got pulled over again today. Wish it was you, XOXOXO.” She dictated.

Snap laughed again as Poe shook his head. "Well, maybe texting? But not like that." 

Poe refused to think about how much he enjoyed the idea of sex in a car, but he wouldn't DARE text that.

"Maybe, uh, 'good morning' or 'good afternoon'? No nicknames yet. At least until you get to know her a little more." 

Poe nodded. "Sounds good. Should I text her now?" 

Snap gave him a look. "If you don't want the date to be awkward Friday? Yes."

"Ask her what condom flavor she wants." Jess put in.

"NO!" Snap and Poe both shouted. He didn't want to mess this one up with the "Dameron Touch".

“Or maybe just wing it. You’ll be explaining to a baby of yours how they were made in a police car.”

“Jess. Shut. Up.”

She smirked. “Make me.”

Poe lunged. He would never hurt her for real, but noogies were still fair game. Jess cried out and tried to wrench herself from his grip while Snap just sighed in the background, looking every bit the meme Poe knew he was. 

It took Jess threatening to bite him for Poe to let her go. 

“If you two are done fighting, I need to go.” Snap waved his phone in the air. “Kare’s calling. She’s still trying to decide what to do for a baby shower.”

“Oh, I can help her with that!” Suddenly, Jess has switched back to her normal, PG self. “You losers stay here. Snap, I’ll go talk to your wife.”

“Jess-“ Snap began, but the door was already shut.

The two men looked at each other and sighed. Then, after a few beats of silence, Poe said, “They make flavored condoms?”

Snap actually screamed. 

* * *

It took a couple of hours before Poe decided to get flowers for Rey for the first date. He didn't want it to be completely awkward after all. The thing was, he didn't know if she was allergic to certain kinds. And if there was one man he knew that would probably know, it was Finn. 

Finn was a medic that turned against his first boss for trying malpractice. He was a good man. Poe thought that maybe he had Rey as a patient one time? He dialed up Finn and sent him a voicemail in case he was working. "Hey, Finn. It's Poe. Call me back when you can. I know you're busy, but I have a question. Thanks, pal." He ended it and put his phone in his pocket, grabbing his jacket off his chair. He was off today and had nobody to talk to. And he had an idea of where to go.

From what he gathered after his talk with Snap, along with flowers he also needed to be checking in with her throughout the week, asking her how work was that day before heading to bed. 

But when he did head to bed… Poe would lay awake at night, unable to get very Jess-like thoughts out of his head. Poe had never gone all the way with a woman before and didn’t trust himself not to say something stupid or insensitive that would set her off.

He sighed and shook his head from his thoughts and turned onto Niima Highway, looking for a police motorcycle. He eventually saw it under the billboard and pulled into the turn-off before, in front of Solo's market. He shut off his car and got out, waving to Han through the window. 

He had many different thoughts going on right now. Talk to her? Would that distract her? 

He sighed when Han came outside and nodded his head to where Rey was. "Well, are you going to or not?" 

Poe squared his shoulders after shooting Han a smirk and started his way across the parking lot to where Rey sat on her bike. 

She did a double-take when she saw him. “What are you doing out here?”

“Dunno. Maybe I got lonely.” He smirked, posing on the curb with his leg up on it. 

“I think you’re just bored.” She accuses him, and a small smile graced her lips. Poe felt his heart flutter. “And I am having a bit of a slow day if I do admit it.”

“Slow days are the best days.” Poe left his perch and walked over to her side, leaning against the sign and then jumping up when it burned his back. “Ow!” He hissed.

_ Great job.  _ He cursed inwardly.  _ Real smooth. _

But it was worth it to hear Rey giggle a little bit. He felt as though he was flying among the clouds every time he was around her. "Watch out, flyboy. It's hot." 

"Thanks for the warning." After a beat, his worry got the better of him. "Are you going to get in trouble for this?"

She shrugged. "Depends." He walked over and leaned on her bike, bracing himself on his arms. Rey refused to think about what was going through her head at this. 

Poe looked up at her as a curl fell over his forehead. She felt the need to brush it back. "So, uh...how's your day going so far? Even though it’s slow.”

“I’ve been counting down the days until Friday.” She admitted. “It seems so far away.”

“Really? I see the days going rather quickly. Maybe because I’ve been spending them with my squad instead.”

“They all really like you.” He continued and tried not to let his face betray what he thought of Jess’s comments.

“Well, that’s good, I suppose, seeing as I will hopefully be spending a lot more time with them.”

“Maybe not Snap and Kare. They’re busy getting ready for their first kid.”

“Their first kid.” Rey echoed. “You know, I love kids. How about you?”

Poe froze. Oh no. "Uh, yea. I do. They're cute." There went that 'cop car' scenario again. Rey smiled almost as though a thought crossed her mind. "I'd get bored standing out in the sun all day. I did it enough working on my dad's farm growing up." 

Rey looked surprised. "You grew up on a farm? Like, with animals and stuff? Or..."

"A fruit farm. Good ol' Georgia peaches." 

Rey grimaced. "I don't like peaches. No offense." 

Poe smiled. "Yea, me neither. Too fuzzy." Rey giggled again.

"You know, I'm going to start calling you "Sunshine"." He said. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink not caused by the sun.

“What should I call you, then?” She asked, causing him to raise his eyebrows in an open and suggestive manner.

“Tell me on Friday.” He said. 

“How’s your dog doing?”

“Oh, BB?” Poe was glad for the distraction. “I think he misses you. He wants more treats.”

“I would give him all the belly rubs in the world if I could.” Rey smiled, and Poe felt his cheeks also flush as his filthy mind wished her to do something very similar to him.

“You’ll have to come and visit us sometime.”

Rey looked at him and shyly smiled as more pink coated her face. "I'd love to if you don't mind." 

Poe shrugged, trying extremely hard to hide the fact he was nervous. "Sure. Just let me know if you want to hang tonight or something. My squad is coming over." Remembering the rowdy crew from yesterday, she held her breath. Poe caught on. "Don't worry. They aren't like that all the time. Just text me when you get off work." 

He stood up and looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. BeeBee is going to be worried." He tossed her a wink and a winning smile before walking back across to his car. She watched the spring in his step before she bit her lip and turned back to watching traffic. Han knew what was going on the whole time, and threw him a thumbs up before Poe got in his car and sped out of the parking lot.

But not too quickly.

* * *

Rey found herself wedged beside the woman Poe introduced as Kare, who only seemed to be relatively calm because she was pregnant. By Rey’s guesstimation, she was about eight months along.

And, understandably, tho only other one not drinking. Snap and Jess were battling it over a game of smash on Poe’s switch, who had called winner. BB-8 was lounging in an entire chair to himself. (Snap had somehow managed to sit on his tail earlier and that had not ended well.)

“It would be nice to talk to you if it weren’t so… loud.” Kare raised her voice to be heard, resting a hand on her belly. “I don’t like shouting.”

“I’m sure we could move.”

As soon as they tried, though, Snap shot a worried, protective look towards his wife. 

"No, no. You can stay here." He looked back to where Poe and Jess were arguing over what character was better to play with. "We were just LEAVING." 

Poe and Jess stopped and looked at him. He walked over and grabbed the game set and started towards Poe's bedroom. Poe got up and Jess grabbed the game, sighing. They went into his room and Snap came over and kissed Kare sweetly. "I'm going to go babysit. You can talk here where it's quiet." A crash came from the bedroom. Snap jogged off. "Need anything, let me know!"

“What I need is for him to stop worrying!” Kare exclaimed once he left earshot. “Every time I even breathe he’s all over me, afraid there’s something wrong.”

“Well, at least you know he cares.” Rey shrugged. “And you are getting pretty close, right?”

“T-minus 8 weeks,” Kare confirmed. “But they may induce me sooner since the baby’s so big.” She giggled a bit. “Just like their dad.”

“You haven’t learned the gender yet?” Rey hadn’t heard of that happening in recent times. Most people figured it out quickly. 

“Nah. We want a surprise,” Kare said, groaning a bit as she picked up one of her feet and folded it across her lap, wedging it under her belly. “But off the record, it’s definitely a girl.”

"I bet she'll be absolutely beautiful as well," Rey said. "Can I..." Kare nodded, smiling. Rey gently laid a hand on it and almost immediately felt a kick.

At Rey's startled expression, Kare reassured her she didn't hurt the baby. Rey drew her hand back and smiled herself. "I love kids. The day will come when I want some of my own, but..." 

She trailed off at the thought of her holding a little curly-haired baby while being held in Poe's arms. 

_ WOAH, a little fast, _ she thought. Kare picked up on it and changed the subject. "So, you and Poe, huh? I hope it works out for both of you. He hasn't had anybody in a while."

“And I’ve never had anyone,” Rey said. “What if I do something wrong?” 

“Honestly? I’d be more concerned with Poe doing something that you.” Kare joked good-natured like. “His last relationship… wasn’t a very good one. Yours with him will be much better. You seem nicer than the last one, and it was  _ years  _ ago.”

“That’s good to hear. I certainly hope I do more good than harm.” 

Kare opened her mouth to comment but then frowned, sending a hand to her stomach with a soft groan.

Rey bristled, immediately turning to face her and also spring up to run and yell for Snap. 

“Hiccups.” Kare laughed breathlessly. “She’s got the hiccups again. It’s only the second most annoying feeling in the world.”

Relieved, Rey settled back down. “I couldn’t imagine being pregnant, even if I do want kids.”

“Neither could I.” Kare shrugged.” Look where that got me? We both wanted to wait a few more years, but that obviously didn’t happen.”

Rey held her breath. If Kare could do it, so could she. But MAN was that thinking ahead. She had to see how it went for her and Poe, and where it led. 

“Trust me. It's not bad. I'll even make you designated babysitter. Jess is good with kids from what I've seen. But you're not as weird," she added in a hushed voice. They giggled and listened as another argument broke out in the bedroom behind them. Kare looked at Rey. "But I'm sure you're just the girl he needs. He kind of needs someone to reign him in. As you can tell, he's sort of a loose cannon."

“Oh yes. Did you know he actually tried to get himself in trouble yesterday in order to talk to me again?”

“That doesn’t surprise me one bit.” Kare laughed. “We were always getting into trouble. Luckily our connections to the bigwigs in the police help us get out of things a lot. Obviously, we’ve calmed down a bit. Or at least I have.” 

“It doesn’t seem like Jess will ever grow up.” She added.

“Oh I’m sure even Jess will find someone to cancel her out, someday.”

“We can hope. Or she won’t be getting babysitting privileges.”

"It'll take a brave soul for that to happen." Rey and Kare laughed and Kare's was cut short when her baby kicked her again. She rested a hand on her belly and sighed.

"Get Snap. She wants fruit and I'm not yelling." Rey smiled and nodded. She knocked on the bedroom door and opened it to find Jess holding Poe in a headlock while Snap tried pulling them apart. "GUYS!" They all stopped and stared at her.

"Yes?" Snap asked, worried.

"Kare said she wants fruit. Does Poe have any?" Poe grunted as he pulled Jess's arm from around his neck. 

"Yea. Melon. Fridge." He talked, out of breath and pointed to the kitchen. Without another word, Snap jogged out of the room. Rey turned back to Poe as he rubbed his neck and struggled to catch his breath as Jess got up. 

"Damn. Not my fault I know how to play Bowser better than you." Jess threw a pillow at him and stormed off, possibly to raid the fruit as well. Rey refused to think how hot an out-of-breath Poe looked.

"So, I take it she didn't take the loss too well?" Poe sat back against the bed and brushed curls from his face. "Nope."

_ The bed,  _ part of Rey’s mind teased. Cautiously, she went to sit beside him, noting how his sweaty hairline caused his hair to hang low over his eyes. She resisted the urge to wipe it away. She would have if Jess had not come back into the room carrying snacks in both hands.

Looks like they’d just have to wait until Friday to be ever truly alone.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	3. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is an OC from another series of dinui_parjai's, he was a commando and spec ops along with Kes in her story and is good friends with the Damerons and basically helped Kes raise Poe. He was also best friends with Iden and Del and Zay's story will be explained later.

Rey sat on her bike the next day, anxious. The way he looked at her the night before just before Jess interrupted what could've been a good moment. 

_ But it's okay, _ she thought.  _ We'll be alone tomorrow. _

Her heart fluttered at the thought of finally being alone with him. As if he could read her thoughts from across town, his car pulled into the parking lot at Han's market. She tried suppressing a smile as she saw Poe open the door and BeeBee jumped out, wagging his adorable little tail. She waved at him and the dog ran across to her. "Woah there, Buddy. You'll get caught for speeding." Rey giggled and knelt down to his level before scratching his head. 

"You know, he really likes you. He doesn't just take to anybody."

Rey knelt down and straightened the dog’s orange collar. “I may just have a way with animals. I’d always like to be part of the K-9 units.”

“Maybe one day you will be.” Poe gave her a winning smile.

BeeBee whined when she stood back up, as if he were feeling left out or cheated.

She and Poe began to talk some more, being more than often interrupted by the dog at their feet. Rey reached for her water bottle but found it empty, the remains having evaporated in the hot Jakku sun. She put it away, but Poe noticed. 

“Hold on. I’ll go get us something.” He jogged off before she could protest.

He trusted Rey with BeeBee just long enough to jog over to Han's place. He came through the door and Han shot him a look. "What?" 

"You mean she hasn't slapped you yet?" Han chuckled at Poe's near pout. 

"Yea. Just came for some water. She's out." He ran to the back cooler and pulled out two large water bottles. 

At Han's surprised look, he smirked. "It's hot out, Han." "It's hot every day, kid." Han rang up the purchase and Poe paid for it, grabbing a foam bowl from the counter on the way out the door for BeeBee.

He came out and looked over at the sound of BeeBee's bark to see Rey fighting off three people. She seemed to be handling it pretty well besides the fact they were all taller than her. Upon realizing that they were members of a gang that evolved from the one his mom died fighting, he scowled. 

The First Order is a gang that thinks it's funny to target a cop. He dropped the water and ran to his trunk opening it and grabbing his baseball bat before sprinting over.

He whacked one of them in the chest, knocking them down even with their armor on their chest.

He watched Rey easily fold and break the arm of one of her assailants. Yep, she had definitely been trained in the same art as Aidan and Luke. 

Poe shouted and whacked someone trying to hurt BB, but not before they managed to kick his dog a few feet away.

“No!” Poe yelled and tackled him, throwing punches. Aidan would be displeased at his lack of form. But it worked. The man did not get back up.

Alerted to the action, Han Solo came running. By the time he arrived, however, it was all over.

“Are you two okay?” He asked, and Rey nodded. Han began to help Poe up, but he winced and fell back. 

“Poe! You’re hurt!”

“No- No I’m not- I don’t even remember getting hit.”

“Maybe because you see so focused on beating that guy’s ass.” Han commented. 

Stubbornly, Poe attempted to rise again, favoring his left leg. Something had got him in the thigh.

Rey saw a pocket knife stuck in his leg and gasped. "Poe, sit down!" He was hobbling over to BeeBee, who laid on the ground whimpering. Han checked him as Poe begrudgingly listened to Rey and sat down, back against the motorcycle. Rey knelt down beside him and applied pressure to the wound, breathing quickly. She had a mix of emotions going on as Han carried BeeBee over. 

Luckily, it was just a broken leg. "Han, call an ambulance! Luckily, the blade missed the major artery." 

Poe looked at her as Han called 911 in the background and reached out a hand to cover her own. "Like this couldn't wait until Saturday or something, right?" 

Rey looked at his eyes, blushing at the fact he was touching her. "You're hurt, love. Stop joking about it." He shrugged. 

"It could've been worse." Rey didn't want to think about what 'worse' would have been like.

Poe coughed. “Did you just call me ‘love?”

Oh, she had. Rey blushed.”No. you must be going crazy from blood loss.” She said.

He seemed alright with that answer. “My buddy- Finn is a medic. Is Finn coming?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he is.” Rey said as Poe slumped against her. “Just hold on a second.” She doubted the ambulance would actually have Finn. 

“Han. I need to put these guys in cuffs. Will you stay with Poe?”

“I’ll just do it.” Han took the cuffs from her. 

She sighed in relief when she saw two police cars pull up, one bearing Aidan and Leia.

Ignoring the First Order goons, Aidan rushed straight for where Poe laid against Rey. Seeing his wound, the Corporal turned to Rey with an annoyed look. “Why are you just standing there? I taught you better than this!” He immediately leaned over Poe and ripped through his jeans, exposing the full wound. Rey didn’t even have time to blush at the sight of Poe’s bared leg. 

“I’m not a medic!” She exclaimed. 

“That much is clear!” Aidan shot back, “Hey, Poe. Stay with me, bud.”

Miffed, Rey stumbled back from the two and straight into Leia. “Don’t take it personally.” She said. “He really cares for him.” 

“Yeah, well. So do I!” Rey exclaimed. 

“Leia, will you do me a favor and call the girls? Tell them I’m staying with Poe tonight- we may both be home late.”

“I will.” Leia agreed. 

Rey could only stand in the center of the hubbub as two officers cuffed the First Order members that were still alive, while Leia called Zay, Aidan’s oldest, and Aidan took her rightful place in the ambulance with Poe. 

“Where are you going?” Leia asked when Rey stalked over to her bike. 

“Looks like I’m going to the hospital.”

“You should let his friends know.” Leia said. “And BeeBee needs a vet.”

"I'll take him," Han said, interrupting his wife and receiving a glare. "Rey should tell Poe's friends. I know a good vet near the hospital they're taking him to." 

"Okay." Rey pulled out her phone and texted Kare, who gave her her number the night before. 'Poe got hurt. Going to D'Qar Memorial. Come if you can.'

Without another word, she hopped on her motorcycle and, after ensuring the gang members were in the back of the cars, followed the ambulance to the hospital. She fought back tears as she thought about why Aidan snapped at her. She knew they were close, but she didn't expect that.

When the ambulance turned into the parking lot and went to the ER, Rey parked in the closest spot she could find and followed the medics in. Finn came and hugged her as they wheeled him behind the doors.

"It's okay, Peanut. He'll be okay." Rey looked up with tear-streaked cheeks.

"I need to see him! I need to know he'll be okay!" She cried.

"He will be. It's just a minor wound. Maybe a few stitches." 

"We were supposed to go on a date tomorrow, Finn." His eyes widened in surprise, and despite the situation, he was happy for both of them.

"You'll be allowed to see him after he's stabilized." Rey let Finn leave to do his job and thanked him.

“Just a few stitches.” She repeated to herself. “He’ll be fine.” 

It seemed as if the minutes were melting by at the speed of glaciers as she waited. After twenty minutes, Snap rushed in, looking frazzled. He immediately lumbered over to her.

“How bad is it?” He demanded.

“Stabbed in the leg. Should just be a few stitches but he could have an infection.” When nobody else came in, she asked,”Where’s Kare?”

“She’s asleep, still. I saw your text on her phone.”

A small part of Rey found that a bit creepy. “Okay.” She decided. “How’s the hiccups?”

“What?” Snap asked. 

“Hiccups. Your baby had hiccups earlier and it was bothering Kare.”

“Oh… he’s fine now.” Snap said. “They have the same sleep schedule, luckily.”

Rey couldn’t help but raise her eyebrow a bit at that. Especially when Snap leaned closer and said,”off the record, it’s definitely going to be a boy.”

“Oh, I’m sure.” Rey agreed. One of them was going to be wrong.

Not too soon after, Aidan came through the door to the rooms and beckoned then back. He and Snap exchanged amiable greetings- Black Squadron often worked alongside Aidan and his crew. When Rey walked by, he gently grabbed her arm. “Can we talk?”

“I think we already are.” She snapped.

“Look, I’m sorry for earlier. I was just really worried. I got flashbacks-“ 

“It’s okay.” Rey forgave him, at least with her words. “Did you mean it? You’re staying with him?”

“I’m taking him home with me.” Aidan said. “He needs someone to watch him, and he lives alone.”

“I can watch him. At his place.”

“Too bad. I already signed the papers.” Aidan began to walk away. 

“We were going to go out together tomorrow.” She said, and Aidan stopped in his tracks. For a second, he looked like he was going to say something but decided not to. 

“Maybe I can still make that happen. You’re welcome to come with us. You know your way over.”

"Okay, but promise you'll let us be alone tomorrow somehow? We won't do anything." Aidan cocked a brow, making Rey add, "I swear."

"Okay. But nothing past a kiss." Aidan nodded back to where Poe's room was and walked back.

When Rey walked in, she saw he was awake, a bandage wrapped around his thigh. He was still groggy from waking up, but recognized Rey before she ran into the room and hugged him, being careful to miss his leg.

"Sunshine!" He wrapped an arm around her and let the other hand rest on her head. Rey cried into his neck, happy he was okay.

Without thinking, in front of everybody, she pulled back from his embrace and kissed him on the lips. Snap, Finn, and Aidan froze before Jess came in and gave a whistle.

Rey pulled away and rested a hand on his cheek, the two smiling at each other.

"Sorry I came late. Boss let me off late. I see I missed the best part."

Snap gently shoved her while Aidan and Finn still stared, like a deer in headlights. 

“I should get hurt more often.” Poe said dryly.

“I could’ve handled myself.” Rey responded. She took her hand away from his cheek and gestured toward Aidan. “He’s taking you home. But don’t worry- I’m coming too.”

“Heh. Just like old times.” The whole bed shook when Poe coughed. He frowned when he saw the wheelchair Finn was pushing. 

“Sorry, mate. Hospital policy.”

“Let’s get it over with.” Poe groaned as he pushed himself up. Snap grabbed his opposite side arm and helped him all the way. With Poe holding his leg in the air, the two made their way to the chair and he plopped down, rather roughly.

“I’ll go get the car.” Aidan offered. 

“Hey, Jess.” Poe addressed his friend. “Not a word.”

“I didn’t say anything!” She exclaimed, defensively.

Poe held up an accusing finger. “Not. A. Word.”

Defeated, she slunk back to the end of the procession as they filed out of the room. 

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rey had been to Aidan’s house in the past, but only in the garage, which served as the martial arts training center for the police force out of hours. Various weapons and certificates hung on the wall, including those of his late wife, whom Rey has never met. 

It was past midnight, but when Rey opened the door for Aidan and Poe (who was just being carried, it was easier), she could see two figures in the couch watching cartoons. 

Aidan didn’t even notice yet, just carried a groaning Poe to a room immediately to the left of the door. When Rey went inside, it became clear that this wasn’t just an extra room in the house…

This had actually been Poe’s room. 

Aircraft models hung from the ceiling and a picture of his parents decorated the nightstand beside his bed. She decided to study a model of a fighter jet to get her mind off of the noises Poe was making.

"There you go, Rey. I'll go get something for you two to eat. Are you staying the night?" Rey spoke before she thought about it too much.

"Yes. I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want me to-" Aidan rose a hand to silence her.

"That won't be necessary. He needs someone to watch him for tonight. I'll speak with Skywalker, see if he'll give you tomorrow off." Rey smiled shyly.

"Uh, thanks?" Aidan left to get food from the kitchen, leaving Rey with a groaning Poe.

"Don't you have a change of clothes?" He asked stupidly.

"No." He gestured to his dresser.

"There. Find a shirt and sleep pants. Something other than that uniform, even though I don't have any problem with it." Rey blushed and kicked off her boots, walking over to the dresser. She found a shirt and black pyjamas and left to go change in the bathroom.

She came back moments later to find Poe sitting up and eating the last of a bowl of Ramen noodles. He looked up and about choked at how cute she looked in his clothes.

"Is there a pillow and a blanket I can use? I was just going to sleep on the floor." Poe tossed a pillow to her, and said there was a blanket in the closet. She laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

In the room away, Rey could hear Aidan chastising his girls for being up so late. A high pitched, elementary aged voice spoke back something about wanting to see Poe, to which Aidan said a firm “no.”

“So.” She began.

“So.” He said.

“I’ve never been inside his house before. I know if I had, I’d have known about your history.”

“The house is huge.” Poe commented, dryly. “There’s a whole gaming room upstairs. Me and the girls spent a lot of time up there. They share a room, so there’s still lots of extra space.”

The mystery was killing her. “Why do you have a room here, Poe?”

Silence. Rey worried he may have fallen asleep. Then-

“I had a sucky childhood, okay. My mom died, and my dad was never the same. He wasn’t like, abusive or anything but, he didn’t exactly know what he was doing. Leia wanted to call CPS on him, but Aidan intervened on multiple accounts. You see- he grew up with only one parent, and he didn’t want me cut off from my own family. So he and his wife opened their home to me. Anytime I needed somewhere else to be-“

“You came here.” Rey connected the dots. “That’s why you two are close.”

“I was basically his first child.” Rey could hear the laughter in his voice.

“He has two daughters, right?”

“Yeah. I remember growing up and- he and his wife suffered several miscarriages before they finally decided to adopt instead. By the time Zay came along I was in college. Zay’s the daughter of Del Meeko and Iden Versio. Three of them were really close, so when they died in the line of duty beside my mother-“

“I think I’m beginning to understand.”

“And the little one, Eliana, oh Rey she’s just the cutest thing, even if she’s like, ten years younger than Zay.”

Rey felt her heart flutter again at the thought of Poe and kids. 

“Maybe I’ll meet them tomorrow.” She realized that she hadn’t told Poe about what they were going to do about the date. “I think we’ll be alone at some point for that date.”

“We’re alone right now.” He pointed out, and Rey shivered, not from the cold. Up on the bed, Poe bit his lip, regretting that. “Good night, Sunshine.”

“Good night, Poe.”

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She was awoken a few hours later by Poe’s voice. “Rey?”

She was up instantly. “Yeah? What do you need?”

“I uh- I need to use the bathroom.” 

Oh.

"Uh...okay?" Rey blushed and got up, gently helping Poe up. She felt how strong his arms were and tried to clear her thoughts about how close he was. When he stood, she let him sling his left arm around her shoulders to use her as a crutch.

"Ready?" Poe nodded, yawning.

"Whenever you are, Sunshine." She helped him hop to the bathroom and got him to the door. She turned to leave when he made a soft noise.

"Can you help me to the..." He gestured to the toilet and blushed as hard as Rey did. She silently nodded and helped him hop over. She turned and rapidly walked from the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood a good distance from the bathroom and looked at the pictures on the wall the best she could in the early morning light. She took the toilet flushing as her cue to head back to the bathroom. She heard him hop to the sink and wash his hands before he hopped to the door and opened it.

"Ready?" He nodded and used her as a crutch again.

"How did you not fall? Socks on a tile floor?" 

"Hospital socks." He said the words like it was the latest fashion and winked. She tried not to laugh too loud.

When they got back to the bed, he grunted when he fell to the mattress and laid back, pulling the blanket back over himself. Rey turned out the light again and went back to her makeshift bed and laid down. This time, however, she couldn't get to sleep because it was cold.

"Uh, Poe?" He looked down at her.

"Yea?" She shivered.

"I'm cold. Can I invade your bed?" He smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure. I'm lonely anyway." She picked up the blanket and pillow and shyly climbed into his bed. It was only made for one, but she awkwardly managed. It took awhile for her to warm up, but with the combined feeling of warmth and Poe's scent, she drifted off into the best sleep she's had for months.

  
  



	4. Not the Date We Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey are finally left alone for their date. A makeout session ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we modified the ages a bit.....There's not as big an age gap between Rey and Poe. Poe's about 27 and Rey is slightly older than she is in TFA at 20. 
> 
> Zay Versio is 16 like she is in the campaign for Battlefront 2, and Eliana is 8.

Poe woke up the next morning still relatively high on painkillers, with little to no memory of last night. Then, he glanced down to Rey, sleeping against his bare chest and it all came flooding back to him. He smiled and began playing with her hair, his body tensing when her hand moved across his chest. 

He could stay like this forever. 

Poe was just about to close his eyes again when the door opened. “Poe?”

A little girl’s voice. Great. 

“Morning, little one.” Poe gently nudged Rey awake. She made a little noise and then rolled off of him. 

“Zay and I are making pancakes.” The little girl announced, walking towards him even as Poe’s mind began to panic. 

Rey was not yet fully awake and rolled onto her side, creating a new lump under the blankets that made it obvious there were two people under it. 

Eliana’s eyes widened. “Is Rey under there?”

“Yes.” Poe squeaked. 

“Are you two married? My mommy told me married people sleep in the same bed. Wait-“ Eliana was at the edge of the bed now, leaning in close to his face. “Are you trying to make a baby?”

Poe inwardly screamed. He needed Aidan to come get his child- but knew if he called for Aidan they’d be busted. He’d have to deal with this somehow. 

“Daddy said that’s where babies come from. When two people sleep in the same bed.” Eliana continued, oblivious. Finally, Rey stirred and mumbled Poe’s name.

“Stay down.” He hissed, not remembering if she was dressed or not. (She probably was, because he didn’t remember any sex.)

“Does daddy know you’re going to have a baby?”

Now Poe’s head hurt along with his leg. “No, I don’t think he does. But don’t tell him! It’s a secret.”

Eliana squealed. “I love secrets.”

“I know.” Poe gently tousled her hair. “Now, how about those pancakes you’re making me? Can you go get them for me?”

“They aren’t ready yet.” Eliana moved away from the bedside and over to-

Oh no.

Rey’s clothes.

Poe had never wanted to die so much as he did in that moment when he watched the eight-year-old pick up Rey’s -various- articles of clothing. Thankfully, (or not) Zay stuck her head into the room, saw what her little sister was up to and immediately ran up to her and covered her eyes, leading her out of the room quickly.

When the two sets of footsteps faded away, Rey finally spoke.

“So who’s gonna tell her?”

Poe shook his head. “Not me. But she’s gonna be really disappointed when there’s no baby.”

She punched his shoulder. “Great. Now Aidan’s going to find out and think we’re having sex. In  _ his _ house.”

“Nah. The girls won’t tell.” Poe promised. “We have a lot of secrets. Aidan still doesn’t know where we hid his favorite pair of sunglasses.”

“Wait. Where are they?”

“The freezer.”

“Oh, my god.”

Rey had managed to help Poe to the kitchen, where the stack of pancakes was waiting. "Dig in, guys.” Zay announced,”Eliana made chocolate chip pancakes." 

Poe ensured she served Rey before himself. They all sat around the table as Eliana placed the pancakes on everybody's plates. "I've never had chocolate chip pancakes before," Rey said. 

Poe quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Oh, you'll love it almost as much as you love me." A couple sighs and an "EWWWwww" came from the family surrounding the table and Rey giggled. She cut a piece of the pancakes and pulled it away, watching the gooey chocolate stretch and hang down before it broke. She put it in her mouth and her eyes widened as she moaned at the sweet taste. Poe tried to think about something other than that sound, so he took a bit of his own plate. "MMMM, these are so GOOD!" 

Eliana's face was graced with a small smile. "Thank you!" 

Poe's thoughts were drifting to a certain part of his brain he didn't need right now when a knock at the door was answered by Aidan. And who else could it be but Han Solo. "I come bearing a gift for one Mr. Poe Dameron?" He appeared around the corner carrying a happy BeeBee in his arms. 

"Buddy!" Han brought him over and let him and Poe reunite as everyone else watched the endearing moment.

Bee bee’s leg was in a cast but otherwise he was fine, yipping and licking his owner in the face. 

After much joy, BeeBee was set carefully into a cradle-like set of blankets to keep him still and the family kept eating, now with Han joining them.

Poe caught onto Zay and exchanged a few words with her in Spanish, which nobody else understood, trying to assure that nothing fishy went on the previous night. Finally, she at least looked at him.

After everyone was done, they piled into the living room to watch cartoons with the kids. Han had to leave so Leia wouldn't scold him; she had a terrifying temper and Poe even got the receiving end of it once. He sunk onto the sofa with BeeBee in his lap and laid his left leg on a stool, laying an arm over the back of the couch. Rey sat next to him, still trying to recover from yesterday's events, and curled up into his side. Zay eyed them suspiciously, and Aidan took a mental note to ask later. Poe kissed the top of Rey's head and eyed Zay, shrugging as if to ask her what was wrong. She shook her head and turned to the television.

Eliana was sitting on the floor since all the adults and Zay occupied the chairs. After the last episode of Curious George (Poe would never admit it, but even though he was past twenty years old he STILL found it good) Aidan cleared his throat and made an announcement. 

“Girls, we’re going out after this next cartoon. So, Eliana, let Zay chose what she wants.”

That was the cue. Aidan had kept his promise, and Rey was thankful. 

“But I wanna stay here and watch movies with Poe and Rey!” Pouted the little girl. 

“My friends are getting on xbox in an hour. Do I have to go?” Zay also complained, but Aidan saw right through the BS- she just wanted to stay and spy on Poe and Rey. 

“I need you to come with me so we can get Poe’s car back.” Aidan told her, and the fifteen year old huffed and begrudgingly changed the channel to Netflix to watch an episode of a favorite show, Merlin. 

“Poe, where’re your keys?” Aidan called from the kitchen, finishing the dishes as the credits rolled. 

“Uh, last I knew they were in my jean pockets.”

His father figure left to go check the bag of belongings the hospital had given back to them and sure enough, there they were. “C’mon, girls.”

Eliana skipped out the door while Zay moped, her hands shoved in her pockets. She cast a last look at Poe before disappearing.

“I hope she doesn’t mess with my car.” Poe commented. 

“You mean she has before?”

“Yep.” Poe pulled out his phone and showed her Black One, only it had been covered in sticky notes arranged into hearts. “That was last Valentine’s Day.”

“Aw, at least someone loves you.”

“You love me, don’t you?”

Rey looked up at him, cheeks going red. "Why wouldn't I? You didn't have to stand up for me, but you did."

Poe shrugged. "Just instinct I guess." She kissed under his jaw and Poe had to harness everything in him to stay in control of himself. "Have you had anybody love you before?" 

Rey shook her head. "No. Apparently being a cop comes with a price when it comes to relationships. All my life I've just been...different I guess." 

"Well, not to worry. I don't care if you're a cop and that anything could go wrong. I think it's hot, actually. You can use those handcuffs for a lot more than just holding criminals, you know." He gave her a look and she hid her blush. 

"Yea, well. Don't get me upset, or I'll use them." Now it was Poe's turn to blush, and he pulled out his phone.

"Is a pizza okay for later?" He asked in a voice higher and more rushed than normal. She nodded.

Remembering what Karé said about his last ex that mistreated him, she adjusted herself further. Now that they were alone, they could be a little closer. Poe felt Rey move into a position where she could access his lips easier as she kissed him, a hand going to his hair.

It was so thick that her fingers didn’t even reach his scalp, just tangled in what seemed an endless amount of brown curls. 

Poe kissed her back like a desperate man, his hands going to her waist and head as well. Her fingers broke through a particularly big and stubborn curl and he groaned from the force of it. Shocked by the sudden motion of him opening his mouth against hers, Rey leaned back a bit. 

“No-“ Poe murmured and did his best to kiss her again, though all he could manage was to catch her jaw. His hand stopped most of her retreat and trapped her as he kissed her there again, making her squirm and breathe heavily. 

“Poe-“ she breathed, not quite in the tone of voice he wanted as he kissed her again, creating a trail up to her mouth and capturing it again. 

She didn't want to get in trouble for making out on Aidan's sofa, but the way Poe kept chasing her lips with his, she was willing to accept punishment for it. She spent a week waiting for this and she was done waiting.

Sensing an oncoming make out session, BeeBee hobbled out of Poe's lap and to the other end of the couch just as Rey slung a leg over Poe’s thighs, careful not to bump his stitches. He held her waist with his hands, thumbs under the hem of his shirt. She cradled his head in her hands, fingertips stuck in the thick curls over his ears.

He soon felt her tongue slip across his bottom lip, and his neck hairs stood on end. Man, she was a fast learner. He opened his mouth to grant her permission and she slid her tongue over his. A groan reverberated at the back of Poe's throat as Rey explored, and he refused to admit that he was starting to get dirty thoughts. He was just in choices because of 1) his injured leg, 2) Aidan would KILL him if he walked in and 3) he didn't believe in sex before/on the first date.

He was at Rey's mercy and he tangled a hand in her hair after letting it down from its bun and let her lead. 

“You taste like chocolate.” She murmured, not completely separating from his mouth. One of her hands slid into the shoulder of his shirt and Poe bit back a groan, covering it up with a witty remark instead. 

“You look… sexy in my shirt.” He mumbled, tracing a hand down the buttons. It was already low, and he suddenly had an urge to lean forward and kiss her again, even going as far to gently nip her bottom lip. Rey shifted in slight shock, and the groan Poe let loose was not pain but rather a bit of embarrassment as he felt his body unwillingly respond to the fact that the woman he loved was straddling him and kissing him. 

She made a noise between a giggle and a sigh when he kissed down her neck again, stopping at the collar of the shirt she wore, not wanting to spoil anything they had. In answer, Rey lifted up his chin and kissed him yet again. She glanced down at him, at her hands in his shirt. “How far are we gonna take this?” She asked, leaning into his neck, right below his stubble line and planting a kiss there. 

“I dunno. How long are you going to let me kiss you?” His eyes bore into hers. “Can I… Can I touch you?”

She went silent a moment, then picked up one of his hands, guiding it to her waist and seemed not to care when his thumb got stuck under the hem of her shirt.

"You can touch me everywhere," she panted. She adjusted herself on his lap, enough to make him softly moan. Their lips connected again in a hot and fiery kiss as her hands found his belt loops.

For a moment, she forgot about all the crime in the city, and Poe forgot about his leg. If even for a bittersweet moment, they were finally here together.

Rey's hands left their place at his belt loops and trailed up under his shirt. He gasped as her fingers ghosted over his stomach, lifting up his shirt. She broke the kiss long enough to lift it over his head. She eyed his perfectly tanned body and dragged her hands down his shoulders and to his chest. He wasn't strong to the appearance, but under his soft skin was his strength.

"S'that all?" He asked with his beautiful chocolate eyes filled with want. She shook her head.

"Nope." He bit his lip and moved to lay her down on the couch when his thigh twinged in pain. He groaned and pulled away, Rey thought his sound was from her hands still locked in his hair. 

However, she saw him holding his leg and gasped, reaching out.

"Did you pull the stitches?" Poe shrugged, trying to catch his breath.

"Don't know. I forgot all about it." He paused and laid his head back against the couch, sighing in frustration. "SHIT!"

Rey kissed him one final time and got up, looking for a first aid kit. Finding one in the kitchen, she came back over.

"In order to check, I'm going to have to...uh..." Poe quickly got the idea and smirked.

"By all means, Sunshine. Go ahead." Rey tried calming herself before kneeling down in front of him. 

Not wanting to ruin another perfectly good pair of jeans, Rey used her shaking hands and undid Poe’s belt, then pulled his jeans down to his knees. She tried not to blush at the sight of his boxers and what they obviously contained.

“I’m gonna need you to roll over.” She said sympathetically. “Sorry. I know it hurts.” 

Poe grit his teeth and did it, a slight scream breaking his lips. 

“It looks alright. Just bleeding some more. I’ll need to redress it. Do you know how?”

Poe shook his head. “You could call Finn.”

“Good idea.” Rey tried, but he didn’t answer. “Should I try Aidan?”

“No, just- just slap on a new bandage and if it’s still bothering me later we’ll cross that bridge.”

She nodded. “Do you- do you want to put your pants back on?”

“No. But I’d better. Actually- could you go grab a pair of my shorts?”

She obliged and came back with some, helping him into them slightly less uncomfortably. 

“Thank you.” He whispered when she settled back down beside him. “Maybe we should just put on a movie?”

“Yeah.” He agreed. She snuggled back up to him, carefully, and smiled when his hand still found the bare skin of her shoulder. He leaned over and, in her ear, whispered. “We’ll finish this later.” And kissed the sensitive spot below her ear, even nipping it a bit.

A couple of hours later, and they could no longer wait for dinner. They paused their movie and Rey answered the door to see that none other than Jess holding the pizza. She cast a look inside and waved at Poe, who waved back. Seeing him shirtless, she looked at Rey.

"Don't even. I won't tip you." Jess held her hands up defensively.

"Okay, got it. You're good. Have a nice rest of the day, Dameron!" She grabbed the money for the pizza and left. Rey shut the door and took the pizza to the living room, placing it on the table where Poe could reach it. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of sodas and returned.

"I don't like olives." Poe said. Rey looked at him and mocked a pout.

"Boo-hoo. Get over it you big baby, you can take them off." Poe laughed and the sound sent butterflies off inside Rey's stomach.

"You wanna know what else is big?" Rey sat back down and played the movie.

"Don't even think about saying it."

“I mean, I thought you already saw it.” He muttered. “What was Jess trying to say?”

“Oh you know, the usual. I’m sure that dirty mind of hers began to have a field day when she saw you shirtless.”

“Ahh.” Poe said, begrudgingly picking the olives off of his pizza. Suddenly, even at the sadness of the current scene of the movie, he began to laugh. 

Rey turned to look at him like he was crazy. “What?”

“I was just thinking about Jess. How crazy she is now compared to what she was in high school.”

Rey’s eyebrow raised. “Explain?”

“Well, let’s just say she was much more “PG” until graduation. Believe it or not, it used to be her sister who was the bad one.”

“Woah. Hold up.” Rey pulled her legs under her. “Jess has a sister?”

“Yep. Identical twin sister. Her name is Rebecca, but everyone calls her Becca. Their parents were a bit- well, do you know what a ‘tiger parent’ is?”

Rey shook her head no. 

“Well, she’s Asian and that’s probably enough to figure it out. Her parents were always pressuring her to get good grades and be good at everything. Forced her to play violin even though she hated it. Becca played piano.” Poe sighed. “Boy, but it was still fun to watch her recitals. She’s got the perfect resting bitch face while she’s up there playing. I have a video of her last recital and you can tell she’s just thrilled to be up there.”

“Sounds like Jess.”

“I’m pretty sure that was the only time I ever saw her wear a dress, come to think of it.”

“Wait, what?”Rey exclaimed. “Okay, now I  _ have  _ to see this video.”

“Then I’ll need my laptop.” Poe looked around and cursed. “I think it’s in the girls room. Can you go upstairs and get it? You’ll know it when you see it.”

“Sure.” If only for the chance to get away and recover from earlier, Rey bounded up the stairs and marveled and what she found. There was a game room, as Poe had mentioned, with a keyboard piano and an L shaped couch on one side, and a giant TV with several consoles hooked up to it. In the corner there was also a computer station with several screens. 

“Wow.” She breathed, finding it hard to leave. On the opposite side of the upstairs was all the rooms, she looked inside the first one and only saw a guest bedroom, obviously not the girls’ room. Next she found the bathroom, which was filled with much more perfume than she would have expected from fifteen-year-old-tomboy Zay. Finally, at the end of the hall was the room she looked for.

Two identical beds lined the walls on either side, but each had a very different feel. One side was obviously Zay’s, with a desk covered in thick textbooks and notebooks, some discarded calculus on the floor. The other side was much more elementary geared, with lots of kids books and what looked like cursive letter tracing sheets.

She found Poe’s orange and black laptop amidst the mess of Zay’s desk. She must have borrowed it for something.

On the way out, though, she stopped, eyeing the numerous pictures lining the giant mirror beside the door. There was even a drawing, a beautiful charcoal piece consisting of two parents swinging a young daughter between them. The girl in the picture was obviously a younger Zay, but Rey didn’t recognize the parents as anyone she knew. Then she saw Zay’s eyes in the woman and her smile in the man, and knew. 

“Rey?” Poe called from downstairs. 

“Coming!” Rey hurried out of the room and down the stairs, handing it to him. 

“Oh boy.” He said with a smile when he opened the screen and typed in his password. Zay had obviously changed the background, and it was now a collage of her and Eliana making funny faces. 

Rey was already giggling when Poe brought up the video. The thumbnail was Jess holding her violin with a face that showed all her emotions at once.

Poe had started the recording a bit early, so that there was lots of time before Jess began.

“Hey guys, I’m Poe Dameron and welcome to my vlog.” Said Snap, in an intentionally bad imitation of Poe’s voice. “Today I’m at a violin recital and- oh look, it’s Ms. Xi- xia-“

“Xiao-Lan” Kare butted in.

“Jessika Pava.” Snap finished. “Ooh, with some Paga-nye-knee.” He intentionally messed up the pronunciation of the famous composer’s name and Kare rolled her eyes.

Poe laughed in the video but then shut up when Jess walked into the stage and moved the music stand out of the way. She’s no doubt been pressured into memorizing her piece by her controlling parents.

“Wait, that’s Becca, is it?” Rey asked, and Poe paused the video so the could look closer at the pianist. 

“Yeah, it is.” 

“They really are identical.” Rey breathed, and with a nod, Poe resumed the video.

Jess deadpanned. The whole piece, she could hear the voices of Snap, Karé, and Poe himself whispering and giggling. At the end of the piece, Jess rolled her eyes ever so subtly.

Poe and Rey were in tears, especially at the part where she stomped dramatically off the stage.

"Oh, my god."Rey wiped a tear from her eyes. “That’s the best thing I ever saw. I was never musical enough to do stuff like this. What about you?”

“Sunshine, you’re looking at Poe Isaac Dameron, four year choir all-stater.” Poe said with a hint of pride in his voice. “So was Snap- but he has perfect pitch so that doesn’t really count.”

Rey didn’t know what that meant, but nodded anyway. “Do you have any videos of you?” 

To her surprise, Poe blushed, but reluctantly pulled up a playlist. It was on his private section of YouTube, so Rey had a feeling it was going to get real cheesy real quick. 

She was pleasantly surprised.

“Here’s a compilation just of us being goofballs.” He said, and Rey watched as several moments flew by, including a video of a young Poe and Snap doing a goofy, jumping shot in front of the “2020 All-State Choir” sign. Then after that was Snap announcing, “I want to scream” to which Poe said “do it.” And Snap did, drawing way too much attention to themselves. “Here’s where it gets good. We had to do a project for humanities where we included “family traditions” and had to show all of our family members. Snap and I took it to the next level and used his perfect pitch to transpose and forced everybody to sing in a rendition of that song from the Hobbit.”

“Wait, you like the Hobbit?” Rey said, backing up in surprise.

“I like it more than I even like Harry Potter!” Poe exclaimed. 

“No way! Me too!”

“Alright, that’s it. It’s marathon time.” Poe leaned forward and placed his laptop on the table and switched the channel of the TV to Netflix. “Starting… now!”

Rey didn’t have time to stop him, but also, she didn’t want to.

So she just snuggled up to him and let herself enjoy their first, rather eventful, “date”. 

  
  



	5. Friendly Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disgruntled Poe gets his stitches fixed. Everybody decides to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Finn everybody! He's a medic/trauma surgeon.

“Shoot! I’m not dressed!” Poe yelled when he heard Aidan’s car pull up. 

Rey jumped up and searched for his shirt, wherever it had landed. “Here!” She exclaimed and tossed it to him. 

“Wait! My pants-“

The door opened much too quickly. Aidan’s eyes immediately zeroed into them, narrowing suspiciously. 

Then he saw Poe’s belt and pants lying under the coffee table where Rey had put them after changing his bandages. 

_ Oh no,  _ Poe thought.

"Uh, we can explain." Aidan cocked a brow and stopped Zay and Eliana from entering.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Poe laid a hand on the back of his neck bashfully and sighed.

"Okay. While she went to the restroom during our movie marathon, I tried moving to readjust myself because I was uncomfortable and ended up pulling my stitches. Since it's in the back of my thigh, I had to have Rey look at it. She didn't want to ruin my pants so she took them off to look. Instead of putting them back on, I wanted shorts instead. As for the shirt? The pizza rose my body temperature. Banana peppers work wonders." He almost grimaced at Aidan's look, but the older man finally decided to let it go.

"Okay, good enough. Just put your shirt back on. The girls need to come inside." Poe nodded and quickly put on his shirt.

Zay looked highly suspicious, more than this morning, but also let it slide. Poe let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and resumed the movie.

"Is Black One okay? I hope nobody broke into it."

“I broke into it,” Zay said, tossing Poe his keys and whacking him in the back of the head. “There better not be a baby.” She threatened in Spanish, and everyone let her threat slide as mere sibling banter since they couldn’t understand it.

“You said you pulled your stitches,” Aidan recalled. “Are they okay?”

“Well… we couldn’t tell so I just had Rey slap on another bandage.” Poe glanced at his watch. “But I’m pretty sure Finn’s off in a few minutes. He can come by and check.” 

Aidan seemed okay with this. 

“Now can I watch movies with Rey and Poe?” Eliana asked, already climbing onto the couch between Rey and Beebee. 

“I guess so. But not- whatever this is.” Aidan pointed to the paused scene of the second Hobbit movie. “This is too violent for you.”

“C’mon little one- let’s go play Mario Maker until it’s time for dinner.” Her sister suggested.

“Why does everyone call her “little one?” Rey asked once the girls were safely upstairs. 

“Force of habit. When my wife and I adopted her from China as a baby, she only had a Chinese name to go by. We couldn’t pronounce it so we just said the first syllable, Xiao, which means “little”. Eventually, we legally changed her name.”

“Jess is the only one who ever calls her by her Chinese name,” Poe added. “But that’s because she’s fluent.”

Rey remembered the charcoal drawing upstairs and felt bad. Before Poe could read her emotions, she grabbed another piece of pizza and slid the box down the table.

"Want a slice, Aidan? There's still a bit left." Aidan waved it off.

"Nah. It's your day, kids. I can make something else." Poe shrugged and grabbed a slice when Rey brought the box back.

BeeBee came back across the couch and fell asleep against Rey's leg, his head, and a front paw on her leg. She looked down at him and smiled, scratching his ears. Poe watched the gesture with a warm smile on his face.

"He really likes you, you know." Rey smiled herself.

"I know." Poe placed a soft kiss on her temple and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

About half an hour later, the doorbell went off. Rey got up to answer it, but Aidan had beat her. He was already in the kitchen making supper.

"I got it, Rey. Sit down." Aidan opened it to see Finn standing there with his personal medical bag.

"I'm here to look at Poe's stitches. Sorry if I interrupted anything." He came through the door when Aidan moved aside and took off his shoes at the door before walking over.

“Ah. My knight in shining… scrubs.” Poe quipped when Finn clapped his shoulder in greeting. 

The medic smiled and knelt down. “Let’s see it.”

Poe lifted the blanket he’d been using and showed him the scar.

“Oof, Poe. I’m gonna have to restitch part of it. What happened?”

Rey and Poe exchanged a glance. “Nothing. Just tried to readjust during the movie and hit it I guess.”

“I don’t have any anesthesia with me. Didn’t expect to have to do this.”

“What happens if I wait?”

“Infection,” Finn said bluntly. 

“Just tough it out. Bite a bullet or something.” Aidan said from the kitchen. 

“Rey- can you-“ Rey expected him to ask to hold his hand, but instead, he said,” Can you go stay with the girls until it’s over? In case I yell or something.” 

Rey's face held a worried expression, but she stood and nodded curtly. Although she wanted to stay here, she understood why he wanted her to leave.

"Yes." She walked behind the couch and headed for the stairs, but not before pressing a kiss into his curls.

She heard Poe draw in a deep breath before she bounded up the stairs and headed for the girls' room.

When she entered, she saw Zay and Eliana playing Mario Maker, as they said they were going to.

"Hey, girls. Can I come in?" Zay looked at her and nodded.

"Sure." She said before turning back to the game. She shut the door to muffle any sounds that Poe could make.

"I know what you two are thinking," she said as she caught the girls glancing sideways at each other. "There is not going to be a baby anytime soon. I was just cold last night, and Poe was having nightmares. Those clothes you found were my police uniform. I found some of Poe's to wear. I didn't really want to sleep in my uniform."

Sensing the tension, Rey changed the subject. "Who's winning so far? This looks fun."

She heard Poe from downstairs as he let out a yell and Finn began to apologize profusely.

"What was that?" Zay asked, scared. Eliana didn't even seem to care she was so concentrated on the game.

"Poe and Finn are playing a board game downstairs. Monopoly." Rey lied, quite badly. She didn't want them to find out that Poe had pulled his stitches during their make out session a few hours before. She suspected that wasn't the last time he would yell either.

“I don’t think that’s monopoly,” Eliana said, even at her young age. “Unless Finn and Poe are fighting over it. That sounds like someone hit Poe.”

Rey was about to say something else but remembered that Aidan was the little girl’s father. He didn’t allow her to train yet, but she’d probably heard the noises from the garage turned dojo.

“You’re right.” She finally relented. “Poe hurt his leg again and Finn’s fixing it.”

Another yell. It must’ve been a curse word in Spanish because Zay tensed and Rey couldn’t understand it.

“How much longer is Poe gonna be hurt?” Asked Eliana again.

“I don’t know, little one. It depends on how bad his leg is.”

Zay asked a question, now. “Is he going to have to do physical therapy?”

“I don’t know if there was nerve damage,” Rey said, her eyes drifting once again to the charcoal drawing. “Zay, did you draw that?”

“Yeah. It was my art project this year.” 

“It’s really good.” 

“My grandma was an artist, so I guess I inherited that. I don’t remember my mom well enough to know if she was an artist too.”

Rey’s heart pained sympathetically. “I don’t remember my parents, either.” 

Both girls turned to look at her. 

“Are YOU adopted, too?” Eliana asked, excitedly.

"Yes, I am. I was born in New York, but my parents were in danger. My grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, was a crime lord. His son, my dad, did something that got him mad, so he hired an assassin to...catch him. He was afraid that something might happen to me, so he gave me to a… friend of his, who brought me here. I was never adopted, and I had to grow up fending for myself against other kids in the orphanage."

Eliana and Zay looked at her in awe. "Wow."

"Yea, I know. It was tough, but here I am. I'm a police officer for Jakku, Arizona. I have a sweet, caring guy to call my own, and I know two of the sweetest girls I've ever met." 

Every thought that Zay had about them "making a baby" disappeared as Rey talked about her tough childhood, and she and Eliana rushed forward to hug her. 

Another yell from Poe, along with Aidan saying something about him holding him down while Finn finished up the stitches.

"Can I join in on your game? It looks fun." She didn't feel like asking Zay about her childhood because she knew how tough it was to grow up not knowing who you are.

"Sure!" Eliana said ecstatically. 

"Cool!" Rey grabbed a chair and went over to where they sat. "So, how do you play?"

Eliana went on to say how each button did something, but if you push it twice then something else happens, “and if you shake the remote you can fly!” 

In the end, Rey was just mashing random buttons while Eliana laughed at her, and Zay was complaining that she couldn’t see. 

“Let’s move it to the big screen in the game room.” She said. 

Rey was skeptical about that but remembered by the layout of the house the girls wouldn’t be able to see anything going on even as they moved. 

“You know, I had to live in an orphanage, too. My parents didn’t want me because I was a girl.” Said the youngest girl out of the blue. “At least your parents wanted to keep you safe. Some day, I’ll get daddy to retell the whole story of how they adopted me.”

“Her story is so much better than mine.” Zay murmured. “My parents died in the line of duty, like Poe’s mom, and even though I have an uncle, he didn’t want full custody of me. Since Aidan is my godfather I moved in here.” She said this all with her back to them as she transferred the switch from hand-held mode to big screen.

Pictures decorating the shelves of the TV stand caught Rey’s attention. 

One of them was Zay's parents, Iden and Del. They were wearing their uniforms, standing on either side of a young Zay. Another was a woman with curly hair standing next to a man with cropped hair. A little boy with curly hair sat atop of the older man's shoulders. Upon closer inspection, Rey could tell that the boy was Poe. She acknowledged the two American flags on the shelf, noticing that they were probably Zay's parents' flags. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She'd become a cop to fight the evil her grandfather was involved in. She just felt really bad that these couples had lost their lives to it.

"There we go! Got it hooked up." Zay turned and saw Rey looking at the photos and felt a wave of sadness overcome herself as well. 

“We would have been a happy family." 

Rey lowered her head and turned to face her. "Don't worry, Zay. I'll be sure to fight the dark side of human nature as long as I can. I don't want anymore little girls and boys to end up like us. Not if I can help it."

There were more pictures. One was a group picture of the entire Police force, except it had to have been years ago because everyone looked decades younger. It would’ve been before Rey was even born. Even with his clean-shaven face, Rey recognized Luke Skywalker, his sister Leia, Aidan, and many others she’d never met. Had they died, too?

“That one’s my mama.” Eliana pointed to one on the lower shelf. Sure enough, it was a family portrait taken in the years before Zay had entered the family. Aidan and his wife held a bald, baby Eliana. 

“What happened to your mama?” Rey had a feeling she would’ve known if it were the same fate as others.

“She got really sick and passed away not soon after,” Zay said.

“Yeah, that.” Eliana shrugged as if she didn’t know. Sensing the mood, she quickly pointed out another to Rey. “Look how goofy Poe looks here! He let his hair grow too long and it looks like he has a mushroom head.”

Rey had to admit that analysis was right and laughed aloud. Speaking of Poe, it had been a while since he’d last made any noise. Rey could vaguely hear Aidan back in the kitchen, cooking.

“I’m going to go see if your dad needs help, okay, girls?” Rey said after a few rounds, setting down her controller on the table.

“Give Poe a kiss for me.” Zay quipped sarcastically in response.

Rey stopped on top of the stairs but didn’t have anything to say back, even when she heard the sisters whispering.

“Finn’s in there with him.” Aidan gestured to the bathroom when she came downstairs. ”It was tougher than we could’ve imagined, and now it may be worse.”

“Exactly,” Finn said, coming out of the bathroom. “No weight on that leg for another week. And no- whatever he was doing that bust the stitches like he did.” 

Rey felt herself blush, but luckily Aidan couldn’t see. Finn did, though. 

“What’s he doing in there?” She asked, stupidly. 

“Cleaning himself up. CAREFULLY!” Finn shouted the last part in the direction of the bathroom and they all heard a muffled, vulgar, response. 

“Does that mean he’ll have to be on crutches?” Aidan asked and Rey cringed, knowing how much Poe hated the things.

“‘Fraid so. Unless he wants to be carried everywhere.”

“But… he’ll be alright by Christmas, right?” Rey blurted. 

“If he takes it easy enough, he could be taking real steps on Christmas Eve.”

“Good enough for us.” Aidan clapped his hands. “We’ll just have to have someone watch him at all times like we’ve been doing.” 

“I think I’ll have to work tomorrow,” Rey said. “At least for a bit.”

“I put in a word. You have the morning shift tomorrow, then I’ll do the rest.” Aidan said. “Don’t worry about it.” He began to place food onto the table. “Finn, would you like to join us?”

The medic shrugged. “Sure.” 

“FINNNNNNN!” Came a shout from the bathroom and said man rolled his eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

He wandered off and a few seconds later there was an exaggerated, operatic scream as Poe reminded everybody in the whole house that he was, in fact, naked. 

Aidan just rolled his eyes. “Sometimes, I wonder why I ever had kids.” 

“Love you too, dad.” Poe joked as Finn, who was deceptively strong, carried him out of the bathroom and into his room. Rey again tried not to blush at the fact that he was only in a towel. 

“Um, speaking of which…” Rey asked, grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes to set on the table. “Are we going to tell Poe’s dad about… this?”

“I was planning on stopping by tomorrow, but I don’t want Kes coming over.” At Rey’s expression, he quickly corrected. “We’re friends! I just don’t want him seeing all the things I have of his son and…” 

“Getting jealous?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s say that.”

“The girls showed me some pictures upstairs. I know that you and your wife didn’t have any biological kids, but there was a picture of Poe and a baby boy. Is that-“ She stopped when Aidan froze in his tracks. 

“You’re right. We didn’t have any biological kids who  _ survived. _ ” He corrected, and his face turned sour. Then, as Finn carried a re-dressed Poe into the room, it fixed itself. “Girls!” He called. “Dinner!”

Rey didn’t pry any harder about the past. She told herself not to, anymore, but couldn’t help but think about it. But, seeing as they were all going to be getting much closer over the holiday season, she may not have to.


	6. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Rey have a run-in with the First Order. Jess is a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some thigh-riding ahead! Read at your own risk.

“Afternoon, sunshine! How was work?” Poe asked from the couch, which had become his second home for the past week.

“Ugh.” Rey slumped down beside him. “Terrible. There was a bad wreck on the highway- I just hate those kinds of calls, you know?”

“I would too.” A beat of silence. “You weren’t ever in one, were you?”

“Me? Never.”

“I was, once. Right after I got my first car. It was bad, and I expected everyone to be mad at me, but- no. They were all just concerned with me being okay.” He shook his head like he was clearing it, then aimed a fresh grin at her. “Girls are out Christmas shopping, Aidan’s on shift until midnight. We’ve got the place to ourselves.”

“Hah, nice try!” Rey said, even as she stood up to teasingly start taking off the top layers of the uniform. “Remember what happened last time we decided to ‘have a little fun’.”

Poe huffed. “I was hoping I’d catch you off guard one of these days.” 

Rey just grinned and, leaning over, gave him a kiss on the lips. “There.”

“Man, I can’t wait to be free of this stupid thing.” Poe gestured to his leg, which had upgraded to an all-leg brace to keep his stitches secure. He had been good,  _ so  _ good, in fact, that Finn had graduated him up to walking a week early. He was yet to take his first steps, though. He wanted those to be special, somehow.

Rey went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Want anything?"

"Yep. Uh, I'll take a water for now. And some fruit. maybe some of that melon? We can split it." Rey grabbed it and laid it on the counter.

"Sounds good to me." She cut it into slices and heard Poe groan a few moments later.

"DAMN, that melon smells like it tastes sweet." Rey grabbed the bowl of melon and carried it into the living room with the water.

"But not as sweet as your lips," Poe smirked confidently as Rey blushed.

"Poe, no." He sighed and plopped his head back against the armrest of the couch. Ever since the first taste last week, he'd been begging for more. If these darn stitches weren't in the way.

"I know what you're thinking. You shouldn't have fought those people trying to attack me. But if you didn't, I would've probably been hurt worse than you are. They specifically target cops." She placed the bowl on his lap and handed him the water.

"Yea. Well, they won't anymore." He took a piece of fruit and bit into it, Rey trying to pry her eyes from his lips as she snuggled next to him.

"I bet it's going to feel weird to be able to move your leg again, isn't it?" Poe nodded, chewing the melon.

"Yea. But at least I have a beautiful woman to help me with that." Rey blushed harder and grabbed his laptop.

"You want to watch something with me?" She asked. He nodded again, smiling.

"Oh, yea.” 

She found something to watch and grabbed a piece of the fruit, groaning at the sweetness of it as she bit into it.

"WOW. Aidan knows how to pick out a good watermelon." 

"Actually, Eliana picked it out." Rey's brows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" At Poe's answer, she placed her head on his chest and watched the screen.

“I’m almost positive that girl’s inherited her dad’s cooking skills.” Poe’s hand traced lazy circles on Rey’s shoulder. “You know…”

“I know what?”

“Finn says I could try to walk, now. I was thinking later maybe uh, you and I could… try and take Beebee out for a walk? I’ll even let you drive Black One if I can get Zay to tell me where she hid the keys.”

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

Poe looked into her eyes. “Absolutely, Rey. I trust that you wouldn’t do anything to my car. You know, it’s my pride and joy-“ at Rey’s expression he stopped talking.

“I meant… are you sure you’re ready to try and walk?”

“Yes.” He insisted. “I need to get the blood pumping again, remember how to bend my knee.” He gestured to the giant brace on his leg. “This reminds me too much of those casts they give you when you tear your ACL. Why don’t they want me bending my knee? I hurt my thigh, for crying out loud!” Poe’s voice had raised in frustration, and Rey put a hand on his chest to calm him.

“It’s because moving your knee messes with the muscles near your injury. But, if you really want to walk…Let’s go try.” 

“Well, we have to wait and see what happens in this next episode, first!” Rey reminded him. “ _ And  _ get your keys.”

“Yeah…” Poe said, dreamily, his head leaning down on hers, then out of the blue; “You’re an incredible woman, Rey. Strong and fierce and…" he snuck a kiss to her lips to catch her off guard but was pleased to find that she didn’t push him away. In fact, she responded eagerly. When they separated, he had a grin on his face and finished his analysis. “Rebellious.” He whispered, leaning in again.

Rey couldn't help but give in. She just had to try and make sure it didn't go as far as last time. 

She kissed back and tilted her head to let Poe deepen it. A hand went to the back of his neck and gripped the curls that hung there, drawing a deep groan from Poe. He sighed against her lips and nuzzled her face aside so he could kiss her neck. Rey felt the scratch of his stubble and let her lips fall open slightly. She only took so much before she was ready to even the playing field. 

She brought a hand down into the curls on the side of his head and pulled them, a surprised groan emitted from him. She turned just enough to raise a leg and straddle his right thigh, dipping her head down to kiss along his collarbone as she pulled his shirt collar down.

Poe somehow managed to pause the episode and place his hands on her waist. "I hope...I don't get cock-blocked...by my leg again." Rey let up her assault and looked at him. 

"We aren't going that far if you want to walk again." Poe pulled her back down and his right hand wandered up under her shirt. In that exact moment, Rey had applied just the right amount of pressure onto his thigh and had his head tilted back in pleasure. Rey took advantage of it and kissed up the line of his throat and the spot under his right ear, where her lips stayed as she nibbled. Poe tilted his head away and softly moaned, closing his eyes. "Rey?"

“Mm-hmm?” She droned, tickling his ear with her breath.

“I would never walk again if it meant being able to do this with you.” He murmured, cursing softly as she began to move on his good leg. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“Oh yes, I do.”Poe panted, “so you’d better not stop.” He groaned when she ground against him. Once. Twice- He felt her hands taking off his shirt again. 

“No.” He murmured, pushing her back. “You first, this time. After all- you have two layers.”

“Who said that?” Rey smirked like he did and moved back to kiss his mouth. 

Poe’s eyes widened. “Oh. You little-“ Rey stopped his onslaught with a kiss, their mouths opening against each other as one of Poe’s hands, a bit too curiously, went up farther and she gasped sharply, drawing away quickly. The motion ground her back against his throbbing core, but he was severely disappointed when she began to dismount. 

“Not like this, Poe.” She whispered, not angry at him but angry with him. Angry with his injury. “Do you want to finish the episode or leave now?”

“Leave,” Poe said immediately. “I’m going to come undone if you leave me hanging like that for no reason.”

She ran a hand down his face. “I love you.” She said, and it occurred to her that it was the first time he’d ever heard her say that. “Now, walk.” She whispered in his ear, then held out one of her hands.

He took a deep breath and put both feet on the floor.

He slowly pulled himself up, all of his weight on his right leg. He carefully stood, and just managed to catch himself when Rey reached out to help him. He stood up and straightened to his full height, groaning as he stretched for the first time in a couple of days.

"You're standing!" Rey said, excited. Poe smiled at her, still laboring his left leg a little. "Try putting a little weight on it.”

Poe nodded nervously and held his breath before leaning onto his left leg slowly. There was a little tingling as blood recirculated into his legs. "At least I can feel my butt again." 

Rey giggled as he rubbed it and ended up standing on his left leg almost fully. He still leaned to one side but gestured at Rey to take a step or two back. "If I plan on walking BeeBee, I need to see if I can walk by myself." 

Rey held her breath as Poe stepped forward, gritting his teeth a little. He limped over to her and Rey threw her arms around his neck. "You can do it," she exclaimed before she kissed him. He smiled against her lips as BeeBee ran into the room, barking excitedly. His own leg had been healing as well. 

"I know, right pal? We had the same injury and now we can heal together!" BeeBee spun in an excited circle. "Getting tired of Rey yet?" 

Rey swatted his chest as he laughed. BeeBee ran over to the kitchen and grabbed his leash before bringing it back to Rey, who shot him a look with a cocked eyebrow. "I see how it is," he said. "I'll get you later.”

Rey smirked. "I'd like to see you try." She clipped the leash onto BeeBee's collar and handed the leash to Poe with a soft smile. He limped to the door and put on his jacket before Rey opened the door. 

“Aren't you going to be a little cold?" She shrugged. "Nah. I've gone through night shifts without one before." They stepped outside and closed the door.

He needed a little help going down the stairs, but they reached the sidewalk without any casualties. "How far are we going?" Poe asked, smelling the fresh air for the first time in forever.

"Just around the block. You don't need to overwork your leg just yet."

The brace made his leg heavy and unbendable, so Poe’s shuffling steps involved more swinging of his leg than actually stepping. 

But it was something.

At the edge of the yard, Poe stopped. When Rey confusedly looked back at him she saw him with tears in his eyes, looking up at the stars.

“I was beginning to think I’d never see them again.”

“Oh, quit being so dramatic.” She said but had to admit the stars were beautiful tonight. 

“I belong to the stars,” Poe whispered. 

“Huh?”

“Oh. That was from flight academy. Me and Kare came up with it as our squad’s motto.” He scoffed a bit. “But I was the only one who ever said it.” He slung his right arm around her shoulders. “Walk with me, sunshine.”

“I will.”

They went around the block, to the field with the playground at the end. On the way back, a familiar car drove by and parked in Aidan’s driveway. Before the engine even turned off, Eliana was out the doors and running towards them. 

“You’re walking!” She exclaimed and jumped into his arms before anyone could stop her. 

Rey cried out, but to her surprise and relief, Poe stood tall and didn’t falter. He had dropped Beebee’s leash in surprise but now held his ‘little sister’ in his capable arms.

“Yes, I am, little one.” He laughed, then set her back down as Zay came strolling up, twirling her keys around a finger. 

“Congratulations, big brother.” She said and gave him a half hug. “Now how long until the brace comes off?”

“Just one more week,” Poe said, and everyone took a collective breath. One more week. 

At their feet, BeeBee yipped, reminding them that he was still here. 

“Alright, BeeBee. Go inside with the girls. I promised Rey she could drive Black One.” He smirked at his girlfriend with a twinkle in his eye. “And I still owe her that date.”

“Right now?” Rey asked.

“Right now.” Poe grinned. Walking had put him in a good mood.

Zay grabbed Eliana’s hand in one of hers and took BeeBee’s leash with the other. “C’mon. We can go get our presents wrapped.”

For once, the little girl didn’t protest. 

**oooooooo**

Thirty minutes later and they were sitting at their own table in a local restaurant. Not the fancy one originally promised, but it was still nice.

But something was bothering Rey.

“If you can walk…” She began. “I mean, if you’re better- then you’ll be moving back to your own house.”

Poe stopped chewing his food. “Are you afraid of what me getting better means for  _ us _ ?”

"No, not at all. It's just..." She sighed and trailed off. "The girls just seem to like you a lot." 

Poe reached across the table and gently grabbed her hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "That's okay, sweetheart. We can still visit. Maybe I can ask my dad for help in getting a place closer." 

Rey shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Just move in with me. I have a nice apartment that's big enough for the three of us." Poe knew she meant BeeBee, but he couldn't help but think ahead to when and if there would be one of their own. His mood lightened and he dipped his chin. 

"Okay. I can help with rent and stuff. I'm perfectly capable." It looked as though a giant load was lifted off of Rey's shoulders.

"That would help a lot." 

They finished their meal in peace, talking about this and that. When it was time to leave, Poe tipped the waiter. They went out the door and Poe hobbled over to the passenger side. "Wait, you aren't--" 

Remembering that Poe was letting her drive tonight, her face erupted into a grin. "Oh, yea." She got into the driver's seat and fastened her seatbelt. "It's the law," she said at Poe's lack of action to put his own on. He sighed and fastened his seatbelt. 

"Yes, officer." 

_ Oh, my.  _ Rey felt a heat pool in her lower stomach at that. She'd have to remember that for later. She started the car and drove off. Little did she know they were being followed. 

"Rey, that car behind us has been there a while..." Rey looked in her mirror. 

"It has, hasn't it?" She felt that something wasn't right, and wasn't as surprised as Poe when gunshots came from behind them.

"Not again!" Poe yelled. 

"Stay down and hang on!" Rey shouted. 

"Wait, what are you-" Rey shifted down and hit the gas, the car lurching forward. Poe squawked at the action but looked over at Rey.

“Is it the First Order?”He demanded.

“I think so!” She shouted back. “But it doesn’t make sense. I’m off-duty, and this is  _ your _ car!”

“They may have marked me after that last fight we had!” Poe ducked when more shots came. “I’m calling someone.”

“No, no. I can lose them!”

“Rey!” Poe screamed, and the desperation in his voice is what made her relent.

With shaking hands, Poe dialed the phone as Rey went skirting around a corner at a dangerous speed.

"Poe, don't worry about it! They may mark whoever else shows up!" She weaved between the few cars that were out this late, trying desperately to lose the black Dodge Charger following them. "That has to be their leader. He calls himself Kylo Ren. He was the only one that got away the day you got stabbed." 

Poe took a breath and dialed someone up. "I know who to call. And luckily, she's out driving pizza this time of night." 

Rey's heart dropped. "You don't mean..how do you know she's close?"

"I don't know, I just do." Poe was already on the phone. All she could do was count the amount of shots left. 4. She cut a corner sharp, the tires squealing as she straightened the car out. 3. Whoever she thought Poe was calling had better hurry up. She hadn't heard any of the call until now from concentrating on escaping.

"Yea? We're coming up on High Street! Get here as fast as you can!" 2. She took a sharp turn onto high street and sped down, serpentining to throw off Kylo's aim. Another shot rang out, hitting a tire on a car next to them. 1. Kylo was on this time, she could feel it. She eyeballed the next intersection and zoomed towards it. She went straight through when she heard a terrible crash behind them.

"Oh, no," she said. She hit the brakes and turned the wheel sharp enough to have Black One turn completely around in the road. Poe held onto the dash, screaming until the car stopped completely. "Hey, the car is still in one piece, right?" Poe looked back up the street to see the whole front end of Jess's car crunched in, the airbag deployed.

"Oh, no. JESS!" Poe started hobbling over, but Rey stopped him. 

"No. I got it." She ran over, police sirens in the distance. She opened the driver's side door farther than it was already open and pulled Jess out. She was unconscious, but somehow the only injury on her was lacerations on her shoulder. 

She drug her a safe distance from the car before running to the black car. "Wait, what are you doing? He's the bad guy! Leave him!" Rey ignored Poe and threw open the door, pulling him out as well. He was unconscious, having sustained a head injury. Rey grabbed his weapon and tossed it away as a cop car came to a stop next to the wreck. 

One car, this time, and it bore Aidan along with Skywalker himself. Aidan beelined straight for Rey after seeing Poe was up on his own with Jess, who was beginning to wake up.

Luke came toward Rey and Ben, a bit too casually for her liking. As a crowd gathered, Luke glared down at his nephew. “Cuff him.” He ordered.

“But- look at him, Chief. He needs a doctor.”

“Cuff him.” Luke’s brows narrowed. “I know my nephew better than anyone, and he’s dangerous.”

_ Your nephew? _ Rey wanted to ask, but bit back her accost.  _ The only child Leia had was…. _

_ Oh. _

Rey pushed the leader of the First Order onto his back, then cuffed his hands. One of the easiest arrests an officer could make. But this… This felt different somehow.

“Legs, too.” Luke tossed her another pair, scowling, and Rey didn’t argue as she snapped them onto Kylo Ren’s ankles.

Meanwhile, Jess had woken up fully from her crash and glared at Poe. “What the hell was that, Dameron?!” She exclaimed.

“You were supposed to come out _behind_ him. Not _in_ _front_ of him.”

“Whatever.” Jess groaned and held her head. 

“Here. The medic’s gonna check you out for a concussion. Don’t worry- even if you have one you’ll still be going home tonight.” Poe raised an eyebrow. “You do have a home, right now, correct?”

“If you call Snap and Kare’s couch a home.”

Poe’s heart hurt but knew there was nothing he could do at the moment. 

“Okay, miss.” Said the paramedic who came up beside him on the curb. He gently lifted Jess’s chin and shined a light in her eyes, then leaned back. “Can you tell me your name?”

“Jess.”

The medic frowned down at her license. “Your  _ full  _ name.” 

Jess felt well enough. “Xiao-Lan Jessika Pava.”

“Right. Do you know where you are right now?” 

“Corner of main and high.” 

“Last thing. Can you stand up?”

Jess did, but as soon as she was up on her feet she immediately swayed, doubled over and began to gag. 

Poe was immediately on alert, but the medic was used to this, even as Jess’s last meal was only inches from his foot. He turned to Poe. “Can someone watch her over night? She’s only mildly concussed. Should be fine as soon as she can stand up and walk straight.”

That had to have become the motto of Poe’s life right now. “Can someone watch him/her?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take her home.”

“Dameron, you wouldn’t.” Jess slurred.

“Not like that.” Poe glared at her and gave the officer a dismissing smile. The man nodded and hurried off.

Eventually, Rey came over to them. It had taken all the officers on scene to get Ren detained. 

“And guess who’s probably going to pay the bail?” She glowered.

“Who?”

“My grandfather.” 

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Poe asked, confused. Luke nodded at her and she nodded back, laying a hand on Poe's arm. 

"The First Order is connected to the criminal underground my grandfather runs, The Final Order. He's trying to spread it all over the country." 

Poe looked confused. "Wait, where does he work out of?" Rey walked over to Poe's car, getting into the driver's seat as Poe fell into the passenger seat. "New York City."

"Wait, so your grandpa is, like, a mafia boss or something?" 

"Yes, Poe. But don't worry." She kissed his cheek and started the car. "We'll get ahead of them, no matter what it takes." Rey turned the car so it was facing the right way and drove down the road, headed back towards Aidan's house, and leaving the first responders on duty to clean up the mess. 


	7. Early Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We changed up the ages and backstory of Zay a bit, fyi... It'll be important later and fits better with the timeline.
> 
> WARNING: THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS WHY THIS IS RATED MATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 
> 
> If you aren't comfortable, it starts at the line:  
> ""Hold on, I’m picking up where we left off.” He muttered, sliding his hands to the front of her."
> 
> Just skip ahead to the end of the chapter.

“You guys keep getting into trouble! Kare can’t stand much more of this stress...” said Snap on the phone later. “But yeah, I can pick up Jess.” 

“Thanks, Snap. I owe you another one.” Poe said, then hung up his phone. 

“I think they’ve learned what our vehicles look like. That’s the only explanation for why we keep getting chased.” Rey said, gripping the wheel hard.

“You’re right. Turn here!” Poe said suddenly, and out of instinct Rey obeyed. 

“What are we doing?” Rey exclaimed. 

“We’re gonna park the car and walk. I don’t want them to track _us,_ too.” 

Rey had to admit that was smart. And,now that he could do it, it would also keep the kids safe. 

“The First Order is going to ruin Christmas.” Poe muttered. 

“Only if you let them.” Rey said as she parked Black One at the park. “I guess we’ll take the back way. The door will be locked, but I can call Zay.” 

"Okay. You know, she'll wonder why we didn't drive up instead." Rey said. 

Poe sighed, worried. "Yea. It's only a matter of time now until we have to tell them what's going on, though." Rey shuddered. She wasn't looking forward to that. She didn't want Zay to be scared like she was when her parents were killed. Poe called Zay and after he told her where they were, Zay hung up. Rey shuddered again, but this time it was from the cold. 

Poe noticed and stopped her. "Are you cold?" Instead of lying, she decided to answer honestly. "Yes." 

Without a second thought, Poe unzipped his leather jacket and removed it. He laid it over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her forehead. 

Rey pulled the jacket tighter around her. It smelled like aftershave and auto oil, and it somehow comforted her. "That was some fine driving back there, by the way. Sorry if it seemed like I was doubting you." 

They reached the end of the sidewalk that went behind their house and turned to walk up it. They reached the back door safely and stood there as they heard Zay walk down the stairs. Poe leaned his head down and gave her a sweet kiss, Rey returning it with a hand on his chest. 

They separated just before the light came on and Zay opened the door. "Where's your car, Poe? Did you guys get towed and have to take a taxi back?"

“Yes to half of that.” Poe said, letting Rey enter first. “It’s a long story that you don’t get to hear.”

“Eliana’s already in bed since it’s past 8. Is Dad coming home late tonight?” Asked the teenager.

Rey and Poe exchanged a glance. “I- I’m not sure if he’ll be home tonight at all.”

“Oh.” Zay said, but it didn’t seem to bother her too much. 

Poe wandered off to get ready for bed and take a shower now that he could finally stand.

“Ever since the First Order kicked up, he’s gone more and more.” Zay said sadly, already on her way back up the stairs. 

“Wait. Zay.” The girl turned. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Rey asked. “I always feel better after talking about things.” 

“You think I’m upset about him being gone?” Zay shook her head. “It’s not that.”

“But it could still help to talk.” Rey persisted. 

“Okay.” She shrugged, and Rey followed her to the couches upstairs. Zay’s eyes went almost immediately to the flags on the mantle.

“Tomorrow is the anniversary of my father’s death.” She said. “And then… my mother died a week later in the hospital because of Gideon Hask. I was eight years old.” 

_Eight years old,_ Rey thought. She had been younger than that when her parents sent her away. Unkar Plutt had not been the nicest orphanage director anyway. That wasn't really the best time of her life. 

"It's okay, Zay. I'm sure that if he saw you today, he'd be proud of how strong and brave you are." Rey smiled sadly at her as she sat in a chair. 

“I wish I could join the fight against the Order. I'm just...too young." 

Rey shook her head. "Nah, that's nonsense. You can help out still. You could recruit maybe? You have the perfect personality for it." 

Zay looked up at Rey, a spark in her eyes. "Really? But I'm just a kid."

"Never underestimate a kid." Rey said before she yawned. “Zay, if you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you live with your uncle? I thought that since he’s your family you would’ve been placed with him before your godparents.”

“Oh, uh, Shriv? He’s a good guy. Don’t worry. But he’s just…Too busy for a kid. It wouldn’t have been good for me to spend all of my time with him. I’m allowed to see him whenever I want, unless he’s working, and he’s gotten me from school sometimes. He’s always over for birthdays and other holidays, you can meet him then.”

“That’s good that you are still able to talk with him.” Rey said, stifling another yawn that Zay also mimicked due to seeing her. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I'd better go to bed. You should, too. Will you be able to sleep?”

“I think so. Thanks, Rey. It was nice to talk to someone who… gets all of this.” Zay used her hands to gesture wildly around the room. 

With a smile, Rey got up and hugged Zay before she left the game room. She didn't get far when a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her to a firm chest. 

"Where are you going, Sunshine?”

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I was just headed to your room. I thought you were going to start getting some of your things together."

“Nah. That can wait for morning. Come sleep with me.” Rey’s cheeks immediately flushed and Poe realized his mistake. “Not- not like that. Unless… unless you want to.”

Oh, Rey wanted to. But she wouldn’t say that. 

“Let me get ready for bed first.” Rey looked down at his feet to hide her face. “You took off your brace!” She exclaimed. 

“Yeah- just to shower and sleep.” He wiggled the toes of his left foot. “We’re almost to the end.”

“Almost.” She agreed. 

When she came back from getting ready, Poe was already in bed, wearing nothing but sleep shorts from what she could tell. 

“We should go out tomorrow. Christmas shopping.” He proposed.

“Will you be strong enough to do that?” Rey asked, sliding into bed beside him. 

“With you, I can do anything.” Poe slipped an arm around her and she burrowed into his bare chest. Not too much hair on it, which she enjoyed. It was nice and warm.

“I’m worried about Jess. She’s living on Snap’s couch.”

Poe spoke into the darkness.

“Well,” Rey began, opening her eyes to look at him. “If you’re moving in with me to be closer to here, couldn’t she take your old place?”

“Yeah, that could work.” Poe said. “But- other than that. She needs a _real_ job.”

“The police force is in need of a technical analyst. We could use more girls on the crew.”

“Yeah… I’ll ask her. But she’ll need to clean up her act.”

“I agree.” Rey hummed. “It’s really sweet how you’re looking out for her.”

“I look out for everyone.”

“I know.” She pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then laid her chin on the hand that was across his chest. “That’s why I love you. From the moment I saw you speeding down the highway, I loved you.”

“That goes for both of us.” He grinned, slipping a hand under her shirt. He began tracing lazy circles, and Rey suddenly found her breath coming quicker. 

“So, uh. Once we move in together…” She said to distract herself, trying to breath steadily. 

“Yeah?” Poe leaned down to kiss her head and pulled her harder against him.

“You make it very hard to wait.” She whispered.

“Wait on what?” He was grinning now, his hand moving faster on her bare skin. 

_Oh, please._ She wanted to beg. 

“Poe…” She whined, wrapping her legs around his right thigh, pressing herself close to him. 

When she moved, he groaned and felt his core tighten. For a few moments, he had his head tilted back until he felt the heat fade. “Rey?” He asked, facing her.

She leaned up for a kiss in response. 

“Rey.” He said, more insistently so she finally stopped. “I know everyone’s been joking about it, but I wanted to ask you. Do you… do you _want_ kids?”

“Yes, she said, without hesitation. “But… I can’t.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, and she sat up, took his hand and placed it on her upper arm. His thumb found something hard under her skin. 

“Assurance.” She explained. “Leia requires all the female recruits to get shots in increments if we’re on field duty. Doesn’t want us to be pregnant and putting ourselves in danger.” 

“How long?” He asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. 

“Two more years. Then, I can decide if I want to get another one.” She leaned down on her elbows over Poe, still wrapped around his leg, “If _we_ want me to get another one.”

“Oh-“ Poe began, but it ended in his lips being stolen by hers. 

"I don't think I can wait that long," Poe moaned as Rey moved against him again. 

"Neither can I." Rey said against his lips. "We can go farther than this, but we'll have to stay as quiet as we can. Aidan will kill us both." 

Poe found the strength to sit up and gently push her over onto her back. He made sure to carefully move his left leg. "I'll have to make sure he starts with you. The way you've been teasing me?" 

Rey laid a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Poe made sure the move wasn't in vain, and tilted his head to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her other hand ghosted over his shoulder and moved to his back, dragging down to his lower back and pulling him down onto her. He inhaled sharply at the pressure, and the heat in his core intensified. "Rey-" He said against her lips. 

She looked at him. "Yea?”

"Let's leave off there. The evening was exhausting." Rey pressed a final kiss to his soft lips. When they pulled away, Poe laid his head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heartbeat. Rey pulled the blanket over them. Her hands went to his curls and pet them until soft snores came from him.

"I just wish I didn't have to wait." She let her arms wrap around his shoulders and drifted off to sleep to the sound of his soft breathing.

**ooooooo**

“Aurgh!” Rey screamed the next morning, frightening Poe awake. 

“What happened?” He demanded just in time to see Rey throw her phone down onto the bed in frustration.

“Bailed him out. Just like I said he would.”

“How is that even legal?” Poe wondered. “The man’s a criminal!”

“I don’t know.” Rey shook her head. “But no matter what we do, it’ll never be good enough.”

“Hey.” Poe wrapped her in his arms. “Don’t say that. We’ll figure it out, someday.”

She mumbled something into his chest. 

“What was that?”

She pulled away to look at him. “You said ‘we’.”

“Oh? I did, did I?”

"Poe, I don't want you getting into this. I love you too much to see you get hurt or worse." Poe stood up and stretched, limping over to where Rey was standing with her arms crossed. 

He wrapped her up from behind, head resting on her shoulder and nuzzling it into her neck. "But I don't want you to get hurt either. And, there's still more criminals out there from this gang." 

Rey sighed and leaned back into him as he pressed a kiss to where her neck met her shoulder. "I don't want you hurt." Poe scoffed lightly.

"Look at what I did in my life so far. I was a fighter pilot during Operation Desert Storm, and I've had many brushes with death. And look, I'm still alive." Rey left his arms and walked across the room. 

"Yea, well that was a dogfight. This is a gang, Poe. That's two very different things. I don't want you to end up getting hurt again, like I said." 

Poe pulled on a shirt without saying a word and went for the shower. The silence told Rey he was hurt. He did want to help. He just took her words the wrong way. She shut her eyes and felt sick. This was nowhere close to an actual argument, but it still hurt her. She sighed and put her uniform on. May as well get ready for the morning shift.

**oooooooo**

Christmas was just two days away now. Rey had last-minute shopping to do. She pulled out of the third parking lot she had been in that afternoon, trying to beat 5 o'clock traffic. Poe had finished his shopping a couple days ago. Speaking of Poe... 

She and Poe hadn't spoken in days, a quiet period between the two that everybody seemed to notice. When she was helping Poe move his stuff into her apartment, just a few words were shared. Rey didn't know what happened between them, but she'd spoken the truth. She didn't want him hurt. 

The drive back to her apartment was quiet, her thoughts of Poe in the back of her mind. She would see him when she arrived, seeing as they were now sharing a house and a room and even a bed. 

That’s when she realized…

She didn’t know _how_ to talk to him.

Well, she knew what to say to him, but not how. She’d already said her true feelings.

So all that was left now was to apologize. 

Ugh, apologizing was _not_ her strong suit. But for Poe, she would get good at it.

“I’m sorry.” She blurted when he walked in the door. He still had a slight limp, but was much more confident now. 

"Sorry for what?" Poe asked, standing from the couch and walking over. Rey tried sputtering out an answer, but her face was eventually buried into his chest as he hugged her. 

"What I said a few days ago," came her muffled reply. 

"Nonsense. I thought it over, and I was just being dramatic."

"Yea, just a little bit," Rey said muffled. 

Poe pulled away and placed his large hands on her shoulders, looking into her hazel eyes. "You know I still love you, right?" 

Rey's gaze softened and she stepped closer. "Yes, I know." Poe leaned in and kissed her softly, apologizing. Rey took it in a way he wasn't expecting and kissed back. They separated and Poe looked down at her warmly. 

"Do you have any presents for me?" Rey shook her head.

"Don't get any ideas, flyboy." He laughed and walked back into the living room.

"Okay. I'll hide in here. Tell me when it's safe to look." Rey reached out the door and grabbed the gifts she got for him and snuck them by the living room. 

After stashing the receipts, she hid Poe’s presents under some clothes on her side of the closet. Okay, it wasn’t really ‘her’ side, but Poe only occupied a fraction of the space. “You can come out now! Just don’t come into the closet.” 

She heard a door open in response and set to work, quickly wrapping the presents she had gotten for him. The presents for the girls she left out for his approval before she wrapped them.

“Art set and model plane. Very nice.” He approved, glancing over her shoulder. 

“Well, from what I could tell Zay is an amazing artist and Eliana likes to build things. So… _voila_.”

“ _Voila_.” Poe echoed the funny word and then leaned down to kiss her. “I love your accent.”

“Oh, do you?” She teased. 

“It’s just too bad you don’t say my name in a funny way with it like you do other people’s.” He continued, nuzzling her neck. Rey felt herself begin to melt into him. 

“Poe…”She warned. 

“Hold on, I’m picking up where we left off.” He muttered, sliding his hands to the front of her. 

“Poe, sit down if we’re going to do this.” 

His lips found a spot on her neck and kissed, nipped and began to suck lightly, while at the same time, he backed them up towards Rey’s- no, their- bed. 

“Nothing to stop us now.” He murmured. 

“You’ll ruin one of your presents if you keep kissing me.” She teased, trying and failing to escape his grip. Poe was incredibly strong. 

“I love you too much to care. And besides. How am I supposed to protect you unless you’re safely in my arms?” 

“Let me at least turn around.” Rey insisted, and the moment she did, he was kissing her. 

_Well, this brings a whole new meaning to hug and make up._ She thought, and opened her mouth against his, battling his tongue for room. 

“Rey.” He murmured, against her mouth. She straddled him and looked into his pleading brown eyes. “Before we, before we go on- are we, are we going to have to stop tonight?”

“I don’t see any reason to.” Rey said, kissing the edge of his mouth even as she began to tremble with need and nervousness and want. “No kids, no Aidan- just us.” 

“I love you.” He whispered, voice deeper than usual.

“Then show me.” She told him. 

He did, kissing her passionately and somehow in a way different from anything they’d shared before. His hands slid under her shirt and this time she didn’t stop him, just kissed him and made noises of pleasure into his mouth. “Poe.” She whispered, when he began to take her shirt off. Her legs wrapped around his waist and settled onto his hips, causing him to groan loudly. 

“You’re so loud.” She teased, trying to keep her voice steady even with his hands on the bare skin of her back. 

"Yeah? Loud? You'd be surprised what happens to a man after two weeks of teasing." Rey pressed into him more and wiggled her hips around. 

Poe laid back and pulled her down on top of him. His head fell back on the pillow, exposing the column of his throat, and he moaned. Rey didn't think twice and leaned forward to kiss his neck where it was exposed. She felt pleasure coil deep within and found it in her to leave a love bite on his neck, just beside his Adam's apple. 

"Better?" Poe cracked his eyes and looked at her. "No. More. Please." Rey's nimble fingers started undoing the buttons of his shirt as she tried not to break at the feel of Poe's lips on her neck. 

She'd just managed to get the last one undone when he bit down on the soft skin at the junction of her neck and her shoulder. She inhaled sharply and tangled her hands in his curls, tugging them. "That...was....unfair." 

She panted as Poe continued his assault, eventually trailing up to under her ear and nibbling on the sensitive skin, Rey bit back a groan. She felt his stubble scrape along her skin, prompting her to grab his face and kiss him deeply. 

Now it was Poe's turn. His hands moved up her back to her bra, where he unclasped it and let it fall onto his chest before he tossed it away, his other hand on her face where he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Rey grabbed the wrist of that free hand and pinned it above his head.

“Should I go get those handcuffs?” She teased, and Poe is so enamored with her that he just curses in response. He could hold back a few minutes longer. Unless-

He cursed again when she began to move against him, hips on hips, and he felt himself losing control. All he wanted to do was to touch her all over that beautiful body of hers and make her think twice about teasing him so much the next time. 

_God, she’s so strong!_ Poe realizes as he tries and fails to flip her over onto her back. She smiled cheekily at him and pinned his other arm, too. “Not so fast, flyboy. You’ve not exactly _impressed_ me yet.”

“I’ll show you-“ Poe begins but then their mouths and tongue and teeth are colliding, fighting, and in the middle of it all she lets his hands free and he grabs her waist and holds her against him, core still tightening. His lips leave hers and begin to explore down her neck, planting similar love bites to which she had given him. She’s panting, he’s sweating, but it doesn’t matter to either of them because this is a messy kind of thing. 

“You know,” he tried playing a guilt card on her. “Kissing you is hard from all the way down here.” It’s true, his neck is cramping and it’s hard to reach her shoulder. 

“You insufferable man.” Rey growls and rolls over. “It’s a good thing you’re handsome otherwise I never would have-“ she’s cut off when a gasp escaped her lips.

She was so distracted that she never felt his clever hands undo the zipper to her pants and slip into her panties. Even though this was Rey's first time, she knew exactly what he was doing. _He's done this before,_ she thought. She moaned when he slipped a finger into her. "Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop." He thumbed the outside of her folds and she jerked up against him. 

His other hand came down to caress her breast where his mouth was teasing her nipple. A hand locked into his hair and she tugged it violently when he slid a second finger into her and scissored. "Poe..." She moaned. He lifted his head from her breast and looked at her, breathless. If only she knew just how much he enjoyed the pull against his scalp. He dipped his head down and attacked her other breast, Rey squirming under him and bucking her hips to his as he slowed his scissoring. "Poe...why'd you stop?" She whined. 

"You don't tease me for two weeks and expect not to be punished." But oh, did he have plans up his sleeve. He sucked the juice from his fingers and almost moaned. "Sweeter than sugar." Rey sighed and laid her hands on his shoulder blades as he skimmed his hands down her sides and to her pants. He helped her wriggle out of them and discarded them on the floor and wiggled down her body, kissing down her stomach. Her breathing picked up when his head became closer to where she really, secretly, wanted those perfect, pink lips to be. "Again, you tell me if it's too much. We can take it slow."

“No, it’s...Perfect.” She sighed, and gave herself into his teasing. She would get him back, somehow. Maybe if she- 

No time to finish that thought. Poe was moving again, his mouth doing exactly what she had wanted all of this time. Her fingers tightened in his hair as she squirmed, squealing and humming. At the moment, she was enjoying so much pleasure that she didn’t mind that he may have done this before. Her eyes closed and mouth betrayed what she wanted from him. Grinning, he complied.

“Poe.” She panted, when he added his fingers to the fray again. “Oh, can’t you go faster?” She demanded, and with a grin Poe only slowed, but added another finger and increased his thrusts until she was screaming his name and tightening uncontrollably against him. 

That was her first orgasm with a man, and force above she was glad it had been Poe. But what confused her was that he seemed just as out of breath as she was. That didn’t seem right. 

While he was busy murmuring to her and kissing back up her abdomen she found his core and he barked,literally barked her name and buried his face in her neck. 

She wasn’t sure what to expect, and she certainly didn’t know what to do when she pulled off Poe’s pants and boxers and exposed him to her. They were both naked now, and Rey felt oddly shy as she held Poe in her hands, especially when he began to shake and mutter intelligible words in Spanish. 

_I must be doing something right,_ she grinned, and continued touching him, moving her hand in accordance with the noises he made. 

“Rey-“ Poe begged and struggled to hold himself up, her ministrations becoming too much as he began to shake. 

“It’s time for you to have a taste of your own medicine.” She whispered, and that was enough to make him fight her, to begin pressing into her hands and starting a rhythm, just like he was going to do inside her, later. Rey stayed with him to the end and when he began to cry out and warn her-

She let go of him right when he was at his tensest. It took him a few moments, but then Poe was staring at her cocky grin. “Punishment,” she repeated and gave him an adorable shrug. 

That was the last intelligible thing Poe heard from her when he began to kiss her again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through the chapter alive, it gets better in every single way from here.


	8. Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual references for the first few paragraphs, but it cleans up afterward.   
> Also, Poe is a dork and doesn't know how to wrap presents lol.

He startled awake a few hours later, his hungry stomach being the culprit. Oh, he had _certainly_ eaten that night, but he needed real food. 

He shimmied out of Rey’s arms (she still hadn’t fallen off of him since they had finished round three. Or was it four?), slid on his pants commando style and snuck to the kitchen for an 8-o’clock meal.

Poe ran a hand through his hair and opened the fridge, pulling out a carton of eggs. He found a skillet and placed it on the stove top and lit the fire, cracking the egg and putting it in the skillet. He found a bag of sausage links and threw them in there as well. He started mixing pancake batter from a bag that was sitting on the counter and poured it on a griddle he laid on the stove. He went to flip the eggs when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist and a forehead land between his shoulder blades.

"Morning, Sunshine." She placed a kiss on the back of his neck and gave him room to turn around.

"Morning, handsome." Their lips connected sweetly and shortly. 

"How'd you sleep," he asked. 

Rey yawned and stretched. "The best I have in weeks." She brushed some stray curls from his forehead, admiring the work she'd done on his hair the night before. She giggled. 

"What?" He flipped the pancakes. 

“Your hair." He looked up at his forehead as though he could see it that way and snorted. 

"Yea, you did a pretty good job on it last night." She laughed this time, an adorable snort leaving her nose. 

"You look like a dandelion." He chuckled at this and attempted taming his curls by running his fingers through it. One finger got caught in a clump and it ripped through, a soft "ow" leaving Poe's lips. "Don't worry. I like it this way." Poe gave her a look. 

“You can make it like that again if you want?" She swatted his chest. 

"Not until Christmas is over." He sighed and turned back to the stove. "Okay, if you say so." Rey walked into the living room and turned on the radio, joyful holiday music playing from the speakers. "This early?" 

She shrugged. "We both have presents to wrap, love." He turned from the stove and ran after her as fast as he could. "I'll give you something to wrap..." 

She squealed and ran behind the couch to keep it between them. They mirrored each other's movements before Rey made a dash for their room and got wrapped up in Poe's strong arms. "Poe, stop!" She laughed as Poe tickled her sides. The phone rang and Poe let her answer it and he went back to the stove to put the food onto plates.

“Hello?”

“Oh, don’t be so formal.” Said the former pilot from the other side of the line.

Rey smiled, “Hi, Jess. What’s up?”

“I was just… checking in. I’m cleared from my concussion now.” Rey frowned. It didn’t seem like Jess to be this… skittish. “Jess?” She interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to talk to Poe, instead?”

“Yes.” Jess admitted in a small voice. “Don’t get me wrong, I like you, Rey, but I-“

“No, it’s fine Jess. I understand.” Rey handed the phone to Poe, who had crept up behind her with a furrowed brow when he saw her expression.

“Hey, Jess.” He answered, and Rey wandered back to the couch, pulling her legs underneath her. She hoped there was nothing wrong with Jess. She liked her, despite her relentless teasing and innuendoes. Speaking of which, her mind couldn’t help but drift back to last night. Those had to have been some of the best hours of her life.

Meanwhile, on the phone, Jess was telling Poe about how she had lost her job. “And I also don’t have a car.” She reminded him a bit pointedly. 

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, Jess.” Poe said and sat next to Rey. “Listen, there’s something I’ve wanted to ask you, anyway. Me and Rey have talked long and hard about this and-“

“Of course I’ll be your baby’s godmother, Dameron!” Jess exclaimed, and back on her side of the conversation Snap choked on his drink from overhearing that.

“No, Jess.” Poe rolled his eyes. “It’s not that. Listen, Rey and I moved in together-“

“Called it.”

“-And I want you to have my old apartment. Don’t worry about the rent for the first few months.”

For once, Jess was silent. 

“Also.” Rey leaned over and spoke into the phone. “There’s a spot open in the police force. We could use you. It’d be kinda nice to have more girls around. It’ll be a much better job than delivering pizza.”

"You guys really mean it?" Rey and Poe both answered her with a yes. "Yes, we'll even help you move in. And, I'm sure Rey can help you get on at the police department." 

"Merry Christmas," Rey added. Jess let out an excited noise and Poe could feel her smile through the phone. 

"I'll talk to you later, guys. I have some gifts I need to wrap." Poe smiled. "All right, Testor." He hung up and Rey was sure that was the most adorable smile she'd ever seen on Poe's face. 

"Happy much?" Rey asked. Poe's smile widening if that was possible. 

"I mean. we're helping someone out! I love Christmas! I'm excited for her. Stars, her boss at the pizza place was just..." He ran an excited hand through his hair. "I'm happy for HER. I'm happy for YOU. I'm happy for EVERYTHING!" 

Rey was very confused about his reaction, but after remembering the stuff they went through, she understood. "We might have to wait until after the holidays when everything settles down. But as for trying to get her on at the police department, I can try talking to Aidan or Skywalker."

“I’m sure they’ll be fine with it.” Poe was still grinning. “I can’t wait to see her in a few hours…”

“Seeing her for what?” Rey asked. 

“Oh, I always spend Christmas Eve with them, then on Christmas the rest of us all convene at Aidan’s since he’s most centrally located. You’ll finally get to meet my dad.”

Rey was suddenly apprehensive. “Do you… do you think he’ll like me?”

“Sunshine, he’ll love you!” Poe exclaimed. “And if for some reason he doesn’t-“ He puffed out his chest in an attempt to look manly. “I’ll stand up to him for you.”

“Thanks, flyboy.” She said with a grin, letting him fold her into her arms. For a second, he just held her, then she felt him kiss the top of her head. “I should go take a shower. I’m probably messy from last night.” 

“We both are.” Poe pointed out and smirked. “Is your shower big enough for two?”

“Even if it was… if I were to let you in neither of us would _ever_ get out.”

“You’re probably right about that.” Poe sighed and let her go. “But you should eat first. I made breakfast.”

“I know. That’s what woke me up.” Poe exaggerated pulling out her chair at the table and served her a plate. It wasn’t just from last night- no, Poe was truly and deeply in love with her, and was extremely glad that they were beginning to share a life together. 

“What?” Rey asked, glancing up at him from around her bite of egg. “You’re staring.”

“I’m just busy thinking of how much I love you, Sunshine.” Poe said, not yet taking a bite of his own breakfast. 

She gave him a playful look over her shoulder as she stood up from the table and walked away.

**oooooooo**

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Poe exclaimed and surrendered himself to one of Snap’s bear hugs. Kare gave Rey a careful embrace and barely got out in time for Jess to come crashing into both Rey and Poe, sputtering excitedly.

They eventually calmed her down, and Rey sat down with Kare while they waited for the others. She had tried to help, but Kare had waved her off, “I’m pregnant, not helpless, though Snap seems to forget that!” But her husband was too busy to notice. 

“You look stressed, Kare.” Rey said, picking up easily on the woman’s anxiety. 

“Not as much stressed as I am excited.” Kare placed a hand on her belly, finally swollen to what seemed to be its final size. “The doctor has decided she wants me induced on the 3rd of January. Just a few weeks early, nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, that’s great- and scary, and wonderful all at the same time!” Rey gushed. “Are you ready?”

“No.” Kare groaned. “But at least we finished the nursery.”

"Don't worry, Kare. I'm sure you'll do just fine." She laid her hand over Kare's reassuringly and smiled at her as they overheard Poe and Jess playfully bantering in the background as Snap lumbered into the living room and sat on the other side of Kare and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"Come on, babe. You have friends and a good husband to help you out." 

"Yea, but I'll be pushing out a HUMAN, Wexely." Oh. That's what she was nervous about. "Why don't you go talk to Poe? Let me and Rey have girls' talk." 

Snap shook his head. "No way. They're too busy fighting." 

They all turned to glance at where Jess was playfully taunting Poe for moving in with Rey. "Called it! Called it! Called it!" 

Poe facepalmed. "Yes, we all know you called it."After a beat, Jess let a smirk cross her face. 

"Did you have sex yet?" Whatever conversations were happening at that point stopped. Poe flushed, but luckily Jess didn't see it. 

"No. Why? We've only been together for three weeks." On the couch, Rey hid her face. Kare knew why when she saw Rey's shoulders tense, but Snap was completely oblivious. 

Kare leaned as far forward as her belly would allow and whispered "I won't say anything."

"Like I said, she's gotta clean up her act before she tries to get a job at the police department." Rey whispered back.

“You’re letting Jess get a job at the police department?” Kare said, incredulous. She hadn’t heard yet. Then again, she did look as if she had hardly woken up when they’d come over.

“Yeah, she’s also going to be moving out of here and into Poe’s old place. We’re taking care of her, because that’s what friends do.”

_Friends._

“I feel as if I’d never had friends until I met all of you.”Rey said, then quickly stammered. “I mean, I knew Finn but- you’re probably one of my first and closest girlfriends.” Rey made sure to space out the word so it was obviously not presuming anything. 

“Well, I’m honored.” Kare smiled, and Rey squeezed her hand. 

“Has she been behaving?” She asked, gesturing to Kare’s belly. 

“Oh, you know. She’s making the most of her last week in here.” 

Snap hadn’t been paying attention, but once he heard his wife talk about their baby he was quick to jump on it. “It’s definitely a boy. What are you talking about?”

“Temmin Wexley, I’ve been growing this baby inside of me for nearly ten months- I think I have a bit more intuition on it than you do. Besides, Rey thinks it’s a girl, too.”

A look of betrayal crossed his face. “But she told me the other day in the hospital that she agreed with _me!”_ He protested. 

“No I didn’t! I just nodded.”

“Yeah, stop whining, Snap. It’s a girl. Women are always right.” Poe winked at Rey when he said that and she blushed.

Everyone looked to Jess, who shrugged. “I mean, what does it matter? We’ll all find out in a week or so.”

“Yeah.” Said Kare. “A week.” Rey held her hand again and Snap frowned from behind his beard. “I’ll go make some hot chocolate.” He offered and lumbered off towards the kitchen. 

“I think I’ll have tea instead.” Kare said.

“I meant tea.” Snap corrected.

“I’ll have some hot chocolate.” Jess said.

“Make your own!” Snap called back jokingly. “Rey? Poe? How about you?”

“Tea.” Rey said at the same time Poe said “hot chocolate.” They glanced at each other and Kare chuckled. 

“If I could lean down, I would grab that first present I see with my name on it. This is my year to open first.”

“Nu-uh!” Poe and Jess exclaimed in tandem, then glared at each other.

“You went first last year, Poe!”

“No, you did!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-“ 

The stopped arguing when Kare groaned loudly, clutching at her belly. In the kitchen, dishes clattered as Snap dropped three glasses of hot chocolate and two glasses of tea and began running towards her. 

“Seems like the baby’s had enough of your arguing!” 

Even Rey was worried as Snap finally reached her and grabbed her hand. Poe and Jess watched in silent shock. "Is everything okay?" 

Kare hunched over. "Yea, just...cramps. Bad cramps." 

"Want to go to the hospital?" 

Kare shook her head. "No. I don't think my water broke. Just hurts."

"Really?" Kare ducked her head and looked at Rey, winking. Rey tried not to laugh. "Yea. Bad." Kare kept her face hidden and all Snap could see was her shoulders quaking.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm here. Take the pain out on me." Snap wrapped her up and Kare let out a cackle. 

A mix of confusion and relief shot through everybody as she sat up, throwing her head back, and laughed. "All she did was kick. I just wanted you guys to stop arguing." Kare had finally settled and laid a gentle hand on her belly. "But you wait until my reaction actually means something. You'd better be on your toes then, Wexley." Snap smiled.

"Oh, trust me. After that, I will be." Snap looked utterly relieved but shaken as he settled back into a chair. Rey and Kare were still laughing to themselves and Jess and Poe finally stopped arguing. 

“I think it’s obvious that Kare should go first this year.” Poe ventured to say, and with a smug look on her face Kare accepted.

Poe came up behind Snap and clapped him on the shoulder, “sorry about that, man. You know we’re just used to joking around and-“

“Yeah, yeah.” Snap waved it off.

Poe knew that Snap was feeling anxiety that he likely wouldn’t understand for at least a few more years. Subconsciously, he found himself looking at Rey.

Although they've only been together for three weeks, Poe decided that Rey was the one he wanted to be with. She was kind, sweet, beautiful, the perfect woman to be with. They were already aware of the age gap, but that didn't stop them. "Hey, Poe? The phone's ringing." Poe was broken from his train of thought and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was Finn. 

“Hey, man. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to hang out later, Rose and I already have all of our presents wrapped." 

Poe glanced at the living room where Jess was scruffing up BeeBee. "Yea, I can't right now. We're at Snap's." 

Kare caught ear of Poe's words and swatted his shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Finn," Poe answered. 

"It's okay. Let him come over. He won't be intruding." Everyone looked at Poe with a pleading look.

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea, Poe. Let him over."

"Yea, come on over, Finn." A couple mixed answers said as Kare looked wholly satisfied.

"Yea, Finn. Come on over. You know where D'Qar Apartments are?" Poe said.

"You forget, I'm a paramedic. I'll be there in a few." Poe hung up and looked back at Kare nervously.

"Perfect! Now we have more friends!" She gushed.

Snap mouthed the words "thank God". After earlier, they didn't want to make her upset again. Not after that.

It took only a few minutes for Finn and Rose to arrive. They’d only worked together a few times before, but everyone got along famously. 

“I made something... for the baby.” Rose stuttered nervously as she approached Kare. They’d known each other for months now, but Rose still got nervous speaking with the people she considered heroes due to their actions in the wars.

It was a yellow crocheted baby blanket, a color that could be suited for either gender since they didn’t know.

“It’s beautiful, Rose. Thank you!” Kare gushed, actually wiping her eyes due to the hormones. 

“Well, at least you know your kid’ll be nice and warm one day.” Poe muttered to Finn and could tell that his friend blushed. 

“Poe, we aren’t even thinking about that!” Finn protested. “We aren’t even- wait.” Finn looked across the room at Rey “are you two-“

“We moved in together. That’s all.”

At Poe's flush, Finn clapped him on the shoulder. "How long have you two been together?"

"Come on, Finn. I told you-"

"I won't tell anybody. We've been friends for a while, right?"

Poe sighed, knowing he was right. He was the only man besides Snap that he would trust. "Uh...like, three weeks? I tell you, Finn. She's the one." He went back to watching her from across the room as she talked and laughed with Black Squadron. 

He was proud that they were taking her in as one of their own, talking with her and laughing at her jokes. Finn saw the dreamy look in Poe's eyes. "Dang, you're in deep, aren't you?" 

Poe looked at him. "Yea, a little." He returned Finn's slap on the shoulder and walked into the living room. 

"Anyone want a drink? Snacks? Maybe we can play a game?" Snap asked. Everyone agreed and Snap grabbed a couple of games. "Let's see here...Clue, Sorry, Twister..." He trailed off at Kare's scoff.

"You all can play Twister if you want, but you better bet I'm spinning the arrow. I'm a little...you know?" 

Snap shrugged. "Or, we can play UNO? Then we can get our dinner later. I put the ham in the oven about an hour ago. We have plenty of time."

“But what kind of UNO?” Jess wondered,”stacks or no stacks, jump-ins or no jump-ins, and last time I played with one of Snap’s deck I got an “f- you draw 32” wild card.”

“I think we’ll keep it simple since there’s so many of us.” Poe spoke for the group.

“You take the fun out of everything.” Jess muttered but sat around the table to comply. “Are you sure you don’t want to play ‘2 truths and a lie?’”

“With you? No.” Snap said firmly as he shuffled half the deck and handed the rest to Finn. “You tend to get too out of hand.”

Jess looked like she wanted to argue, but saw Kare and decided that it wouldn’t be worth it. Snap dealt the cards and it began. 

**oooooooo**

"Mmmm, this is a great ham. Where'd you buy this thing?" Snap asked Poe. "Walmart. I didn't want to spend too much on dinner if we're all going to Aidan's tomorrow for his supper." 

The dinner was simple, just ham and potatoes, but it was enough. "The flavor is so smoky." Rey was already on her second plate. 

Poe looked at her curiously. "Weren't my pancakes enough for you, sweetheart?" 

"They were, but this ham is just as amazing." Poe smiled warmly at her from across the table. 

Jess stopped chewing when she noticed the scharade. "Eww, guys, gross. Just get it over with."

"That isn't really a dinner topic, Jess," Snap muttered. Jess's shoulders slumped. "Yea, I guess not." They kept eating, and when everyone had their fill, they went into the living room and turned on the TV to find a Christmas special.

Kare, who hadn’t eaten more than a few bites of dinner claimed she had a headache. Rey and Rose accompanied her to the nursery, where she lovingly began to point out everything about it.

“Some of this was Snap’s, his mother had saved it from when he was a baby.” Kare showed them a few blankets and stuffed animals. Picture frames were already picked out but not filled, and there was a baby book Kare had almost filled out up until the part where it was the baby’s first day. 

Gentle yellows and blues decorated most of the room and blended well with the white furniture. Kare eased herself into the rocking chair in the corner. “Hard to believe that in a week, I’ll have a little baby in my arms.” 

“You really chose to keep the gender a secret? All the way?” Rose asked. 

Kare nodded, “we’re planning on having two anyway, so we decided to have a bit of fun the first time around. She looked at her two companions. “Aren’t all of us only children?”

“No, I have an older sister.” Rose said. 

“I don’t think I have siblings, though it would be impossible for me to find out.” Rey said a bit sad. 

“Anyway, yeah.” Kare continued to shift the awkward conversation. “Don’t want our baby growing up without a companion. That is, if I still _want_ to have another one after pushing this one out.”

“Do you have names picked out?” Rose asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“We chose Mason for a boy and Amara for a girl. Totally different, I know, but there was no changing Snap’s mind on Mason.”

“That alone makes me even more convinced it’s a girl.” Rey laughed, “if only just to prove him wrong.”

“Watch you end up with two girls, like my sister and I.” Rose also laughed.

"I know there will be a girl if we have two. I don't care what Snap says. He's not the one carrying them around." 

Rey looked around the room. "I can't wait to have kids of my own," She let it slip out before she could stop herself. 

“Doesn't the police department monitor that kind of thing?" Rose asked. 

“Yea, but if I decide to turn in my keys in a couple of years, they won't be able to." Kare smiled softly and Rose got a glimmer in her eyes.

"You want kids?" 

Rey found herself blushing. "Yea. I'm sure P- whoever it is would be a good dad." 

Kare looked at her knowingly. "Yes, he would." Before she could have the chance to let anything else slide, Rey started walking for the living room. 

"I should probably see if I can drag Poe out of here. You need your sleep." Rose agreed with her and left, Kare following them.

As soon as Snap caught wind of Kare’s feeling bad, the gathering began to wind down, and when the credits rolled on whatever movie they’d been watching everybody went home. Poe and Rey took Jess to Poe’s old and her new apartment.

“Obviously, it’s still got my furniture, but if you’re okay with it I’ll let it stay.” Poe didn’t specify, but Rey had a feeling most of it had been either handmade or given to him, thus he didn’t mind letting it go. 

“And you’re sure you haven’t done anything in that bed?” Jess clarified, and Poe rolled his eyes.

“Get in there, Pava, before I change my mind!”

**ooooooo**

Poe and Rey were both so tired from staying up the night before and the party tonight that they went straight to bed. 

“Besides, I have to be at Aidan’s early tomorrow. I’m technically part of the family, you know.”

“When does everyone else start showing up?” Rey asked, yawning as she curled up next to him. 

“Dad usually stops in with Luke, Leia and Han around four, and Shriv- that’s Zay’s uncle- comes around ten in the morning.” Poe said from the top of his head.

“They aren’t still playing Santa with Eliana, are they? How old is she now?”

“She found out a while ago. But she’s… uh, nine, I think.”

“So, uh… anything I should know before I meet your dad tomorrow?”

Poe knew his father hadn't been the same since his mom died. But, there was nothing for Rey to worry about. "He just hasn't been the same since my mom died. Just be yourself and you'll be okay. He'll love you. Might even bring him back to being himself. That's what you did to me." 

Rey felt a little bit of her anxiety melt away and she kissed his cheek. "I love you, too. We'd better get to sleep. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us and reading this far. It took a lot of work for us to write this!


	9. Happy Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long boi ahead. BUT---
> 
> KES IS HERE! Some Christmas fluff that might send you to the dentist.

They woke up the next morning and decided to have a bowl of cereal. They had last minute wrapping to do before they headed over to Aidan's later. Rey just finished wrapping her gift for Zay when she heard Poe call for her. "Yes?" 

"Uh...I need help." Rey sat there for a moment before getting up. 

"Is it safe?"

"Yea. I took care of your gift." Rey came in to see a disheveled Poe sitting in front of a lump of paper caked in tape. "Uh, help with what exactly?" 

Poe gestured to the gift and sighed. "Wrapping. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to wrap a gift for the life of me." Rey giggled and walked over, sitting across from him. 

"How long have you been trying with this one?" 

"15 or so minutes." After another giggle and an upset looking Poe, Rey grabbed the gift and rolled out the wrapping paper. "Watch what I do." 

She laid the gift near one of the sides and pulled it until the paper was about halfway up and she flipped the gift, marking the paper where the perfect size was. She cut the paper perfectly and then took care of the ends in an envelope style. When she was done, Poe thought it looked like a decoration from a Hallmark store.

“That’s some kind of superpower you’ve got there, Sunshine.”

She shook her head. “Just practice.” She reached into a bag and handed him a book he had gotten for Eliana. “Try again.”

This time, with Rey helping him, Poe managed a decent looking gift- albeit he had used too much tape. “I guess the third time’s the charm.” He said, picking up his final gift to be wrapped.

He was so busy concentrating that his tongue stuck out as he wrapped. He reached for the tape-

“Remember.  _ One piece,  _ right in the middle.” Rey reminded him.

“Right. One piece.” Poe echoed and did just that. 

“See? You did great!” Rey gushed, and Poe admired his job, looking at it from all angles. Then he looked at his watch and yelped. “And just in time, too! We need to be there soon!”

They hopped into Black One after taking BeeBee out. He whined as they tried to leave him behind and Rey leaned down to pet him. “Sorry, little guy. But there’ll just be too many people around.”

Beebee yipped one more time and then pranced back inside, hopping onto Poe’s chair. 

Poe caught Rey trying to fix her hair in the mirror. “Stop it, Sunshine. You look fine- and dad won’t be over for a while. It’s just us, Aidan, and the girls.”

She pouted. “I know. I’m just… nervous.” 

“And I told you. Don’t be. You’re beautiful, smart, and the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.” He assured her as they pulled into the driveway. “Let’s go!”

Aidan was up making hot chocolate, and the girls were on the couch keeping themselves occupied even with the temptation of presents. 

“They’re here!” Eliana yelled and jumped off the couch, running over and bouncing into Poe’s arms.

Rey thought it was adorable to see that both Eliana and Zay wore matching Christmas pajamas. The older girl shrugged when she saw Rey staring. “It’s tradition.”

Poe felt a bit saddened when he looked over at his girlfriend. Rey hadn’t ever had a family or siblings to share traditions with.

At least, until now. "I like those pajamas, girls!" Rey exclaimed and was shocked when they hugged her too. 

"It's supposed to snow later. Maybe you and the girls can go out and make a snowman or something." Aidan said as he brought Poe, Rey, and the girls their hot chocolate, somehow managing to carry in all the cups (maybe it was his giant hands). 

"Thanks, Aidan." They sat on the couch and sipped at their hot chocolate. 

"Ahh, I missed this old sofa." Poe quipped. He grabbed a candy cane and unwrapped it, stirring the marshmallows into his cup of hot chocolate. 

"I've never seen that before," Rey said. Poe quirked a brow. 

"Really? Try it. It adds a minty bite to your cocoa." Rey grabbed one and unwrapped it, trying it. 

"Woah." Poe smiled at her and she admired how adorable his eye crinkles were. He took a sip and glanced out the window. 

"Snow later? It's starting now. Maybe there will be enough for a good snowball fight with everyone later." 

Zay looked at Poe from the floor, where she was drawing. "You're going down, Poe."

“You said that last time.” He teased.

“You’re just upset that I can beat you in a non-snowball fight.” Zay didn’t even look up from her sketchbook as she said this.

“What? Poe asked, alarmed. “That’s not true!”

“Sorry, Poe. I think she’s got you on that one.” Aidan quipped. “I remember last time you guys went at it in the garage, she beat you.”

“Well, I was obviously going easy on her!” Poe blushed, trying to regain some kind of dignity, especially in front of Rey.

“Uh-huh. Alright, girls, while the snow falls, let's open our presents.” 

Eliana nearly dove for the first one she could see with her name on it. The nearly perfect wrapping job of her older brother Poe- destroyed, in a matter of seconds. Rey just laughed at his expense.

“Cool!” She droned. “It’s the new book I wanted!”

“It’s got posters with it, too.” Poe pointed out.

“Wow! Extra cool! Now I can put up some posters of my own like Zay does!”

“I don’t put up posters, I put up artwork.” Zay corrected, and the banter continued all through the morning. Soon, the tree was almost void of presents, and the cups of hot chocolate nearly drained. Zay was busy looking for a specific package. “Here, Rey, this one’s for you.”

“For me?” Rey asked as if she was surprised. She took the box from Zay carefully. It was flat but large, so it was obviously also a kind of drawing. A charcoal drawing, of-

Rey gasped when she saw it.

It was a charcoal drawing of Rey and Poe, standing under a tree and looking up at a sky full of stars. Every little detail was accurate, from the shading to the glow of the moon to each individual curl on Poe's head. 

BeeBee was sitting next to them, his little head also pointed up at the stars. Rey's head was on Poe's shoulder, his arm around her waist. "This is wonderful, Zay! Thank you." She showed Poe, who had the exact same reaction she did. 

"Speaking of which..." Poe bounded over to the tree and pulled out a bag that was almost looked over. "Here's my present." 

Rey pulled out a box as well. "Likewise." 

Rey opened the bag and pulled out a jewelry box. Upon opening it, she saw a sunflower necklace. The flower opened up to say "You are my Sunshine". She laid a hand over her mouth and smiled. "Thanks, Poe. It's just..." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips softly, Zay covering Eliana's eyes. "Now, open mine."

Poe complied and opened the box to see a brand new leather jacket. "No way." His jaw dropped when he saw the line of clothing it was from. "Yavin Clothing? Pure leather? For me.” Rey couldn't escape his bear hug and felt him smile into her neck. "I'm about to wear this every day." As if to prove his point, he stood and tried it on. It fit him perfectly and he spun around as if he was a fashion model.

"It looks good on you, kid," Aidan said, grinning. “Sure beats the ones I would get you when you were younger only to have you grow out of them in a week.”

“Hey, I was like, Zay’s age last time you got me one. But this? This is perfect!” 

“Oh no, it’s the new letterman jacket!” Zay exclaimed, thinking back to when Poe had been awarded his letterman for all-state and never taken it off. 

“But this is much more valuable.” Poe had a grin on his face, one that only happened when he was truly extremely happy. “My dad’s gonna be jealous!”

“I’m kinda jealous.” Aidan murmured. 

“So, Rey.” Poe sat back down and slung an arm around her shoulders. “How was your first Christmas?”

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Rey gushed, “I never thought I’d… I never thought I’d have a family or people to give gifts too. This makes me really, really happy.”

“Wait? This was your  _ first  _ Christmas? I should’ve got you more presents!” Eliana exclaimed. 

“No, it’s okay little one, because I absolutely love my new bracelets!” Rey held up her wrist, which had three braided friendship bracelets on them. She wouldn’t tell her, but Rey’d likely have to move them to her ankles if she were to wear them in the field. But she loved seeing the little girl’s face light up.

“Hey, look outside.” Zay pointed. “The snow is really deep now!” She and her sister ran to the window and the younger pressed her face to it. “Let’s go outside!” She squealed.

“Jackets! Hats! Gloves!” Aidan instructed and tossed them to each girl. They ran outside, laughing, and Rey cast Poe a look. 

“Should we join them?”

“I need to teach Zay a lesson.“ Poe confirmed and jumped up, pulling her up with him. 

They went outside and decided to help Eliana build her snowman. Poe grabbed a handful of snow, eventually rolling it into a large ball. They rolled two more, each one smaller than the other, and piled them up to make a snowman. "There ya go!" 

Rey watched Poe from afar as he helped add details into her snowman and quickly realized he was adorable with kids.  _ In a couple of years or so, _ she thought. Then the real fun began.

Just after Poe stood from finishing the snowman, a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Rey giggled as Poe turned and saw Zay behind a tree making another one. "Oh, it's going to be that way, huh?" 

Poe made one and threw it, the snowball splatting onto the bark. Rey watched as another one hit him in the chest.

"Your aim is off, Poe!" Zay called from the safety of her tree. Rey decided that she never really had a chance to enjoy the snow from being a cop and had nobody to enjoy it with, so she took the initiative to enjoy this one. Poe bent over to make another snowball and felt a cold lump hit his butt. He looked upside down between his legs and saw Rey hiding behind Black One. "What the-" He stood up and got hit in the shoulder. "Hey! Rey-" 

Rey pelted him with another, laughing at Poe's betrayed expression. "Sweetheart, you're supposed to be on my side," he pouted. 

"War isn't fair, Dameron!" Rey chucked ball after ball, quickly learning how to make the best snowballs. Unfortunately, she had been so concentrated on making her armory that she failed to notice trouble coming up behind her. "Rey! Behind you!" 

Poe had picked up a handful of snow and before Rey could turn around, he had dumped it down the back of her coat. Rey drew in a loud inhale and got up, squealing and jumping around. "AHHH! It's so COLD! POE!!!" 

Poe doubled over laughing, tears falling from his eyes. Rey eventually got over it and stood, a look of mischief on her face. While he still laughed, she grabbed another handful and dropped it down the back of his pants. Poe's laughter turned into a yell as he grabbed the back of his jeans and pulled them away, dancing around. Now it was Rey's turn to laugh, Poe noting how adorable her snorts were through the cold pain of his butt. "AHHHH!!!" Rey had to kneel to catch her breath but felt a large pile of snow land on her head. 

"Yay! Eliana avenged me!" Poe stuck out his tongue and threw a handful at Rey's face. She squealed and ran towards Zay's location, Poe and Eliana chasing her. 

The snowball fight continued for what seemed like forever before Finn and Rose pulled up.

“Medic! We need a medic here!” Rey joked and pointed to where Poe laid out on his back, breathing heavily in the snow. 

“I’m on it!” Finn said, running up to Poe. “Sir? Sir! Do you need saving? Sir?”

Poe exaggerated a groan.

“Oh no, it looks like we need some CPR!” Finn announced and put both hands on Poe’s chest, pressing mildly. 

“If you aren’t breaking ribs you’re not doing it right!” 

“Wait- wha-“ Poe tried to sit up, a bit alarmed but Finn shoved him back down. “Huh, CPR’s not working! Better do some mouth to mou-“

“Oh no, you don’t!” Poe kicked Finn off of him and rolled away, and the two friends began grappling in the snow, both deceivingly strong for different reasons. One was a mechanic, used to heavy lifting of cars and other things in need of repair, the other used to carrying people.

“Nice jacket,” Finn commented and pulled it over Poe’s head, then put him back in the snow with a kick to the butt.

Rey and the girls were all laughing so hard they could barely stand up. Aidan, who had been watching the entire debacle from the window, smirked and opened the door. “Hey everyone, come in and warm up. Finn- that was a nice kick.”

“Thanks.” 

Poe went to his room and changed out of his wet jeans and Rey headed to the bathroom to get out of her wet shirt. Both of them were thinking the same thing.

_ Payback _ . Later, when they were alone. 

“When’re the others coming?” Finn asked. “Same as last year?”

“Just about.”

“Except Snap and Kare- she’s exhausted from yesterday and doesn’t feel like moving. It’s a good thing we celebrated the other day.” Poe said as he walked back to the living room.

The last of the snowflakes were melting from where they were caked in Poe's curls as he sat down and playfully shoved Finn. Rose came into the living room with a platter of cookies from the kitchen and set them down. 

"Here. You guys look like you need an energy replenishment." Rey and Poe reached for the cookies, grabbing what they wanted. Christmas music played softly in the background.

"So what are we going to do now? Everyone's gifts are basically opened and Snap and Karé aren't here. We all agreed to let Karé open first." Poe said. Rey looked at him, and Poe saw the look in her eyes that promised revenge and sent her a wink.

"We could just drop our gifts off at their place on our way back home," Rey suggested. 

"Yea, we could. And we could exchange gifts. They probably have some for us." Zay walked in, back in her pajamas, and sat down, grabbing a cookie.

"I'll get you next time, kid," Poe said. Zay rolled her eyes.

"Don't bet on it. That's what you said the last....3 years or so?" Everyone laughed at the look on Poe's face as they switched the topic.

"So, how are you getting along at Rey's place, Poe?" Poe almost choked on his cookie but caught himself.

"Uh, getting along. You know. It's kind of weird not living here anymore."

“You weren’t living her for a while before you got hurt. Then you came back.” Zay shrugged. “We missed you. Now you’re only a few blocks away.”

“And you guys are welcome any time.” Rey smiled, just as there was a knock on the door.

“That must be uncle Shriv!” Zay said excitedly, jumping up and running to the door.

A man stood there, bald with blue eyes. “Uncle Shriv!” Zay hugged him. “I missed your big face.”

“I missed you too, kid.” Shriv held out a gift, almost as badly wrapped as one of Poe’s. Zay took it and ushered him inside.

“Hey man, how you doing?” Aidan greeted his former squadmate with a bro-hug and pat on the back. “Can I get you something? Coffee?”

“I’m just here to see my girl. Come on, kid. Open it.” 

Zay did, and what was inside made even Aidan stop and look. 

“Shriv you- you fixed him!” Zay exclaimed, laughing at the little drone that sprung out. 

“No, actually it was your father. He- he told me to give it to you when I thought you were ready. Seeing as I passed on his coat for you last birthday I just thought it was time- oof!” Shriv didn’t get to finish before being hugged again.

Poe was watching it with wide eyes. “I remember Dio!” He exclaimed. “The drone that flew with us for the last battle of Jakku!” 

“Wait, you flew at Jakku?” Rey asked, suddenly interested. Sometimes she would visit the wreckage to see what she could find from the crashed drones and planes. 

“Of course not. I was too young, but my dad talked about it.”

“I flew,” Aidan interjected. “ Iden, Del, Shriv- they were the real Inferno Squad. Weren’t you, Shriv?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you got it.” Shriv gave what passed as a smile. “Dio’s yours now, kid. Voice-activated by you alone.”

“I think you just won Christmas, somehow,” Aidan told him as he watched the girls play with the drone, fascinated.

“Can you build things like that?” Rey asked Poe.

“If I had the right parts, maybe.” Poe leaned forward and studied it mid-flight. “I mean, it’s been a while since robotics class.”

"I'm sure it won't be too hard to pick it back up. You just need a refresher, that's all." Poe shrugged. "Maybe." 

They watched Dio buzz around the room as Zay talked to him. "If I pick it up again, I can make one to entertain BeeBee for if we have to go somewhere." 

Shriv looked at Poe and Rey. "If you want, I can teach you both."

"I'm sure there are videos on YouTube. That's okay." Poe's eyes widened at a sudden idea. "Maybe I can make a little droid that can roll around? Name it BB or something?"

Aidan returned from the kitchen, having put the ham in the oven. "That sounds fun. I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're smarter than you think you are, kid." 

Eliana watched Dio and laughed whenever he flipped. "Can I play with him too?" Zay looked at her and smiled. 

"Of course. Just be careful with him. He means a lot." 

Eliana tossed a crayon at Dio, who caught it like an expert and hovered down over a piece of paper. Eliana clapped her hands, amused by the fact that this drone could DRAW, and there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Poe said.

He looked through the window of the door and took a deep breath when he saw behind the door. Luke, Leia, Han, and….

“Hey, Dad.” He greeted his father.

Kes Dameron looked his son up and down and held out his arms for a hug, which Poe ran into eagerly. 

“How’re you doing, son?”

“I’m doing really good, Dad. And, uh-“ Poe scratched at his neck. “There’s someone you should meet.”

The others were already inside, mingling with Aidan, Shriv, and Rey, but when she saw Poe and the man who was obviously his father approach, Rey excused herself from talking with Han, who gave her a ‘good luck’ pat on the back.

“Hi, Mr. Dameron. I’m Rey.” She introduced, and Poe’s father looked back and forth. He said something to his son in Spanish that made Poe blush. 

"Uh, si papa. Estamos juntos." Kes smiled and every ounce of nervous that Rey had melted away when Kes wrapped her up in the same hug he had given Poe. 

"Call me Kes, Rey." He pulled away and laid his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad you are the special someone that was able to ground my son." 

Rey smiled shyly and looked at Poe. "Me too, Mr. Da--- Kes." Kes laughed and wrapped an arm around Poe's shoulders.

"Come on, son. Let's get caught up on the past year." As Kes walked away with Poe in his grasp, Poe looked back and tossed her a wink. Rey, in return, smiled and looked at Han, who gave her a thumbs up.

“Now that’s out of the way….” She said and went back to Han’s side. 

“Ah, you didn’t have anything to worry about. Kes is a big softie, just like his boy.” Rey could second that and laughed a bit. “He certainly is that.”

Poe still had that child-like fascination with planes and drones and anything that flew- Rey thought back to his room, which had been closed for the gathering. All she had to do to get him talking was to speak of something like that.

“But, going back to the battle of Jakku-“ She couldn’t help but ask. 

“Don’t look at me, I wasn’t there.” Han raised his arms in surrender. “Hey, Shriv, Aidan. Rey wants to hear about the battle of Jakku.”

“Well, let’s see… uh- lots of flying.” Shriv began, sarcastically. 

“Shush, Shriv. Be nice.” Aidan shoved his friend. “Inferno Squad were the real heroes, there.” 

“Come on, you’re our unofficial member.” Shriv countered. “But, in all seriousness, that battle was a- that was a good one. We really thought we’d done it, then.”

Rey bit her lip, still sensing that she wasn’t going to get much out of the group. Oh, well. 

She drifted back away from them and was a bit surprised to find Leia following her.

“So- you and Poe, huh?”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Leia rolled her eyes at the title but continued. “He’s not going to be the reason you leave us one day, is he?”

Rey flushed and looked for words, but Leia seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. A smile crossed her face and she sat down across from Rey.

"It's just... he's the best thing that's happened to me since I joined the force. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And I'm just in a dilemma. We both want kids, but I want to stay in the field." Leia sipped her tea.

"You're the best officer we have, Rey. But I don't want you to feel like you're trapped." Rey sighed, looking at where Kes and Poe disappeared earlier.

"I want justice. This is my grandfather's fault, and I want to see him go down. But..." Leia hushed her.

"I'll support you no matter what. And, from woman to woman, it's a little nice to have something you want in a world that keeps taking." Very wise words indeed, Rey noted as she took a sip of her tea as well. Maybe she'd give it some more thought. Rey and Leia talked a little more over little things until both of them had finished their tea. 

**\-------------**

"So, tell me about the past year?" Kes asked, smiling. 

"Nothing interesting happened until I met Rey a few weeks ago. When I rolled down my window and she asked me for my license and registration, I knew I was in love." Kes chuckled.

"You didn't think I could tell when you looked at her earlier? She has the same thing for you,  _ mijo _ ." Poe ducked his head.

"I know. We want kids, but I don't want her to feel like she has to leave the police to be with me." Kes smirked and Poe caught on. "Papa!" 

Kes erupted into laughter and Poe pushed his dad on the shoulder. "Alright! So I want to be a grandfather? That doesn't matter. What matters is what your heart tells you to do, not me. Let her take time to think about it. Good things come to those who wait."

"And I got stabbed. In the thigh. Defending her from the First Order. And now I'm kind of in this as well." Kes looked at his son's leg.

"Looks normal to me." Poe shook his head.

"It really sucked for a while, dad."

"But was it worth it, knowing that she'd be okay?" Poe replied before he could think about it any longer.

"Yes."

“That’s how I felt about your mother, all the time. God, I miss her.” Kes said with a sigh. 

“You know I still have all those videos you two made for me.” Poe stirred his hot chocolate. “Sometimes I listen to them just to hear her voice.”

“So do I.” Kes admitted.

“If Rey and I are blessed with a baby girl one day, I’m going to name her Shara. If that’s okay with you.”

“There will only ever be one Shara Bey.” Kes said. “But maybe the world needs a Shara Dameron, too.”

“Maybe.” Poe said, more to himself. “But it’ll be awhile. Not too far off, but awhile.”

“Yeah, yeah. I get it.” Kes waved it off. “At least promise me you’ll marry her before that. You need to have a steady commitment before you chose to bring kids into it. That’s one thing I wish your mother and I did differently. We had you too young.” 

“Try telling that to Aidan’s parents. They were hardly out of their teen years. I’m thirty, dad. I may not have that long to wait.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. I trust you.”

“How are things back home?” Poe changed the subject before his father could get any more preachy. Luckily, he was saved by Rey, who came up beside the two men.

“We’re serving dinner. Kes, what would you like on your plate?”

“How ‘bout a little bit of everything,  _ mija _ , I’m not picky. Poe is, but you probably already know that.” The younger Dameron rolled his eyes. 

“Here, son.” Poe looked to his dad questioningly when he slid a ring necklace into his hand. “Dad, I can’t take-“

“Yes, you can.” Kes closed his hand around it. 

Poe nodded and reverently slid his mother’s ring onto his neck. He looked at Rey.

A reminder... and a promise.


	10. A Special Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kare's baby arrives and Rey gives Poe a nice late Christmas present. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap and Kare are adorable parents BUT
> 
> WARNING: There is some dirty, kinky smut ahead. Use of slang term for male genitals. Poe speaking Spanish. Read at your own risk!
> 
> If you feel uncomfortable reading this, it starts at the line: “Don’t stop doing that.” He said against her mouth.  
> Just skip ahead to the next chapter.
> 
> Spanish translations in the end notes. Poe speaking Spanish should be a warning of its own...

"She looks just like you!" Poe said to Snap as the new father held his daughter close. Karé had spent the past ten minutes telling Snap how she knew she was right while everyone watched in amusement.

"She's big, too. Just like her dad." The little girl reached out and pulled her dad's beard. "Ow. And strong just like her mom." 

Everyone laughed and Snap walked over to Poe. "Want to hold her?"

Poe's eyes glistened. "Nah, she's yours, Snap." 

"Oh, come on. I insist. As a friend, man." Poe sighed and held his arms out for her. Snap placed her in his arms and Poe went into dad mode.

"Hey, little one. It's your Uncle Poe. Welcome to the world." He wiggled a finger in front of her little face and she grabbed at it. Rey watched with a warm heart. She couldn't wait until the day he was doing that with their own kid. 

"What did you name her?”

"Karé decided on Amara." Amara cooed as though she liked her name and reached out to play with Poe's nose. Poe looked over at Rey and smiled warmly.

"You want to hold her?" Rey looked to Snap and Karé for approval, which they gave. 

"Uh, yea." Poe gently handed Amara to her and Rey was instantly in love. She couldn't wait until she held her own son or daughter. Poe watched and Snap caught the glimmer in his eyes.

"Just marry her, man," he whispered. "The tension has been killing us."

“I’m working on it, Snap!” Poe hissed back, still keeping his eyes on the baby. 

“Eight pounds. I can’t believe you did it, Kare.” Rey said. “You’re much braver than I could’ve been.”

“Well, I knew that recovering from a c-section is worse, so I’ll take the few stitches from her coming out naturally anyday.” Kare said, carefully moving to sit cross-legged on her bed. “And for all that work, she comes out looking like Dad.”

The three women laughed.

“So when’s yours coming, Rey?” Jess poked fun from beside her. “A few months, maybe?”

“Jess, I’ve already told you that’s not possible. A baby for me won’t happen for a long time.” Rey sighed wistfully at the adorable baby girl in her arms. 

“You can have a boy to even it out.” 

“Jess,” Kare warned. “Drop it.” She mouthed, and Jess finally shut up out of fear of the pajama dressed, wild-haired new mother. 

“I won’t care what I have.” Rey said dreamily. Meanwhile, in her arms, the baby was getting irritated,beginning to toss around her fists and cry. 

“Okay, look, Poe.” Snap led him out of the room (he was the only guy besides Snap, and out of respect for Kare’s feeding the baby he would’ve left anyway), “Take it from a guy who knows. You’re lucky. You somehow have had that rare “love at first sight” kind of luck. So nothing’s to be gained by  _ waiting  _ if you already know she loves you.”

“I’m not afraid of things changing for worse, I’m afraid of changing for the better.” Poe admitted. “Gah, that sounds odd, but- do you understand?”

“Not in the slightest. Look, Poe.” Snap laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You know she’s going to say ‘yes’ and you’re already living together… what’s holding you back?”

"She's a cop, and I just don't wanna make her feel like she's being pressed into leaving the force just to have a life." Snap cocked a brow.

"Because you care about her?" This was more of a statement than a question and Poe responded appropriately.

"Oh, yes. Believe me, I do. I don't want to marry her and then have something bad happen to her. I've been there." Snap could almost sense the sadness Poe was feeling and slapped him on the shoulder. 

"Okay, man. I know. But when she's ready, I know you will be a hell of a dad. Just take notes from me." He winked. Poe grinned.

"If Karé doesn't get tired of you first." Snap laughed and wrapped Poe into a hug.

"I respect that choice you've made, but remember I call the title of Uncle." Poe chuckled as they turned to head back inside the room.

"Oh, I guess." 

The newborn baby had fallen asleep in her mother’s arms by the time they wandered back in. Kare turned to her husband and playfully began to berate him. 

“I carry this kid around for nine months, get my insides used as punching bags, and she comes out looking like you!” 

“It’s not my fault! All babies come out looking like dad!”

“It’s true. I read it somewhere- plus, think about it. Her eyes haven’t settled in a color yet.” Rey said, still enamored with her. 

“How long until you two can be out of here?” Poe asked. 

“I think they want to keep us overnight just because she was a bit early, but all her vitals are fine and she scored very high on the APGAR test.” Kare already looked proud of her little girl. 

Poe didn’t know what that meant. “Well, do either of you need anything?”

“Nah, not right now. I think we’re fine.” Kare said with a smile. “I’m just looking forward to getting home and actually getting to sleep on my side for the first time in forever.” 

“Sleep? We won’t be doing much of that.” Snap said, but he still had a grin on his face just for his family.

“We’ll let you guys go, now.” Poe said as cue for Rey and Jess. The latter tried to protest but was cut off by Poe’s stare. Baby Amara’s spell on Rey had been broken only by Poe’s voice.

“See you guys soon.” Snap gave a wave and then the three were out of the hospital room and back in the hall.

“Come on, Pava, we’ll get you back.”

“I’ve almost got enough for a new car. That new job with the police is doing wonders. I feel like a millionaire, now.” Jess said. 

“You’re just lucky you didn’t have to go through all the field training like I did.” Rey shuddered at the memory. “All that running and jumping, even getting pepper sprayed and tazed.”

“Wait, they do that to you?!” Poe exclaimed. 

“Just once for exposure. It wasn’t… that bad.”

Her hesitation told Poe she was lying. He made a note to ask about it later.

“There’s also the worst test of all.” Rey said.

“What is it? Do they shoot you or something?” Jess wondered, already glad she’d missed out.

“The chicken test.”

“The what?”

“Basically, all the trainees line up, and one of the higher ups walks around and squeezes one of those screaming rubber chickens in your face. If you laugh, you’re out.”

“No way.” Poe shook his head. 

“Yeah, I call BS.” Jess scoffed. “No way.”

Rey just smirked at them. “You guys just know you couldn’t pass.”

“I could!” Poe protested as they all got into Black One. “I can be serious. Even Jess can- you saw her no nonsense face from her violin recital!”

“Wait, what?” Jess exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat so she was between them. “Dameron? Did you show her-“

“Yep.”

“If you weren’t driving I would hurt you.” Jess said and sulked for the rest of the trip, slamming the door on her way out. Poe and Rey burst into laughter as soon as they left.

“Gotta love ‘er.” Poe gasped, trying to regain his composure.

Rey had recovered easily. From the way she was looking out the window, Poe could tell she was thinking deeply about something.

“Whatcha thinking about, Sunshine?”

Reg hummed. “I’m just thinking of something Leia told me, and now seeing baby Amara.” She took a breath.

“I want a baby, Poe.”

"Me too, sweetheart. But what about staying on the force? You'd have to turn in your badge." Rey shook her head.

"No. I just won't be able to stay on duty. I'd have to take up a desk job or something like that. Something more stationary than chasing down handsome speeders." Poe smirked and kissed her.

"Well, then. We can work on that soon, I guess. Maybe we should go in and test for anything we might have?" Rey rolled her eyes.

"I think we're good. Remember last year just before Christmas? The fun we had that night? I'd probably have a rash by now if something was wrong." Poe blushed at the reminder.

"Yea. True." Before he got too excited, he felt the ring necklace, cold against the skin of his chest. It sat there as a reminder that he needed to think this through more than the last few relationships.

"What do you want to do when we get home? It's been an exciting evening so far. Board game?" Poe tried to get both of their minds off of what they really wanted to do, but it felt as though it wasn't working.

"I'm thinking of something... different." She said thoughtfully. Poe knew that tone of voice and almost ran a stop light at the thought of what might come later. 

"Sorry, Officer. Didn't mean to scare you." They approached the turnoff for their apartment and Poe risked a glance at Rey. She looked pretty in the light coming through the window and it made him think. He brushed his ring necklace.

"Hey, Sunshine?" She looked at him with an all too familiar look in her eyes.

"Yea, flyboy?" He gaped like a fish but didn't feel now was the time to ask. Too early. He pulled his hand away from the ring. 

"Let's go inside. It's a little cold out to do anything." He inwardly cursed at himself for not fully expressing himself. But like his dad said, he needed to make sure Rey loved him back. The last one-Zorri, he remembered-didn't go too well.

“Poe, can I ask you something?” Rey asked.

“Shoot.” Poe put his key into the door and unlocked it. 

“Am I your first?” She asked. 

Poe knew she would ask that eventually. He forced himself to stay neutral. “No. You- you aren’t.” 

He expected her to be disgusted by that answer. But no- she didn't react much. 

“But you are the only one I’ve slept with.” He tried to recover quickly. Beebee helped begin to distract him as the little dog jumped at his heels. 

“Just curious,” she said softly, also taking a turn to greet Beebee before he began to whine and beg to be let out. Poe opened the front door and watched him run out to the lawn of the apartment and then come back. Even he was cold, and curled up in his bed as soon as he was back inside. 

“Am I yours?” He wondered.

“Yes.” 

That made him feel a little bad, a little inadequate, but also made him feel more in love with her. “You’re mine.” He repeated, and began walking toward her. He saw her smile before just before he kissed her and backed her into the kitchen table. Her hands went to his hair and he cursed.

“I love it when you do that.” His voice was gruff, and he kissed her again until Rey let out a yelp of pain. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Well, the table isn’t exactly comfortable…” she didn’t even need to finish the thought. Poe lifted her into his arms and moved her instead to the nearest wall, not possessing enough patience to yet make it all the way to the bedroom as he kissed her. Her fingers began to play with his hair and massage his scalp.

“Don’t stop doing that.” He said against her mouth.

"Or what?" She looped her fingers into his belt loops and pressed into him. He moaned softly.

"Or I'll kick your butt. Right into the wall." He bit back a groan as she did it again, and he lowered his head down into the dip of her shoulder.

"Then do it, flyboy." Rey pressed into him again and he bit down into the soft skin of her shoulder. Rey gasped and pulled at his shirt.

"Yes, Officer." He helped her undo his jacket and slide it from his shoulders before her hands trailed back up his arms and squeezed his biceps.

"I love you so much. You could arrest me for the smallest crime and I wouldn't-" he was cut off by her hand sliding into his pants and wrapping around him.

Poe barely managed to catch himself before his knees gave out and his hands hit the wall behind Rey's head. His head dropped to her shoulder and he groaned into it.

"Rey... oh, crap..." Poe could only take so much before he loudly moaned into her neck and gripped her wrist to pull it away. 

Rey kissed down his chest and stomach as she dropped to her knees. Poe bit back another groan as she slowly pulled his pants down. He braced his hands on the wall and hissed when she nibbled him through his boxers.

"Oh, SHIT." Rey stopped nibbling and looked up.

"Do you want this?" She pulled down his boxers and Poe hissed at the air that hit his cock as it sprung up and hit him.

"Oh, yes. Yes I do." Rey smirked up at him.

"Then go to the bedroom." At Poe's frustrated groan, she added. "I have a surprise for you." 

Poe pulled up his boxers and pants and walked awkwardly to the bedroom. What could she possibly have up her sleeve?

He got his answer a few moments later. Rey came walking towards him, still in her uniform (she’d come straight from work to see the new baby) and was twirling her handcuffs around a finger.

“ _ Dulce madre de dios ayúdame. _ ” Poe breathed as she came closer. 

“Sit down.” She ordered, and he did, right on the edge of the bed. Rey gave a click of her tongue.  _ Oh god, her tongue.  _ Poe thought.

“That won’t work. Sit at my desk.” 

“At the desk? Rey, are you.” 

“Fuck, Poe. Just listen to me!” She yelled, and Poe knew why. 

“Te gusta cuando hablo español, ¿verdad?” Poe asked, turning his voice husky. Rey surged forward and pushed him backwards into the chair, climbing into his lap to do the handcuffs behind him. 

“Te pongo nervioso.” Poe droned, and Rey recognized that word. Hissing as she stood back up, she eyed him up and down. 

“Do I make  _ you  _ nervous?” She asked, placing a hand on his knee. Poe trembled but gave no response. Rey slowly moved her hand to his thigh. Poe’s leg spasmed and he felt the handcuffs cut into his wrists. 

“ _ Mierda… _ ” he hissed, but he loved it. The pain, the want. 

Jess was right. This was one of his fantasies. 

“Do I make you nervous, Poe?” Rey’s hand slid closer to his covered cock and she pressed down. Poe leaned his head back and groaned. The handcuffs cut in again.

“No, you’re gonna watch me.” Rey insisted as she unzipped his pants again. He was huge- but nothing she hadn’t felt before.

“Rey.” Poe gasped as she grabbed him. 

In all honesty, she had no idea what she was doing. She hadn’t sucked him off last time they made love. But now- she could mess with him a bit now that he was… detained.

She unbuttoned her blouse and ran her hands up his thighs as she knelt down between them. 

"Do you know why you're here?" She squeezed them lightly, Poe sighing in pleasure and closing his eyes.

"No, Officer." Rey pulled his cock free from his boxers and thumbed the tip.

"You've been a bad boy." Poe groaned and felt heat coil in his gut as Rey scooted closer. He jerked against the cuffs again when she blew a light breath on him. 

"What's my sentence?" Rey eyed him and decided she liked what she saw before teasing the tip with her tongue. Poe jerked violently in his chair and a loud moan left his lips.

"Have you done this before?" Rey immediately pulled away and she looked up at him. 

"I'm the cop here. Only I can ask questions. Like...have you been mouthed before?" Poe nodded.

"Yes. But you're different somehow." She tsked and went to stand up when he caught his mistake. "Officer." She smirked and settled back between his thighs before she ran her tongue from the base up. Poe moaned through grit teeth in an attempt to muffle it. 

"I want to hear you, Dameron. And look at me!" His eyes opened and he panted and looked down through cracked eyelids right as she took him into her mouth. 

Rey felt heat coil in her gut at the beautiful moan that left his mouth. She had to be doing something right if he was carrying on like this. His hips were bucking into her mouth and he was groaning almost every breath.

"Fuck, Sunshine. You're so pretty, looking like that." 

"Excuse me?" She spoke after she pulled away. She slightly grimaced at the taste, but kept her role.

"Sorry, Officer. I meant Officer." She handled him again and moved her hand, lightly squeezing. He was just about to finish in her hand when she pulled away.

"Alright, enough of that interrogation technique. Time to try something a little... different."

“That’s all you’re going to ask me?” Poe whined, and Rey glared up at him. 

“Just for that…”She decided. “You’re doing extra time in the chair.” 

“I dunno.” Poe breathed. “I kind of like the chair, Officer.” 

“Do you, now?” She asked, slipping out of her blouse. Underneath was her tanktop, which she also slid off. 

“Yeah, it’s got a nice-“ Poe gulped when Rey took off her bra and stood half naked in front of him. “View.” He finished, gulping again. “Officer.”

“You like what you see?” 

“Yes, officer.” Poe felt his body rebelling, his core growing hot and hard as he beheld all of her. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes, officer.”

“Good.” Rey slid into his lap and did just that. 

It was odd, with him being handcuffed and all that he couldn’t put his arms around her as they kissed. But in the end it didn’t matter. 

“Rey.” He panted, when she finally let him go, his eyes were blazing and he was panting.

Her eyes twinkled and she didn’t correct him. “Yes, Poe?”

“Take the rest off.” 

“What?” She asked, as if the idea was preposterous even though they’d already slept together.

“Just do it.” She said, gruffly. “Please.”

Wordlessly, Rey undid her belt and let her pants slide down. She stepped out and came stalking toward him. The officer act was officially over. Now it was just Poe and Rey. 

“Uncuff me, now.” He begged. 

She knew what would happen the moment she did. Poe would be on her in a hot second, probably shove himself inside her before she could even say his name. And she kinda wanted that. 

“No.” She shrugged.

Poe cursed again, in the magical language called Spanish and she felt her core come undone. She buried her hands in his curls and began massaging them as he groaned his approval. Their proximity was close now, and as she worked his hair, he leaned in and wrapped his mouth around her breast, kissing it and loving it before sucking on her nipple like a desperate man.

“Poe….” she moaned. He didn’t even need hands to make her go crazy.

“Uncuff me.” He repeated, the words lost against her breast and her voice as she moaned. When he bit down in the slightest her whole body responded and she pulled his hair tightly. He groaned. 

“Rey I’m gonna- your voice is gonna make me come-“ 

He threatened. 

Slowly, she began to rock against him, to grind. Poe’s cuffed hands received more bites from the cuffs but he didn’t mind. Not while this was happening. 

They kissed, words lost in each others mouths as Rey’s tempo increased. Finally, Poe couldn’t take it anymore and came into his boxers and pants. “Fuck.” He breathed. “See what you did to me?”

She was breathing just as heavily, her own body twinging with desire and she just nodded. 

“Uncuff me. Please. For  _ your  _ sake.”

She did, and as expected, Poe came rushing for her, wrapping his arms around her as they fell onto the bed together. 

_ We’re going to have to do this more often.  _ Rey thought, before Poe was inside her and she couldn’t think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations:  
> Dulce madre de dios ayúdame-sweet mother of God help me  
> Te gusta cuando hablo español, ¿verdad?- you like it when I speak Spanish, don't you?  
> Te pongo nervioso-I make you nervous  
> Mierda...-shit...
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	11. Proposal

Rey noticed it a few weeks later while she was getting dressed.

That spot on her arm, the one with the birth control implant, was unnaturally sore. And- sharp?

Wincing a bit, Rey felt closer and her stomach clenched.

She had told Poe that the implant worked for another two years. That was- up until this. Somehow…

“Rey?” Poe asked groggily from the bedroom. He trudged in behind her only to find her feeling her bicep tenderly. “What’s wrong?”

To his surprise, she looked a bit scared when she turned around. Immediately, he was awake and on her. “Sunshine, what’s wrong?”

“Poe- I don’t understand- why… how-“ She stammered. Poe waited for her to take a breath and explain. “I think I broke my birth control implant somehow. Maybe a few weeks ago when I had to chase down and tackle that guy- or I don’t know but-“

“Why? What’s that mean?” He asked.

“Well, considering the fact that my period seems to be late this month, which it is from time to time, comes with the territory, but with this-“ Rey gestured to her arm.

“Poe, I-“She sucked in a breath and felt tears gather in her eyes.

“I think I may be pregnant.”

Poe's heart sank into the pits of his stomach. He wanted a child, but not this soon. Man, his dad was going to kill him.

"Maybe it stopped it before the sperm and egg met? You tackled that guy a few days after." Rey started panicking.

"I don't know. It's just...that's literally the second time we had sex and I don't want to be pregnant my second time and I know you're ready but I'm not yet so-" Poe cut her off.

"Hey, hey, woah. You're fine. It'll be fine. We'll go to a hospital, get it checked out. There's a friend of Leia's I know that will take good care of you. She's an OB-GYN and she's been doing this for years. Dr. Harter Kalonia. Down near the hospital?"

Rey nodded. "Is she a walk in?"

"With special cases. Or, we can just go to the hospital?"

"Let's try Kalonia's first," Poe said. Rey and Poe got dressed and Rey was sniffling the whole time.

\-----------

When they got to the car, what would usually be a talkative thing became silent and awkward.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I'm so sorry. I should've just used a condom. This never would've happened." Rey didn't answer, she just looked out the window.

"You can leave me if you want. Maybe I'm not the one. Another man might be able to treat you better than this. You don't deserve to be scared."

"Shut up, Poe. Yes, I'm scared. Yes, things could've gone better. But you know what? We can learn from this. And if I end up being pregnant, I want to have it with you." Rey wiped tears from her eyes.

"Sunshine, you're just being emotional."

"No. I'm being serious."

“I promised my dad that I would get married before I had a baby.” Poe said.“And I don’t want you thinking bad about yourself, Rey. So if you want this, if you want this baby, then I promise that I’ll be here right beside you.”

Rey sniffed and began to cry. Great, she thought, here go the hormones.

Or maybe she was just emotional about what Poe had said.

They sat there in the parking lot for a bit and Poe just held her as she cried.

ooooooo

“It certainly is rare for that to happen.” Said doctor Kalonia. “But... it can. Let’s get a test done.”

That didn’t make Rey feel any better.

"It's okay. I'll go with you," Poe reassured her. He followed them into the room and held Rey's hand as Kalonia drew a sample of blood.

"I'll go scan this and I'll call you when the results are in. You are free to go." She gave Rey and Poe a warm smile and left. The paper on the table underneath Rey crinkled as she got off.

"I'm scared," Rey admitted. Poe gripped her hand and kissed her forehead. He was surprised she didn't jerk away from his lips.

"Honestly? Me too." She laid her head on his shoulder and concentrated on her breathing, trying to stay calm.

They walked outside into the cold air of early February. There were a few flurries floating around, and Rey wanted to swat them away. She thought back to Christmas the year before, when they were having a snowball fight. How fun it was to be surrounded by a newfound family. She decided to keep these thoughts in her head. The only one that spoke on the way home was the music on the radio.

\-----------------

Poe was in the kitchen trying to cook lunch without getting sidetracked. He could almost feel his mom pinching his ear and dragging him to another room to give him a piece of her mind. He gripped the ring and dropped the bowl into the sink. What has he done?

The phone rang. He felt his stomach twist into a pretzel as he started walking towards it. The number was Kalonia's. He drew in a breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Dameron?"

"Yes, it's me."

"The results came in. I tested the sample for hCG, the hormone that becomes present in the blood of a pregnant mother about 8-10 days after conception." Poe held his breath.

"Yea? And?"

"There was no sign of it anywhere. She's negative."

Poe couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. His hand tightened around his necklace. “So why does she… she took a test before we came there and it was positive. And-“ Poe looked to the bedroom where Rey was resting. “She’s got the hormones.”

“That could be because of the mishap with the implant. We can remove it, and give her a new one if she would like.”

“I’ll… talk to her about it.” Poe said. “We’ll come in later today for the removal.”

“Okay. See you later.” The doctor said and ended the call.

Poe ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the bedroom. Rey stirred when he sat down on the other side of the bed. “Rey?” He asked, leaning down to snuggle against her. “Sunshine? The doctor called.”

Rey stirred.”Just tell me.”

“You’re not pregnant. But you do need to get your implant removed to fix everything. And maybe get another one.”

“Not another implant. But we’ll do something.”

"I'll put on, like, 8 condoms next time." Rey snorted.

"There's birth control pills? Or we can just hold off until we're ready? Or..." Poe trailed off. Rey wiggled around to face him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"We'll think of something." He snuggled into her neck and he felt as though his mom was there, pushing him towards something. He knew what to do.

"How about we hop in the car and go to the airport? Get something to eat at the restaurant there? Maybe some chocolate cake afterwards?"

"Sweet tooth?" Rey asked. She got up, a mix of different emotions inside her. After today's events, she just felt.. numb.

"Nah. Just an early Valentine's Day gift. Plus, we can go plane spotting." Rey was in love with his child-like enthusiasm.

"It's a small airport." Poe got up and started out the door of the room.

"I know, but who knows? A special one might land." He left and grabbed his keys. "See you after work. Meet you over there."

The door to the apartment closed, and Rey had a million thoughts swarming her mind. She shrugged and got on her uniform, grabbing her cap and, after tossing BeeBee a treat, went out as well.

\----------------

Rey pulled into a spot at the airport later that afternoon. Poe had called her and reminded her that they needed to go to Kalonia's again to remove the implant. She'd already said she didn't want one, and Poe sounded a bit nervous at that.

It didn't matter now. The day was hard on her and she needed food. She saw a couple of small planes sitting on the ramp as she went up the sidewalk and to the door.

She found the restaurant easily. She'd been here a few months ago when there was a robbery that put the whole airport on lockdown. The waitress lead her to a table and handed her a menu. The table was one of the few next to the windows and she sighed and looked outside.

When she ordered her drink, she took a sip and looked at her phone. No text or call from Poe yet. She started feeling anxious. Did she get stood up just because she almost got pregnant?

By the time her food had been brought out, she was ready to leave. Almost too upset to eat. She was about ready to ask for a takeout box when her phone dinged.

 ** _"Hey, Sunshine. U at the airport?_** " Rey sent a reply.

" _ **Have been for the past 30 minutes. Where the hell are you?**_ " Not more than a few seconds later, a little kid at the table behind her spoke out.

"Look, mommy. There's a plane!" She looked at her phone. There was a message from Poe.

"Look outside."

Rey did, and immediately gasped. There were three planes, all flying in tandem. But that wasn’t what surprised her the most. One of them had traced letters in the sky.

“Oh, Poe.” She gasped, and covered her mouth in shock.

Marry me, Rey?

Seconds later, her phone beeped. Poe had sent her a kissy emoji and a smirk face.

“Yes.” She texted back.

“But did you have to be so brash about it?”

Poe cackled to himself. “It’s go big or go home, baby!”

“What’d she say?” Snap asked over the plane’s intercom. He was flying Poe’s wingman.

“Yes.”

Jess whooped on his other side and did a celebratory barrel roll.

“Thanks so much for your help, guys.”

“You’re welcome. It was an honor- I can’t wait to tell Kare the good news!”

Rey sat in the restaurant and watched the planes land before the cockpit of the black and orange one opened. Poe stumbled out and sprinted across the ramp, hair and jacket blowing in the wind.

Rey heard the door of the FBO shut a few moments after and footsteps running for the restaurant. She stood from her table and waited for Poe to come running in through the door, which he did.

"Sunshine?" His eyes landed on her. They ran towards each other and Rey leaped into his arms, him catching her and spinning her around as she kissed him. The restaurant erupted into cheers and applause. Everyone had seen the charade, but Poe didn't care as long as the one person he cared about the most had seen it.

"I'll have to have Wedge send me that picture. He has a pretty good view from the top of that air traffic tower. I asked him to take a picture," Snap said as he and Jess waltzed up, all of them in their flight outfits.

"You are such a dork, Poe Dameron. But I love you." Poe dropped to his knee in front of Rey and pulled off his ring necklace.

"Poe?" Rey teared up again.

"This was my mother's ring. All these years I've been looking for someone worthy enough to wear it. That person is you, Rey. And I want you to have it, as a sign, that whatever happens from here on out, I'll be there for you. That's what cops do, right? Watch each other's backs?" Rey held her hand out and Poe slid it on. Snap took a picture and sent it to Karé, who almost immediately responded with five million emojis relating to excitement.

"Yes. And I'll be your partner." Poe stood up.

"No, Rey. I'll be yours. For life if you'll have me." Rey wrapped him up in a hug, Poe hugging back. Both were crying and the applause in the room returned. From here on out, Rey thought. I finally have a family, someone to call my own, and a last name. The name I've wanted since he sped past me back in November.

Dameron.

“When’s the wedding?” Jess asked when they separated and they both looked at her, then each other.

“Uh-“ Poe stammered.

“We’re not sure.” Rey said. “We’ve not even talked about it. This was a total, absolute, wonderful surprise.”  
She grinned at her new fiance.

“Surprise and sudden, huh?” Jess raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Snap. “She’s pregnant.”

Poe caught her words and sent a glare. Jess had no idea how real and scary her words were.

Snap, who had been Poe’s confidant about the scare a few weeks ago, also chastised Jess about her words.

Now, Poe thought as he held Rey in his arms. Now we don’t have to worry about it as much. We’ll be married soon.

oooooooo

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sunshine!" Poe held out a big heart-shaped box of chocolates and a large teddy bear. Rey woke up and looked at it.

"Oh, my God. Chocolate!" She sat up and Poe noted the stitches still in her arm from the implant getting taken out.

"We're still stitch buddies, Rey! I don't care what you say." Rey groaned.

"That's so weird! Stop!" She grabbed the box and opened it, grabbing the first chocolate she found. She grabbed the bear and cuddled up to it, eating the chocolate.

"Oh, my God. This is amazing." She put another piece in her mouth and before she could bite it, Poe placed his mouth onto hers and nibbled the other end off. The movement caused his lips to move with hers as they fought for the chocolate. Poe won however, and pulled back, the caramel stretching between them.

"Hey!" Rey muffled. Poe laughed from around his piece.

"I bought it. I deserve to see how it tastes."

“You could just ask, you know.” She teased, to which Poe grinned.

“Fine. Rey, sweetheart, can I please have a chocolate?”

She giggled and shook her head no.

With an impish grin, Poe surged forward and wrapped his arms around her, effectively snatching another one of the chocolates even as she struggled to put the lid on and put them out of his reach.

“My soon to be wife.” He emphasized and kissed her cheek.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, suddenly.

“What?”

“We haven’t told anyone else yet. Only your squad knows.”

“Eh. Everyone else will figure it out eventually.” Poe shrugged. “We can freak them out with the wedding invitations. Speaking of which… we need to start thinking about that.”

"I know exactly who to invite. Add anyone you want." She pulled a list from the bedside table and shoved it into his chest. Poe looked at the names:  
Aidan & The Girls  
Snap & Karé  
Jess  
Han & Leia  
Finn & Rose

"You think Skywalker would attend?" Poe asked. Rey shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe? He's already seen the ring and he knows exactly who it is." Poe shrugged and added his name.

"May as well try." He added his dad as well. When he called him the day he proposed, Kes gushed in Spanish for what felt like forever about how love worked and why he felt it was important.

After he scolded him for the pregnancy scare, of course.

"Uh, maybe Snap's mom and stepdad? You don't know them but I'm sure they'll be glad to come."

"Snap has a step dad?" Rey asked.

"Yep. Wedge Antilles. He was one of my flight instructors. He's the air traffic controller at the airport. Snap sent me that picture by the way. We can use it in a collage at the wedding." Rey smiled as Poe added them.

"Sounds good to me. Who else should we invite?"

“I… I can’t think of anybody else.” Rey admitted. “I don’t know anyone. Oh! Should Eliana be the flower girl?”

“I forgot all about that!” Poe smacked his forehead. “Definitely. Snap already called best man, and I think I know who will be your maid of honor.”

“I honestly can’t choose between Jess and Kare.” Rey said, which shocked Poe.

“But Kare will be busy with the baby. And Jess- now that I think of it, maybe that won’t be a good idea.”

Now that made sense, Poe laughed to himself.

“Ok, so we know who all is coming, but we've forgotten the most important thing, Rey. When and where?”

Her mouth opened and closed in shock. “I know I don’t want it to be a big deal. And… I don’t want it to be stereotypical either.” Her face lit up. “We should do a winter wedding!”

"That would be great! Where would we go?" Rey looked thoughtful.

"Maybe the Grand Canyon? Beautiful backdrop."

"Sounds great! We can get married at a cabin or something?" Rey shook her head.

"Nah. I'm thinking more along the edge somewhere.” Poe nodded in agreement.

"Fun. It would be kind of cold though. Depending on what day we choose."

"I was thinking sometime in December." Poe snuggled into her and allowed her to lay a leg over his.

"What day do you think would work?" Poe asked. "A weekend maybe? Not really anybody would be working."

“You forget, Poe. Cops are always working.” Rey reminded him.

“Wait, Rey. Think about it- are we really going to be able to wait that long? Realistically?”

His fiancée pursed her lips. “I think we can. We’ll just have to be careful. I’ll check in with Leia and tell her what went on, but I’m sure she’ll understand. It won’t be that big of a deal.”

Poe wanted to protest that, like, having kids IS a big deal, but she was so happy. He didn't want to ruin it.  
“It’s whatever you want, Sunshine.”

“I love you!” She said, flinging her arms around him.

He responded by hugging her as tightly as he could.


	12. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the part where the timeline has been messed with a bit to tie in loose ends. In canon, Zay was born in 18 ABY, when Iden was about 40 and Del 50. Now they were like 32 and 42 so she was born earlier.

“The doctor’s right, Rey. I never heard of that happening before.” Leia said from behind her desk. “But believe me when I say that I’m sorry. You were probably very scared.”

“Oh I was- but it’s alright now. We took care of everything. You don’t need to worry about me being out in the field for… awhile.”

At this point, Leia seemed to only be half listening. “I didn’t always require it. But then… “ She trailed off and looked at Rey. “You’re close with Aidan, aren’t you?”

“Um… yes, ma’am.” Rey wasn’t sure where this was going.

“How much has he told you about Zay’s parents?”

“Her parents?” Rey asked. “Not much. I’ve heard about them from Zay herself, mostly.”

“I made the rule after Zay’s mother died. Iden was- she was pregnant when she died.”

Rey reeled in shock. “She… she was?”

“I felt responsible.” Leia continued.” So I implemented that rule.”

Sadness tugged at Rey’s heart. “Does Zay… does she know that her mother was-“

“No.” Leia said firmly. “And, I’m not sure for how much longer, Aidan wants it to stay that way.”

“I understand. All of it. Thank you, ma’am.” Rey said, and regardless of whether Leia was done speaking she turned and fled the room. 

Oh, Zay. She thought sadly. The mood overtook her for the rest of her shift and as she went home. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Poe wondered when she came in the door and neglected to greet him or Beebee.

“Poe. Did you know that Zay had a younger brother or sister?”

He dropped the spatula he was cooking with. “What!” He exclaimed."She never told me!"

"Leia told me." 

Poe‘s eyes lit up. "Who is it? I want to meet them!" Rey only looked at him sadly and he picked up on it.

"Oh. Iden was pregnant when..." He sighed and decided the floor was a better place to look than the sadness in Rey's eyes.

"Yea. Just don't tell Zay. Or anyone." Poe looked up at her and walked up, wrapping her into a hug.

"That's why you're afraid to have a baby right now?" Poe asked. Rey shook her head.

"No. That's where the implant came from. Leia didn't want it to happen again, so she started strongly requesting implants in female officers. She couldn't deal with the heartbreak of that ever again." Poe felt himself start to tear up.

"She never told me. I wish I could've known this whole possibility of breaking it was possible. We probably wouldn't have had sex. Before the scare. But now that I know.. " 

"That doesn't mean we can't. That just means you have to be more careful. Zay lost everything because of that. I don't want you to be next." BeeBee came up and whimpered up at Rey, who bent down and sadly scratched his head.

"Now I understand." Poe turned and went back to the kitchen to attend to the food splatter on the floor and the food itself. The meal was silent.

Rey found it extra hard to think about Zay after that. She was torn between wanting to tell her and knowing she couldn’t do that to the poor girl.

“We should go over to visit them sometime soon. They’ll be happy to hear about our engagement.” 

“Yeah.” Rey said, only half present as she lay with her back to him.

“Everything about Zay’s past is just... so sad.” Rey murmured. 

“I know, but at least she’s happy now. What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her.” Poe said.

“I just don’t think that’s right.” Rey admitted. “I had a lot of bad stuff in my life and it wasn’t hidden from me.”

“We can talk to Aidan and Shriv about it, if you want.” Poe suggested.

Rey sighed. "Yea, that seems like the best thing to do. I just...don't know how to break the news to him to do it. Wouldn't he get mad at Leia?"

"No way. You're over thinking it. He was probably getting to that point to tell her anyway. And besides, Zay's a tough girl. She'll know how to handle the news." 

Poe turned and wrapped her up with his arms. She finally gave in and let herself be pulled into his chest. The sadness weighed them down like a heavy blanket, but there was nothing more to think about as sleep overcame them.

ooooooo

The next morning, Poe awoke a bit early and called Shriv. He recapped the situation, and the older man was silent for most of it.

“What are you asking me, then?” He said, gruffly. 

“I don’t know.” Poe admitted. “Permission, I guess. You know Zay. I just wanted to check in before we decided to tell her or not.”

“I can’t stop you. Just- just take it easy on her. And tell her I’ll come take her out soon.” Shriv decided, and then hung in his typical blunt fashion.

They showed up unannounced to Aidan’s a few hours later. He was working at the kitchen table, free from the stress of the kids for the time being as school was in session. 

“Hey, uh, Aidan?” Poe asked after letting himself and Rey in with his spare house key. Poe looked at Rey and decided to cut right to the chase. “We need to talk to you about something.”

From the way they looked at each other, Aidan gathered what anyone likely would have. But, unlike Jess, he did not assume anything, nor did he pass judgement prematurely.

“Two things, actually. One is- we’re getting married.” Poe expected a reaction, but his father figure just raised an eyebrow.

“I know. I can see the ring, Poe.” 

Rey was still getting used to it herself. 

“And we want Eliana to be the flower girl at the wedding in December.” 

“December? Huh.” Aidan said but didn’t say anything else.

“And the other thing is...” Rey began. “Well, it’s about Zay.”

They watched as Aidan took a slow breath, laying his papers back onto the table and removing his glasses slowly.

He knew they had nothing against her, so it could only mean something bad.

"What about her?" He asked. Poe looked at Rey and gave her a soft nod and a sad smile.

"Well, at work yesterday, Leia and I got into a talk about my implant." Aidan rose a hand to silence her.

"And she told you why." Rey nodded. "So, you came here to ask me why I haven't told Zay about it yet."

"Yes. She grew up alone and wishing she had siblings, but she didn't know she was almost a sister. How could you hide that from her like that?" Rey asked in disbelief. Poe watched the scene from a distance.

"I just...don't feel she's ready for that kind of news yet. She's still so young and-"

"I've gone through life with a terrible cloud hanging over me. I was told of my past at a very young age. Imagine being 9 years old and being told your parents were killed by your own grandfather. You probably know the story yourself. And look how I turned out? Does it bother me? Yes. But it made me into a stronger young woman. If I can mourn at an age that young, so can she. She's older than I was." Rey caught where her voice threatened to rise and Poe grabbed her arm.

"I just don't have the heart to tell her myself. She's so happy the way she is now, and I don't want to ruin it by telling her the truth. I'm doing it to protect her." Aidan said. Poe would've said what was on his mind had it not been for Aidan's voice cracking. Instead, he chose more mature words. 

"That's something you need to tell her. Not us. We're here if you need help. But the idea of telling her hurts us, too. That's why we came to talk about it." Aidan sunk into his chair and crossed his arms.

"I know we have no part in this, but everyone in this room can agree that we all love Zay. She deserves to know. It will be a heavy hit, yes, but she can take it. You said yourself that she's a tough one," Poe continued.

“She’ll be home from school in- “ Aidan glanced at his watch. “An hour. And then I won’t need to get Eliana for another while as well. We can- we can talk to her then.” His Adam's apple bobbed like he was holding back tears. 

“Losing a child… especially one you never met, is extraordinarily difficult. I remember being in that hospital room with Iden. That’s when she told us. Shriv and I… she’d already lost the baby at that point and she was dying. And all I could see was my own wife and think of my own son.” 

Rey and Poe looked at each other and Poe reached for her hand, which she took gratefully. “We can make it through this with her.”

“Yes, we can.” Rey squeezed his hand also.

Aidan gave them a grateful smile that was laced with tears, but he let a couple drop. "Thanks, you two. Now, how about that wedding?" 

He was trying to change the subject, and Poe didn't blame him. It was a heavy topic, but one that had to be explored eventually. Rey knew this too and grinned sadly at Poe.

"Well, we were thinking about making it at the Grand Canyon? Outside, on the edge somewhere. It would make for an epic backdrop. Then we could go to a lodge and have the cake and dance afterwards." Aidan finally found it in himself to crack a grin.

"This coming from the man who wrote his question in the sky?" Poe hung his head as Aidan chuckled. 

"You saw it?" Poe asked.

"Yep, who hasn't? Wedge sent it to everybody." There was a beat of silence after Rey giggled. "The wedding idea sounds fun. If you need any help arranging, let me know. You are helping me with this...talk I'll have to give later."

Poe and Rey smiled at him in return. 

“It’ll be just as awkward as the other talk.” Poe muttered.

“Oh that one didn’t go well either. Neither did the one where I tried to explain to Eliana what being adopted meant.” Aidan blew a strand of hair out of his face. “Man, both my girls came to me in such circumstances.” He turned to his ‘oldest’. “I never told you about getting Eliana, did I?”

Poe shook his head and let Aidan go on.

“Well it’s kind of a funny story, so I’ma go ahead and tell it. So my wife and I knew we were going to adopt a baby girl. We went to China, obviously, and got to meet Eliana, who at the time was eight or nine months old.”

“The night after we met her, we get a knock on our hotel door. It’s a Chinese orphanage worker, holding no other than her. They handed her to me and literally just walked off. No explanation- nothing. I woke up Graxea and we scrambled about trying to care for this new baby of ours. Man, what a time that was! You were so confused when we came back with a baby.”

That was the main part of the story, Aidan went on to tell more funny stories about his family. Soon, so much time had passed and the front door was opening.

“Hey dad!” Zay called as she walked in. “Oh. And Poe and Rey! She surged forward to hug them and congratulate them. 

Finally, Aidan cleared his throat. “Zay. There’s something we need to talk about before your sister gets home.”

“Alright.” The girl shrugged and sat down at another chair of the table. “What is it?”

“It’s about your parents.”

Zay looked confused as she reached into her backpack for her homework. "Yea, I know. They died when I was little."

"No, not that. This is different." Zay paused from opening her book and looked up.

"What do you mean? Is this going to be another one of those awkward talks again?" She caught the tears that threatened to escape Rey's eyes and her heart sank.

"Well, remember how you said you always wanted a sibling?" Aidan asked.

"Yea?" Zay trailed off and she had a bad feeling about this whole talk.

"When your mother was killed in the line of duty, she was carrying another child. You would've been an older sister. Nobody knew until it was too late.”

The news hit Zay like a freight train. She dropped her pencil. “What? You can’t be serious.” When she saw that nobody had a rebuttal, she buried her face into her hands.

"So, I lost more than just my parents. I lost my entire family as well." She looked up at Aidan. "Why did you wait until literally now to tell me?" 

Aidan looked at the soon-to-be Damerons expectantly. Rey took initiative.

"Well, I was at work yesterday speaking with Leia about the implant since mine broke. She was the one that told me the real reason we have to get them." 

Zay sat there in disbelief before she pushed back from the table and fled up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Zay-" Poe started. Rey cut him off with nothing more than a look.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to her." Before the two men could stop her, Rey got up and slowly went up the stairs.

Rey made it as far as the bathroom before she saw the little drone, Dio, warbling outside of Zay’s door like some kind of guard dog. When Rey tried to put a hand on the doorknob, he performed the equivalent of a growl or hiss and poked and pinched Rey with one of his many arms.

“Ow!” She exclaimed. “All right! I’m off.” Rey said as she shook her wounded hand to rid herself of the pain. “Buzz off.”

Dio just resumed guarding, watching Rey carefully with his center eye. 

“Alright, that’s fine. I’ll just- can I just-“ Rey sat on the ground and cautiously slid so her back was against the door. As long as she didn’t reach for the knob, Dio didn’t protest.

————

“That went better than expected.” Poe sighed and blew out his cheeks once Rey and Zay disappeared. 

Aidan just sat there silently, tracing invisible lines on the kitchen table. 

“I can go get Eliana, if you want. I’ll take her somewhere to keep her away for awhile longer.” Poe went on.

“That would be good, Poe. Thanks.” Aidan said in monotone. 

“What are you thinking about?” Poe didn’t want to seem like he was prodding, but he didn’t want Aidan to have anything he was hiding.

“A lot of things. I’m thinking of when I was Zay’s age and my mother got hurt on duty and went into that two-year-long coma, leaving me alone with Uncle Rex. I’m thinking of Kanan Jarrus, and how I had to comfort Ezra. And… I’m thinking of Iden and Del. You weren’t there but- it was obvious. They’d been on the other side of the law for a time and when they switched and joined us, well, they had a lot of enemies. When Shriv and I got their call for backup-“

Poe could almost see the flashback play out like a movie. 

_A younger-looking (but not by much) Aidan ran into the wrecked building. So old, so worn down, that it threatened to fall._

_He heard gunshots._

_Several gunshots, and a scream._

_“Del!” He cried and rushed for his fellow, his friend, and unashamedly his first crush. But that obviously didn’t work out._

_If the first shot wouldn’t kill Del, then the other three did. Gideon Hask had entered a whole round into him. The man was a pincushion now._

_“Shriv! Get Iden!” Aidan barked as he held Del. He felt blood soaking his hands and jacket of his own._

_“Am I dying?” Del asked, paralyzed._

_Aidan hesitated a moment as he debated his answer. All of the bullets went through roughly the same place, and at a short-range, so the shield he wore was useless._

_“Yes, Del. You are.”_

_Del began to shake as his final moments came upon him. His eyes showed one thing. Fear. A tear fell._

_“I’m scared.” He gasped. Then his eyes locked with Aidan’s one more time. “Protect her.”_

_And then he was gone._

_Aidan winced as he heard two more gunshots, right after the other. For a few more seconds, he held Del, and he realized that his other hand had been inside his jacket. Inside the pocket all cops wore over their heart._

_Del was a sentimental man, the kind of person who carried around pictures of the people he loved at all times, touched the crucifix hanging from his neck before a call, that kind of thing. Aidan reverently took the pictures from his friend’s jacket. Some of them were already covered in Del’s blood, but Aidan didn’t mind. Sure enough, he’d seen all of them. Except the last one, the one that was closest to Del’s heart._

_It was an ultrasound._

_Aidan’s mind figured it was probably Zay’s. But then, through the blood, he saw the date. And the realization had him running up the stairs._

_But then he saw Shriv holding Iden and knew it was too late._

“You weren’t there, Poe.” Aidan cried. “It was like a war. It was like every soldier’s death you see in the movies, but it was so- so real. I’m so very thankful that Zay never had to see her father shot up like he was.”

“Didn’t Iden die in the hospital?”

“A week later. She never said anything to us about how to tell Zay, even when she wasn’t there. She probably felt guilty but... I dunno. Iden was a complicated woman.”

“She was,” Poe remembered, and left it at that. 

When Aidan’s “time to get Eliana” alarm went off, Poe wordlessly got up from the chair and left. 

—————

Rey wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there.

Not long enough, apparently, because Dio still reacted when she tried to open the door again. 

Downstairs, she heard the front door open and close. Then she heard a man crying. Tears threatened to fall from her own eyes, too.

Suddenly, Dio went slack and fell to the floor with a clunk. His center eye went dim.

“Uh, Zay?” Rey called lightly into the girl’s room. “Your guard dog is out of batteries.”

Zay opened the door slowly and Rey looked up at her. Her hair was mussed and she could see where tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Thanks." She grabbed Dio and went inside. 

"You want to talk?" Rey asked softly. Zay didn't answer but just curled up on her bed, facing the wall.

"I had something similar happen to me too. I was younger, about 9." It took Zay a while to turn around, but she did. 

"Really?" She wiped at her face. Rey sat on the floor next to her bed.

"Yes. I was 9 when I got told what happened to my parents. I never knew them. I told you about my grandfather, but what I didn’t tell you is that he’s the one that runs the First Order. My dad, his son, failed to do what he wanted because he knew it was wrong. So when my grandfather found out he got married, he sent a hitman after my parents. They put me in an orphanage to keep me safe. Last I heard, they were murdered in the most brutal way imaginable. I was in the orphanage for a while, then I was transferred down here to Jakku. I was never adopted. I don't think anyone wanted a scrawny little girl for a kid. So, I spent the next 10 years or so in the orphanage, collecting cans from the street for cash. Unkar Plutt was not the nicest director. I could've sworn he was out for me." Zay had stopped crying. 

"Wow. I didn’t think it could get worse than what you told me and Eliana." Rey nodded sadly as she got up to plug Dio into the charger.

"I mostly didn't want to scare her. Because at times, I didn't think I was going to make it. I thought I was a nobody. But, here I am. A cop, going to be married to the man of my dreams, and talking to the strongest young woman I've ever met." Rey leaned over and hugged Zay. 

Right at that moment, Dio woke up and started to hover, still attached to the charger. He got protective again but Zay stopped him.

"No, it's fine, Dio! She's allowed in here." Dio came forward and wrapped his little limbs around Rey's forearm in some sort of a hug. Rey patted his little pancake head.

The drone flew around as long as the charger would let him and saw Zay’s tear-streaked face. Warbling sadly, he used one of his limbs to pull a tissue from the box nearby and hand it to her. 

“Thanks, little guy.” 

The drone went back to charging, curled up on Zay’s desk. Rey watched him for a second, and saw the mass of papers and homework on Zay’s desk. 

“Are you teaching him to do your homework?” 

Zay shrugged guiltily. “I mean, my dad programmed him so it’s almost like he’s helping me instead.”

“Even your dad wouldn’t do your homework for you.” Rey insisted, but still had to laugh at the idea. Zay was reminding her more and more of Poe.

Talking about her father made Zay tear up again and sniff. “Somehow, I feel as if I’ve always known. About my brother or sister. It transferred over to Eliana, even if I came under this household after she did.”

“I can understand what you mean. You’re good with kids.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Zay said. “Even if I don’t know if I want any of my own, I’m certainly good with others.” The girl got a devilish look on her face. “I’ll be good with yours, too.”

Rey blushed and immediately began defending herself. “Okay, we’re not- Zay, we just got engaged! We aren’t even thinking of-“

To her surprise, Zay began laughing. It was a little much, but Rey was just glad she seemed to be having fun at her expense. She watched as the girl fell backwards on her mattress and laughed even harder. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Rey rolled her eyes. 

'I'll keep you in mind', she thought. From upstairs, they heard the front door open and shut, followed by Eliana saying hi to Aidan. Zay took a deep breath and Rey handed her another tissue.

"Ready to go back downstairs yet?" Zay almost said yes, but she still needed time to cope. 

"No. I'm not ready." Rey hugged her.

"Want to play Smash Brothers?" Zay's face erupted into that all too familiar grin, a competitive one. The one she saw on Poe when he gets ready to start a tickle fight.

"You're on." Rey smiled.

"Okay. I'll go get some snacks."

\--------------

"Hey, Eliana. How was school?" She dropped her backpack on the floor and took a drink from a smoothie. Poe came in with one as well.

"You just have to spoil her, don't you Dameron?" 

Poe smirked. "Which one?" 

Aidan deadpanned, making Poe erupt into a fit of giggles.

"I know, right? It's weird. The Dameron Disease is spreading. Eliana's next!" He playfully ran after her and attacked her with tickles. He heard the stairs creak and looked up to see Rey standing there watching him.

"You'd better go do your homework before the tickle monster comes back." Eliana squealed and ran back into the living room.

"Hey, Sunshine." Rey came down and took a sip from his smoothie and hummed at the taste.

"Why'd you do that? You could've asked." Rey looked into his eyes. 

"That's for you stealing a piece of my chocolate." She winked and went towards the kitchen. Poe tailed her like a lost puppy-a very concerned lost puppy.

"Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

“She’s doing better.” Rey corrected. “It hit her hard, but she’ll get through it.” She glanced in Aidan’s direction. “I don’t know how long it will be for her to talk to him, though.”

Poe glanced at Aidan, who hadn’t moved from the table. “Just give her time. I’m going to cook something here. We can take hers up to her and eat with her.” 

He opened the cupboard. “Let’s see. Pasta, I can work with that.”

“Wait, you’re forgetting something!” Rey said and reached into the hangar of the pantry, pulling out a small children’s apron with cupcakes and flowers on it. 

“Absolutely! How could I forget!” 

It fit him like a bib, but it made Aidan crack a smile and Eliana came running down and laughed too, carrying a worksheet with her.

“Daddy can you help me with my math?”

Aidan was about to answer but Rey waltzed over and glanced at it. “Doesn’t look too hard. I’ll help you!”

“It’s fractions and dem-i-cals.” Eliana said. “Are you sure?”

“Believe it or not, I passed fourth grade math.” Rey said and sat down with her in the living room. Poe smiled at them from where he could see from the kitchen.

As he brought the water to a boil, he watched Rey as she and Eliana hovered over the homework. Stars above, Poe wanted a kid so bad. He was willing to wait a few more months if it meant the scare wouldn't happen again. Aidan caught the look in his eyes and despite being upset, passed him a wink. He flushed and turned back to the pot, breaking the noodles and dropping them into the water.

Rey let Eliana work on a problem and glanced back at Poe as he cooked. The apron was a little small, but she thought it was adorable. She flushed when she saw how it was tied around his perfect waist. She sighed and cocked her head as he started humming.

"Rey. Did I do it right?" She turned around and looked over the problem. 

"Yes, you did. Good job!" Eliana and Rey smiled at each other and high fived. The sizzling and smell of Italian sausage reached out to Rey and her stomach grumbled.

"Smells good, Poe," Aidan commented as he went back to the papers from before.

"Italian sausage. That and the sauce? Mmmm." He sent a wink at Rey, who grinned back.

"I can't wait until it's done," Rey said.

"Yea, hurry up and cook flyboy!" Zay yelled from upstairs. Poe laughed at her tone of voice and dropped the cooked sausage into the pan of sauce.

"All it needs is the sauce! You'll eat last if you keep pushing! Chef's rules." He yelled back. A wicked laugh came from Zay.

"Be careful! I might just be your babysitter!” Po choked and dropped the spoon he was cooking with.

He shot a look to Aidan like,”do something!” Aidan just shrugged.

“‘S true.” He pointed out.

“You’re no help.” Poe grumbled as he garnished five bowls of spaghetti with cilantro. 

“Wow. How fancy.” Aidan commented dryly. 

Poe did his best chef’s impression, rubbing his fingers together to let the spice fall onto the bowls. 

“Should I go get Zay?” Rey asked. The girl still hadn’t come down, even though she had been quipping with Poe earlier. 

“No. I’ll just eat in my room and you four can sit around the table.” Under his breath, Aidan added, “I deserve it.”

He picked up a bowl and went to his room before anyone could stop him. Rey sighed. “Zay?” She called up the stairs. “Dinner’s ready.”

Zay came to the landing and looked out. Seeing no Aidan, she wandered down. “Where is he?” 

“Oh, he uh… thought you didn’t want to talk to him so he went to his room to eat.” Rey said, a bit surprised that Zay wanted to see him.

The girl scowled and knocked on Aidan’s door. A few seconds and a talk later, and both of them came to the table and sat down. Peace, at least for a little while.

“Can I babysit, too?” Eliana asked around a mouthful of spaghetti. 

“Maybe, if you’re old enough. And don’t talk with your mouth full.” Poe scolded, already picking up the classic dad response.

A few seconds later, and Eliana asked another question.

“How are babies made, anyway?”

  
  



	13. Evening the Score

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe isn't good at giving "the talk" XD
> 
> Also, the scene with Poe and Hux in the cop car is based on a scene from "Courageous". I was in tears the whole time I was writing this scene. It was so hard to concentrate xDD

Zay began to choke so hard Rey slapped her in the back. Aidan dropped his silverware and Poe muttered something in Spanish that made Zay choke harder.

"Well, uh...sweetie, when a man loves a woman..." Aidan struggled to find words before Poe cut in.

"A magic spell that a guy and a girl have to do together. There's fairies in a foreign land that grant that spell and they grow the baby from a flower. Then, after 9 months, a stork comes to fly it to its parents." 

"Oooooh." A sigh of relief cut through the room as Zay settled down. Rey hid a giggle behind her hand.

"Sod it, Poe. We all know how it happens," Zay laughed as he flushed three shades darker.

"Yea, but this is the dinner table. It's not really a good topic." Poe coughed. 

"Yea, but it's better than her asking around." After a collective look from around the table, he sighed.

"Okay, I lied about the fairies." 

Eliana pouted."There's no fairies?" 

"No, but listen. So...a guy and a girl go to bed. They, uh...do things and then go to sleep. A little snake goes into the girl and finds an egg and hugs it. Nine months later? Baby!" As he spoke, his face progressively got redder. He'd been thinking back to the last time he and Rey did it. He coughed and took a bite of his noodles without further hesitation.

Zay snorted, but at least she wasn’t choking anymore. Aidan was hiding his laughter behind a scowl, but didn’t say anything.

“But where do the snakes come from?” Eliana went on. “I wouldn’t want a snake inside me.”

Now it was Rey’s turn to choke. The little girl was so innocent! When Rey had been Eliana’s age she’d found it out on her own from the internet. “Where babies came from” had been the first things she googled and immediately regretted.

“Me neither.” Zay was adding fuel to the fire and Poe shot her a look. 

“Are you okay?” Eliana asked her sister with a strange look on her face.

“Nope.” Zay got up from the table, still laughing, and took her plate to the kitchen. Then she began to wander upstairs, still laughing. 

“But where does the snake  _ come  _ from?” Eliana insisted.

Finally, Aidan intervened. “Okay, sweetheart. It’s time for bed. Go take a bath and get in your pj’s and I’ll tell you a story.” Once she was gone, Aidan grabbed Poe by the scruff of the neck and pressed his thumb into a pressure point. 

“You’re going to regret telling her that. Now I have to go fix your mess. She won’t want to look at you for a  _ year!” _ Aidan growled and released Poe, who was still stuck in a permanent shrug for a few moments. 

“Ow.” He whined, voice several octaves higher. Once he could move again, he glanced to his fiancée. “Please don’t do that to me. I already know you can kill me with your pinky finger.”

"I know I could, too," she answered.

"I know what else you can do with it too," Poe muttered. He laid his plate in the sink and turned back to find Rey coming over to him.

"Yea, me too."

"Honestly, it'd be hot." She laughed and Poe silenced her with a kiss. Rey laid a hand on his face, her thumb tracing along his cheekbone. Poe pulled away.

"Also, snakes? Really? Snakes?" Poe threw his head back and laughed loudly until Rey dug her finger into another pressure point.

"Owww," he whined. "That doesn't mean you have to try to kill me."

She winked and strutted over to the staircase. "Aidan?"

"Yea?" 

"We're leaving now. I think we should go before you roundhouse kick Poe out the window!" Rey shouted.

Collective laughter came from the three people upstairs while Poe stuck out his lip in a pout.

"That's fine. Cool. I'll just throw myself out I guess." He turned and walked out the door as Rey grabbed her jacket.

"Snakes." She said to herself. "Laughable."

"What else was I supposed to say? 'Penis'? She's eight, Rey." 

"Oh, hush. I know that. It just sounded funny." Rey didn't stop laughing until Aidan's house disappeared behind them.

"Ugh." He stopped at a stop light and felt Rey lay her head on his shoulder.

"It was a joke, flyboy. I still love you." Her right hand laid on the arm that laid in his lap.

"I know." They finished the drive home and got out. They completed their ritual of letting BeeBee out, followed by a kiss, and it all ended up with the best night's sleep they've had in a while.

**oooooooooo**

Rey and Jess had just finished their morning patrol and were swinging by Poe’s mechanic shop to pick him up for lunch. Jess was currently in stitches because of Rey’s retelling of how Poe had explained sex to Eliana.

“Snakes?” Hooted her partner.

“I know, right!” Rey laughed too, but kept a steady hand on the wheel as they pulled up to the shop. 

“Hey, Dameron, careful not to let your snake loose.” Jess said as soon as Poe had slid into the back seat.

He groaned and began arguing with her on the way to Chick-fil-a. Rey just sighed and kept her eyes on the road until the radio blared.

“Shh!” She hissed, and they dutifully shut up. The call was a request for backup. 

“Hey Poe. Is it alright if we make a quick stop?” Jess asked him.

“I guess.” He shrugged. It was on the way anyway.

When they arrived at the site, Rey went to talk to the other officers while Jess lagged behind. Soon Rey came back. 

“We can’t put him back there, not with Poe in the back.” Rey told Jess, who shrugged. When she caught sight of the detainee they’d be transporting, her face lit up.

“I have an idea. Hey, Dameron. Put on these cuffs, loosely.”

Poe managed not to blush even when he caught Rey’s gaze behind him, but did as he was asked. 

A few minutes later, Rey was leading a First Order leader toward the car in cuffs. She stopped right before she put him in the back.

“You know Poe Dameron?” She asked.

The First Order goon, a pasty, red-haired man named Hux, looked nervously at her. “Yes. Who doesn’t?”

“We’ve got him in the back. If he tries to hurt you, just yell and we’ll stop the car.” Jess explained. 

"I'm not getting in the back with that man! He's a nuisance to society." Jess looked into his menacing blue eyes.

"Don't look at him then. If you don't look at him, he won't look at you." Poe was watching the exchange from inside the car and got a mischievous shiver up his spine. He knew this guy and was looking forward to scaring the daylights out of him. Jess opened the back of the car and glared at Poe.

"Dameron? You hurt this guy? We're putting you in the nastiest, dirtiest, smallest cell. Got it?" Poe didn't answer, but traded a wink with Jess. 

"All right. Get in the car. Just stay on your side. We will protect you." Rey pushed him into the car and shut the door. She looked at Jess, who was struggling to hide a smile.

"Think he caught on?" 

"Oh, yeah." 

"This goes south? It's your fault." Rey pointed an accusing finger at her. Jess winked, walked to the driver's side and got in.

Hux snuck a nervous look over at Poe, who returned it menacingly. Hux quickly looked the other way and scooted as far as he could away from him until he was pressed against the window. Rey and Jess glanced at each other and snickered as they put on their seatbelts. Poe continued to look menacing and looked Hux up and down in disgust.

"Dispatch? Yes, this is 2-187. We're en route to the jail. ETA: 10-12 minutes." Rey radioed. The car began moving forward.

The ride started in awkward silence as Hux closed his eyes and started praying for his life as Poe looked out the windshield. Hux drew in a breath and risked a good look at Poe. Poe continued looking out the front with wide eyes.

"Vamos a almorzar. Voy a comprar... un pollo." Rey tried not to let the Spanish get to her, so she exchanged a look with Jess, who quirked an impressed eyebrow. Hux looked back out the window nervously as Poe continued.

"Y una limonada." Poe carried out the last syllable, making Rey snort. Hux started to panic.

"Hey,officer? What's he saying?" Hux's voice cracked in fear as Rey shrugged.

"I don't know. Just shut up and stay on your side. We'll protect you if he tries anything." 

"Why didn't you get an armored van or something,then?”

"Availability. They're using it to catch an escaped lion from the zoo." Rey knew Jess was bluffing, but snorted nevertheless.

"I think he's threatening me." Hux's breathing picked up audibly.

"Stop complaining." Poe took that as his cue to continue.

"Incluso puedo conseguir... papas fritas, y un batido." Poe looked over at Hux as he carried out the last syllable and saw him visibly squirming.

"He's threatening me. He wants me dead." Hux's voice rose by three octaves and it only got worse. 

"If he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now." As if to prove a point, Poe pretended to struggle and Hux looked at him warily as he leaned towards the window. Poe "yanked" a hand free and Hux screamed like a five year old girl when Poe raised his hands towards him. Even though Poe was held back by the seat belt, Hux kept screaming and trying to stop the car to no avail.

Rey and Jess looked at each other and high-fived as they continued their chaotic drive to the station.

“I have never seen someone so  _ anxious  _ to get to jail!” Rey laughed later before taking a sip of her  _ limonada. _

“What were you saying back there, anyway?” Jess asked Poe, who shrugged. 

“I was ordering lunch.” He said, popping a fry into his mouth. “Obviously, he didn’t know the difference.”

“Being bilingual is fun.” Jess agreed. 

“No offense, Pava, but Chinese doesn’t sound all that intimidating like Spanish does.”

Jess raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Then you obviously haven’t had your Tiger Mom yelling at you about bad grades while she threatens to Kung Pao your chicken.”

Rey had enough sense to know that most of what Jess was saying was sarcasm, but still felt a bit sad for her. She could relate to the abusive parental figure scenario.

“So, Jess.” She began. “You’ve met Eliana, right?”

Jess nodded. “The one Poe tried to explain sex to, right?”

Poe just groaned. 

“You must not have been very impressed. I guess we know who will be doing the talk when you two have kids.”

“Anyway.” Rey said, after rolling her eyes. “Poe said once that you’re the only one who calls her by her Chinese name. So, what is it?”

“Xiao-“ Poe began, but Jess cut him off with a scoff.

“Please. It’s pronounced  _ Xiao.” _

“That’s what I said. Xiao.”

“ _ Xiao.”  _ Jess insisted. “That’s part of my name too. “She grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from her shirt pocket. “Her name is… she scribbled a few Chinese characters. “Xiao Sing-Rong. Don’t even try to say it, Dameron, you absolute disgrace to my culture.”

Rey giggled. “Okay. I won’t attempt it either. I was just curious. So what’s it mean?”

“Xiao is little. Sing-Rong basically means ‘pretty flower’ in most dialects. It’s a pretty common name, which makes sense seeing as she grew up in an orphanage.”

Her curiosity satisfied, Rey continued her meal. All seemed normal until Jess opened her mouth again. 

"So, Poe. Speaking of snakes..." Poe groaned and wanted desperately to slam his head onto the table.

"Jess. We're in public. You're in uniform." Rey whispered.

"I know. When are your snakes going to find the eggs?" Poe made a distressed sound, almost a whimper, as he dragged a hand over his face.

"Why are we talking about this?" 

Jess snorted. "To be honest? You and Rey would make the best parents since Snap and Karé." Rey sighed.

"That's nice, Jess. We're working on that." Poe blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"You guys thought of names," Jess wondered aloud.

"Uh, people don't usually think of that until they're carrying a child. But I was thinking Shara for a girl or Del for a boy?" Poe admitted. Rey looked fondly at him from her spot across the table.

"You mean Del as in..." She trailed off.

"Yeah. Zay's father. It's the least I can do." Poe finished his fries and took a sip of his soda. "Well, I'm ready when you two are."

**ooooooo**

Poe spent the next hour trying to fix a bearing. It should've been an easy job, but his mind kept trailing back to the conversation from earlier.

What a strange topic to talk about in public.

He sighed and finished packing it with grease before walking back out to the garage. 

"Here ya go, Han. Bearings all fresh and packed. Don't be doing too much off-roading for a while, huh?" He sent the older man his signature smirk.

"Oh, if you say so. You know how much Chewie likes the open desert. Damn big fur ball of a dog." Han and Poe chuckled and, after Han paid, he pulled out of the garage with the promise of new bearings.

A few hours later, the shift was almost over and Poe decided to lock up early.

"Hey, Oddy? We're locking up. Go on home, pal."

The tall, bald man walked out and locked the register. He slapped a large hand into his shoulder and thanked him before he headed back to get his car keys.

That's when it happened. Tires screeching and the sound of an engine zooming for the garage. Poe yelled back to Oddy.

"I think we missed one!" 

Suddenly, there was gunfire. Lots of it. Poe fell to the ground just in time as bullets tore through the windows and walls, hitting behind him. He was no safe out in the open. He risked a leap up over the counter and barely made it when a bullet grazed right by him.

"Oddy!" The older man shouted a panicked response before the shooting stopped and the car sped off. Poe grabbed the pistol he kept under the counter and leaped back over the countertop, running outside and firing a few shots at the car as it sped off. He hit the trunk, but that was it. He only needed to see the trunk to find out who it was.

"Who was it?" 

Poe turned to face Oddy, eyes wide with adrenaline.

"Kylo Ren. And this time, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."


	14. Gain One, Lose One

Immediately after the debacle, Poe called Rey and let her know what had happened.

“He’s out to get me, Rey. Me, and you. The attack today means he knows where I work.”

On the other side of the line, Rey hummed. She was in Aidan’s office. “Here. I’m putting you on speaker so we can all hear you.” Luke and Leia had come into the room to hear as well.

“We can station officers there next time.” Aidan suggested. “Leave no cars behind so he can’t tell.”

“No.” Poe said through the speaker. “No! He came here guns a-blazing. He wants to hurt anyone who comes here.”

Rey pursed her lips in thought and happened to lock eyes with Leia. “You all forget that we have a prisoner. My grandfather won’t work to get him out because he knows he’s practically useless.”

“Right. I forgot about that.” Aidan said. “I can go-“

“No. Rey should do it.” Luke cut off his childhood friend. “It seems as if our friend Hux was too busy screaming the first time to know who Rey was.” A slight glare was shot Rey’s way but at least everyone was amused at what she and Jess had done. “Rey should interrogate him, show him we have tricks of our own.”

“No offense, Rey.” Leia amended her brother’s speech.

“No. I think it’s good.”

"Interrogate Hugs? Seriously? If she gets hurt I swear I'm-"

"Dameron," Leia said gently. "She's not going to get hurt. We have protective measures." 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Okay. Rey? Good luck. I'll see you later. I'll have dinner ready."

Rey looked at Skywalker. "Wait, I'm doing it right now?" 

"It's better to do it now than risk the chance of him changing the story. If we want to stop them, we have to do it as soon as possible. Pava, go with her." Jess stood up straighter.

"Yes, Chief." Everyone went back to work as Rey told Poe she loved him, to which he replied with "I know."

Then she stood up and anxiously nodded towards Jess. "Let's get this over with so we can go home. The fight has just started."

Normally, Aidan was the one who did the interrogations. He was very good at the whole “good cop, bad cop” thing and as Jess went to retrieve Hux, Rey began playing the rules of interrogation through her mind.

_ No windows,make them uncomfortable. _

Rey arranged items on the desk in odd numbers and places. She made sure the chair was uneven. 

When Hux came in, he was sat in the chair and cuffed to the table. Immediately he began fidgeting in the uneven chair.

“Armitage Hux, is it?”

The ginger-haired man glared. “Yes. And you two are the ones who let me be made a fool of by Poe Dameron.”

“I’m Rey.” Rey went on. Hux looked away and began trying to rearrange things on the table to their proper places. 

“Only child, looks like.” Rey read off. “So am I.”

_ Establish a relationship, no matter how difficult. _

“It also seems like you’re quite far from home.” Rey continued. “Why’s that?”

“I have to keep chasing after Kylo Ren.” Hux said bitterly.

“Oh, really? And who has you doing that? My grandfather?”

_ Drop the bomb if they refuse. _

Hux’s head whipped up. “Excuse me?” 

“Oh, Kylo didn’t tell you? Just like my cousin to do that.” 

Now, Hux was very nervous and uncomfortable. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

“Nothing, really. Just to know why Kylo Ren is after us. Me, in particular.”

“He must know who you are.” Hux shrugged. “Maybe he’s scared of you. I don’t know.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t like him, do you?”

Hux eyed her and then Jess, who was scowling in the corner. 

“I want him to lose.” 

“Then it looks like we have found a common enemy.” Rey said, and closed Hux’s file. “We’re done for now.”

Jess looked at her. “We are?”

Rey nodded.”We have everything we need. Nobody will come for this one, he’s not important. But if we release him, he may work with us.”

Behind the one-way mirror, Aidan was also nodding approvingly. “Good job. I’ll take over.”

When she and Jess had left the jail, Rey finally felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Not everybody liked Kylo Ren. Perhaps now they could begin working against him from the inside…

But enough of that. For now, she had dinner with Poe.

**oooooooo**

"Hey, Poe! I'm home!" Rey came in and closed the door behind her. She hung her hat one the hook and looked into the kitchen, where a tray of lasagna was on the dining room table. She removed her coat and walked in, getting a couple of plates. "Poe?" She heard steps behind her before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Hey, Sunshine." He buried his face into her neck and trailed kisses up it. He DID almost die, after all. She leaned back into him and reached a hand back to ruffle his hair.

"Hey, handsome. Dinner looks good." 

"Of course. I made it from scratch." She cut out a piece and laid it on her plate and dug into it before she sighed at the taste. "This is so much better than the ones I buy at the store." 

Poe was already eating a piece and he watched her with reverence in his chocolate eyes. "Did you get to slap Hugs around?" Rey looked at him funny. "No. This isn't like those shows you see on TV, Poe. But he may be a potential ally." 

“WHAT?" Poe yelled so loud he scared BeeBee awake and made Rey's ears hurt. "He wants Kylo gone as much as we do." 

“I still don't trust that man. What I want to know is how the heck Kylo knew exactly where I was that time of day? And why he wants me dead when I'm not even a part of this?"

“Kylo wants  _ me. _ ” Rey pointed out, “and he saw you with me. That’s as good as a death mark, I guess. Or maybe it’s something deeper. My grandfather has a lot of ways of digging up dirt from people.”

“And they do know what Black One looks like.” Rey went on. “Maybe he just tracked you.”

“Yeah, but I drove the truck to work today, not Black One.” Poe’s eyes narrowed. “What’s going on here?”

“Trust me, Poe. We’re all working on it. With Hux in custody that makes things easier. Aidan took over interrogation after I left and he has a habit of getting answers from people.”

Poe just shook his head and sighed. “I don’t like this.”

“I know you don’t, flyboy.” Rey agreed. “But this is life right now, unfortunately.”

They had both since finished their plates and Poe moved to wrap up the remains for leftovers. “What now, sunshine?”

“Let’s watch a movie before bed.” 

“You’ve got it.” 

Soon they were cuddled up on the couch, all thoughts of danger forgotten.

**ooooooooo**

"So, where are we going for Thanksgiving?" Rey asked.

"Aidan's. We're going to talk about the wedding a little too. Maybe get some game ideas. We have everything else." Rey smiled and a glimmer of a thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"Except the honeymoon." Poe blushed because at least he had...plans...on how to spend that. He just didn't know where to go.

"Uh, New Zealand? The British Isles? Somewhere in the Caribbean? Central America? You name it, I'll get us hooked up." 

The past few months were hard on them both. Ever since "The Scare", they've been practicing abstinence in hopes to prevent it again. They've never gone past heavy make out sessions and spent the time in between preparing for the wedding in December and tracking down the First Order. Thanks to Hux, they had a chance.

"I've had a lot of different ideas myself." Rey presented a list of a few places she had in mind, and some of them lined up with Poe's.

"Wouldn't you know it? We both want to go to Alaska too?" After a pause, Poe continued. "Wait, why? It's cold?"

"Because, we have an excuse to...stay inside all day?" Rey hugged him and traced her hands down his back. He sighed dreamily at the thought. Three days in an isolated cabin in the woods.

"Sounds good. Let's think it over though. We have a month yet." He put on his jacket and turned for the door. "Just anywhere where it'd be quiet enough to make a mini-Dameron." 

Rey laughed and Poe kissed her on the forehead before he went out the door to go to work.

**\----------------**

Poe was still confused about why Kylo knew where he worked. He'd been getting more threats, especially as of late, and he's been forwarding them to the police. Oddy suddenly went missing, and he reported that as well. He'd given it some thought in the past few months and his current train of thought came to an end when he pulled into the lot behind the shop.

_ Oddy could be in league with them, just like Hux is working with us. _

It had been an interesting few months with the First Order goon in custody… now, believe it or not, he and Poe were actually getting along pretty well, even if Hux was very embarrassed to learn about Poe’s “threats” to him.

Now that Hux was free, he would feed them information from what little access he still had into the underground crime world. Only kicker was he was under constant guard in case someone tried to get rid of him.

Poe’s leg began to hurt like it did when he had a bad feeling about something. Hard to believe it had already been a year since meeting Rey and getting stabbed. Maybe next he would be-

Suddenly, a window shattered in the front of the store. Someone had thrown a brick through the window, with an attached message.

_ I’m sorry. _

How odd. There didn’t seem to be anything to apologize for-

Poe didn’t even get to finish that thought before there was more gunfire. He dove behind cover, but not before he was grazed in the arm. Cursing, he ripped off the bandana from his neck (he used it to cover his mouth while welding and working) and wrapped it around his arm.

“Hey, siri.” He told his phone since he had no free hands. “Call Rey!”

“Poe! Are those gunshots?” Rey yelled over the noise

“Uh, yeah.” Poe ducked. “I dunno. Some kind of drive by? But I hear sirens.” 

“Of course it’s while I’m not on duty.” Poe could hear Rey’s scowl through the phone.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Whatever those sirens are, they'll be here soon." He grit his teeth and grabbed the pistol again.

"Why do you sound hurt?" Rey asked.

"I just got new windows installed in the shop." He took a breath and peered over the counter, seeing the car outside. Behind it, he could see Oddy with his---wife. The wife the First Order was holding captive.

That's why he disappeared. He was relaying info to the gang in return for his wife's life. He wasn't sure what to feel, but he wasn't upset. He fired a shot or two at the tires on the car facing the store. Now they couldn't get anywhere. 

The sirens grew closer and Poe fell back to the floor as the doors on the car opened and closed. From the sound, Poe could tell it was two cars and an ambulance. The shooting stopped and he looked back to his phone. Rey had hung up.

He knew her too well. She was on her way to check on the scene. He took a breath and stood up, still clutching the pistol.

"Hiya, fellas." He said to the cops as he walked outside and saw that the gang members escaped, but Oddy was in cuffs and injured. He figured the shots stopped because he tried stopping them. Upon hurting him, they ran for it. 

"POE!" Black One screeched to a halt and Rey got out and ran over to Poe. When she saw him favoring his left arm, she shook her head and wrapped him up into a careful hug.

"A year later. Can't believe it." Poe hugged her back and rubbed her back with his uninjured arm. Rey gripped his shirt and started crying into his chest.

"Hey. I'm here. I'm still standing. At least it wasn't the thigh this time." Rey giggled through her tears and kissed him under his jaw.

"Hux..." Poe looked over and saw the man, their asset, being covered with a blanket, his escort with a tourniquet on his leg.

"What a crazy thing to happen before Thanksgiving."

“And not six weeks before our wedding.” Rey pouted. “It doesn’t look bad.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Said a voice behind them as Finn the EMT came up. “You’re a First Order magnet, Poe.”

“I’m a handsome guy.” Poe grinned and winked so that Rey blushed. 

“Doesn’t look bad this time. Don’t even need stitches. Just keep it covered.”

Rey jerked her head over to where a crowd of people had gathered. “What’s up with them?”

“Unfortunate victims. Our friend Hux was around trying to see if he could identify the shooters. He’s fine. Just a little shaken up. Even working with a gang he’s not that familiar with guns, I guess.”

“Was anyone else hurt?” Poe asked as he stood up, clinging to Rey. 

“No. Not that I could see.”

“Good.” He accepted the sling for his arm. 

“Who do you think did this?”

“My coworker Oddy. He was relaying information, but I don’t blame him. They were threatening his wife.” Poe glanced to Rey. “I would do the same for you.”

“I don’t like this. This has been the worst attack yet.” Finn said as they all walked to where the cops had convened. Aidan, Leia, Jess and D’Acy were here talking. 

“Poe.” Aidan nodded. “Good to see you okay.”

“Better than last time.”

“Go take care of him.” Aidan dismissed Rey and the two went back to Black One after saying goodbye to Finn.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about pulling stitches." Poe tried breaking the heavy mood when he walked through the door of their apartment. But she remained silent and gripped a chair, facing away from him.

"I mean, I can at least stay more comfortable. I'll be able to move. And hey, I'm not on crutches, so that's a plus!" Rey sniffed. He knew something was wrong when her shoulders shook, and not from laughter.

"You could've died." Rey said sadly. She turned back around to face him. "You could've died. And you play it off like it's nothing."

"Sweetheart, why are you so upset?" Rey's brows sunk dangerously low.

"We're a month out from getting married and you could have died!"

"I could've died plenty of times, sweets."

"Yeah, but the ONE TIME I'm not on duty, people get hurt. You easily could've died." Rey was weeping now and it made Poe's heart sink into his stomach. He didn't enjoy seeing her upset. Nobody should.

"Sunshine?" He said in a fragile voice, so fragile it was merely a whisper. She looked up at him in time to see his eyes well up and a tear run down his cheek. He reached a hand out to lay on her cheek and wiped a tear away before it ran any further. She grabbed his wrist gently with both hands.

"Don't play that card on me, Poe." He stroked along her cheekbone and leaned down to place a sad kiss on her lips. One that said "I'm still here."

"I was scared too. I was thinking about not getting to come home to you, not getting to see you again. Not being able to raise one of our own. So many thoughts were going on when I was on the phone with you behind that counter. But you know what helped me? Your voice. I heard your voice and I was determined to not die. Enough people have left you. It's about time someone came back." Poe couldn't hold back his emotion and let it flood, tears running down his face now. Rey reached out and laid a hand on his cheek, wiping it away. Poe made a sad noise and leaned into her touch, squeezing his eyes shut and furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'll always come back, Rey. No matter what. I'll go to the ends of the earth if it means you'll never be hurt again." They hugged again before they went straight to the bedroom.

Poe laid down, still fully clothed, and let Rey climb over top of him to her side of the bed. She turned and held him tight, and as they fell asleep, Poe knew for sure he will always come back.


	15. Turkey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving Day. Poe is reunited with someone he didn't expect. Everyone is impatiently waiting for Poe and Rey's first child.

Poe half remembered waking up for his alarm but hitting snooze when he felt Rey’s arms around him and didn’t feel like moving. An hour later, he stirred again, his alarm still yelling at him. Somehow, Rey was still asleep.

“‘Ey, Sunshine.” He whispered, gently unwrapping her hands from his torso. “It’s time to get up. We’re bringing some food for Thanksgiving, remember?”

Rey gave a very uncharacteristic groan. The kind of groan she only did once a month. Poe checked the date on his watch. 

Figures.

Ever since “the scare” it had been much easier to tell when her cycles were coming, and they had somewhat reset themselves to the fourth week of the month, which would unfortunately include Thanksgiving, Christmas and even her birthday next year. Poe didn’t dare ask her to “just skip it” with some birth control pills because he got this huge lecture about how they screw up your body and possibly lead to cancer and infertility and neither of them obviously wanted that.

“Alright. You just stay here and  _ I’ll  _ do the cooking.” Poe slid out of bed and went to the bathroom. Soon, he had Rey situated with painkillers and water laid out for her on the bedside table and he also planned to get her some snacks for later. 

Not one to do the main shopping last minute, all Poe grabbed at the store were mostly stuff for Rey. Candy, sprite, and a tub of her favorite ice cream. Heck, Poe was probably one of the few men out there who would march proudly through a store carrying pads and tampons. Another symbol for how much he loved her.

When he got back home, she had migrated to the couch, feeling much better for the time being. She even got up to greet him, wearing a blanket like a poncho. 

“I can help you with that.” She smiled, pointing to his groceries. 

“What? The mashed potatoes?”

“No.” She swooped in and grabbed the ice cream, which stayed open on the counter as they both ate from it while cooking. 

“See?” Rey let out a small burp from all the soda she had drank. “I can cook.”

“All you did was literally peel and mash potatoes. Anyone can do that.” Poe retorted.

“But can they do it as well as I can?” She prodded, hugging him from behind. Another thing Poe enjoyed about the fourth week of every month- Rey was extra cuddly.

“No, I suppose they can’t.” He admitted and she kissed his neck.

**oooooooo**

At Snap’s place an hour later, Rey beelined straight for Kare and the baby. Amara had been huge when she was born, but now she was growing into that, growing tall and high on her percentile when compared to other babies her age.

“She’s starting to try and talk.” Kare said, as Rey held baby Amara in her lap while the baby giggled and bounced on top of her knees. As predicted, she had gotten Snap’s curly black hair, but her mother’s eyes and slightly darker complexion.

“I caught her first words on video.” Kare went on. “Snap was reading a book about “dada” to her and the second he finished it and tried to get her to say ‘dada’ she turned her head, looked at me and said “mama!”

“Mama!” Amara echoed, holding out her arms to Kare.

Poe laughed and Karé noticed the sling on his arm as she picked up Amara and gasped. "Poe, what happened?"

"A little run-in at the shop. I'm fine. It could've been worse." Karé placed a gentle hand on his arm and lead him to the sofa. Poe sighed.

"Ugh, not another couch." He sank into the cushions and Snap brought a cheese platter into the room.

"Hey, Amara? It's your Uncle Poe and Aunt Rey." Amara smiled a toothy smile at them. Her teeth were just starting to come in.

"Hey, little one." Poe wiggled a finger in front of her face again and Amara grabbed it, playing with it.

"So, where are you guys going for Thanksgiving?" Karé asked as she opened a jar of baby food.

"We were heading over to Aidan's. We made the mashed potatoes. Since you guys are okay with Amara, you can come over too. If you want."

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll find Eliana and Zay to be very willing babysitters.” Rey shared a glance with Poe, who also laughed. 

“Babysitters  _ would  _ be nice.” Kare joked. “Snap? Is that okay with you?”

“Is what?” He asked, having eaten a cracker right before she asked that. Kare repeated the question and he shook his head. “Remember? Mom and Wedge are coming over since we went there last year.”

“Oh, right.” Kare said, disappointed. “We’ll try for some other time.”

“It’s alright. We’ve still got a few hours here with you guys.” Poe said, leaning over to play with Amara some more.

“By that, he means hours left with your daughter.” Rey translated. Poe had picked up the little girl and was holding her in the air as if she were a plane. The baby loved it, squealing and giggling the whole time. 

Rey’s mind went back to their conversation with Jess that one time. The room was only quiet because she happened to be on duty at the moment.

"So, did Poe's snake find the egg yet?" Rey looked up from the report she was putting together.

"Seriously? What a thing to say to break the ice." Jess laughed and sat down.

"I bet he'd be very good with kids. I've seen him with a couple." 

"Yea, me too. Even when his thigh was still in a brace, he'd find ways to entertain Eliana." Jess looked wonderingly at Rey.

"You know, I think you'll be a good mom." Rey blushed and broke the lead of her pencil from the amount of pressure she applied to it. 

"Jess!" She laughed again and looked at the picture on her desk of her and Poe at the airport in front of Poe's aerobatic plane.

"He probably has 'high thrust capabilities', if you know what I mean." 

"Jess..."

"Can find all the right buttons-"

"JESS." She closed her mouth and looked at the floor.

"Okay. But just saying. Everyone is wondering when you are going to get pregnant. Everyone's arguing over who gets to hold your baby first."

"I'm working on it. I just can't right now. Not after The Scare." Jess smiled and got up from her seat on the edge of Rey's desk, heading for the door.

"Okay. But on a serious note. You two will be the best parents in this station." She opened the door and went to leave before her personality came back.

"You know who's going to be on top?" Rey threw a stapler at her before she made it safely out the door. She looked back at the picture on her desk and pictured a curly haired little girl between them.

She had to admit Jess was right. Poe would be a hell of a dad.

Back in the present, Rey was watching Poe with Amara and thinking dangerously about the future.

_ So if we don’t use anything immediately after getting married, what are the chances of me getting pregnant within six months? _

She hadn’t had that much biology in high school. All she knew was the basics.

“So, Kare, what’s the verdict?” She decided to ask her friend in the present. “Now that you’ve got Amara, you still want that second baby?”

“We’re still thinking about it. We’re planning to try to put two years between them. Maybe three.” Kare shrugged.”Whatever happens, happens.”

“I don’t know if you can plan something like that.” Rey agreed.

“Well,  _ you _ have.” Rey pointed out. 

“Amara is a few years early.” Kare protested. “Snap and I’d only been married for a year.”

“But you were dating for a long time before that.”

"I'm just...scared. I don't know what to think when the tests actually come out positive. And then, if I'm infertile, would he still love me? There's just so many questions and I don't know what to think." Karé placed a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, the way he looks at you? You could be missing your arms and legs and he'd still love you. I know what a man in love looks like," she added in a lower voice. Rey giggled at that and it made Karé feel better. 

"I guess you're right." She watched Poe stand up and walk towards them. 

"Well, what are you two ladies talking about here?" Rey bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"Just what our Christmas plans are. I know you two will be on your honeymoon, probably. That's just a guess on my part," Karé stated.

"And mine," Snap added from the next room.

"Nobody cares about your opinion, Snap," Poe said with a playful grin. There were steps and Snap appeared just long enough to playfully flip him the bird before heading back to his duty. Poe walked over to the fridge and placed a kiss atop Rey's head as he passed. Karé gave her an I-told-you-so look.

"You two will be great parents. You'll be a great mom. And if Poe ever leaves you, text me and I'll have Leia take care of him." She spoke with a very soft voice, so soft Poe couldn't even hear, and winked at her before walking off.

“Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him myself. He knows I can kill him with my pinky finger.” Rey raised her voice on the last part and Poe actually looked nervous. 

“We’ve already established that, like, so many times, Sunshine.” He reminded her.

“Yeah, ever since you almost got me pregnant.” Rey rolled her eyes. “It’s a good thing Jess isn’t here.”

“Well, if she’s working today that means she’s free on Christmas. Or New Years, which is just as bad.”

“Oh boy.” Kare agreed. 

Snap came walking back in with Amara, who was close to falling asleep in her dad’s arms. Poe and Rey took that as a cue to leave, which they did, after everybody hugged and Poe stole another handful from the snack platter, which he munched on even while driving.

“You know I shouldn’t let you do that.” Rey scolded.

“What? Aidan’s is just down the road.”

“Don’t drink and drive also applies to eating, flyboy.”

When they got to Aidan’s, there was an unfamiliar car outside of it. Poe and Rey looked at each other, then shrugged and got out of the door. 

When they went inside, their eyes immediately scanned the room. Rey saw someone she wasn’t familiar with, but Poe’s face lit up.

“No way.” He breathed, then rushed toward the newcomer, a man who looked only a few years younger than him. 

Aidan’s younger brother Acelin stiffened at Poe’s attempt at a hug. At the last minute, Poe changed to a handshake. “How’re you doing, buddy?”

Rey looked on in disbelief. Aidan had a brother? Why did he look so much younger?

“That’s uncle Acelin.” Eliana said, tugging on Rey’s arm. “He’s twenty four years younger because grandma and grandpa didn’t expect to have any more kids.” She announced and began pulling Rey away. 

“Wait, I’d like to say hi.” Rey protested.

“He doesn’t like people.” Eliana said bluntly. “Something's wrong with him.” That caught a glare from her father but Rey was tugged away before she could ask anything else.

"How's life been treating you, man?" Acelin shrugged with a stern look.

"Same as always. I see you've been having fun." Poe looked at the bandage that stuck out from under the sleeve of his tee shirt.

“Yeah. Real fun." Acelin sighed.

"Still the fun-loving kid man you were back when we were little." He cracked a faint smile, the most Poe ever got out of him.

"I haven't changed much. Except the fact that I'm getting married next month to the most lovely woman I've ever met." 

"Was she the one that went upstairs?" Poe looked behind him and felt a little saddened. Acelin had never been real good with strangers.

"Yea. Her." Acelin didn't smile, but laid a hand on Poe's shoulder.

"You'd better stop getting hurt if you want to continue the family tree." Poe coughed at his VERY strange choice of words, but chose to ignore it.

"Ya know? You've never been much of a rule breaker."

“I am incapable of breaking rules.” Acelin said, and his tone of voice told Poe that he meant it. “Rules are there for a reason.”

“Sometimes I wonder how we even became friends.” 

“You lived in my brother’s house for nearly ten years. That’s why.” Acelin stated, his accent coming through much stronger than Aidan’s ever did. Kinda like Hux’s voice. 

“Maybe you and Hux could be friends.”

“Maybe.” Acelin shrugged. 

“So, why’d you come back?”

————

“So why don’t you like your uncle?” Rey asked again. She and Eliana were seated around the table upstairs with Zay, each doing their own drawing.

“He’s weird.” Eliana said bluntly. “He doesn’t like jokes and he always starts talking about things I don’t understand.”

“I’d like to see  _ him  _ explain where babies come from.” Zay said lightly. “I guarantee he would spend at least an hour on the subject.”

“I wish I could forget where babies came from.” Eliana put in. The ten-year-old looked to Rey. “Are you really gonna let Poe-“

“Don’t  _ ask  _ her that!” Zay said, appalled. “That’s private!”

“Yes, very private!” Rey exclaimed. “Thank you, Zay! Eliana, dear, you can’t just ask people about when or if they’re… having sex.”

Her little face crinkled up at the word. “You’re right. I don’t want to know.” She shivered exaggeratedly.

Rey smiled warmly at the little girl. "But, eventually, you might have a little niece. Or nephew." 

"Ewww. A boy?" Eliana scrunched her nose again. "Boys have cooties."

"I bet he'd look almost exactly like Poe. Kind of like how Poe looks like his dad."

"I don't think I can handle two Poe's. One is enough of a handful." Rey laughed at this.

"Yes, he is. Even for me and I'm a cop." Eliana opened a coloring book and started coloring and asked Rey if she wanted to join. Rey obviously couldn't turn down a chance to color. Everyone was a kid inside.

\---------------------

"Hey, girls! Dinner's done!" Eliana raced down the stairs, leaving Rey to follow as Zay stuffed the art supplies somewhere out of the way.

"So, Switzerland, huh? I've heard it's pretty." Poe tried to make the talk a little more free between him and Acelin. He didn't respond with anything but a nod and Poe felt relief when he saw Rey come out of the hallway.

"Sunshine!" She caught his smile and rolled her eyes. He was such a lovable dork.

"It's only been two hours, flyboy." Poe laughed and kissed her sweetly. 

"Hey, Acelin. Here she is. The cop herself." She swallowed as the man walked up and held a sturdy gaze. He held his hand out.

"Uh, hi?" Rey shook it awkwardly and watched Acelin walk right past her and into the kitchen.

"He doesn't like me much," she said quietly. Poe looked her in the eye. 

"He's just...like that," he answered just as quietly.

"How long is he going to stay here?" 

"Until dinner's over I figure. They don't eat turkey in Europe, so." Rey sighed and Poe gently grabbed her.

"Hey. You'll be alright. Now, let's go eat some turkey."

**oooooooo**

**“** What’re you thinking about, Sunshine?” Poe asked later that night when they finally left. Rey had been there to put Eliana to bed after brushing her hair and braiding it, something nobody else in the family knew how to do.

“Honestly? Your friend Acelin. I didn’t… I don’t know how I feel about him.”

“I told you, Rey. He’s autistic. He can’t help himself.”

“He told Zay that she shouldn’t call Aidan dad!” Rey exclaimed, turning over to face her fiance. 

“Oh. Is that what bothered you?”

“Yes!”

“He always says things like that. You get used to it.”

“Whatever.” Rey sulked and turned away. “I just can’t imagine telling… what if someone were to say something like that to  _ our  _ kids?”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Poe stopped. “Kids? Rey- you’re changing the future on me!”

The darkness hid her blush. “Don’t change the subject.” She murmured.

“Okay. If someone ever intentionally says something like that to my kids, I will personally kick their ass. There, you happy?”

She smiled. “Very.”

“Did you mean it, though? You want multiple?”

“Yes.” She decided. 

“ _ How  _ many?”

“As many as you can give me.” She joked, and rolled on top of him to kiss him. 

“Is that a challenge?” He asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

She sighed. “If it must be.”

He leaned up to kiss her sweetly. “I can’t wait until we get married. I want to start a family with you, Rey. I want to have mini Poes and Reys and grow old watching them play.”

“I know.” She ran a hand gently down his cheek, then leaned closer and kissed him again. “I know.”

"If you want to, we can start early. We've been waiting forever." Rey was still scared at the idea, but she was ready. Poe laid a hand on the small of her back.

"Not if you're uncomfortable. I think that turkey is getting to you." She placed her hips over his and wiggled, biting her lip. Poe gasped and his head went into the pillow. "Oh, shit. You mean right now."

"No. I'm waiting for the honeymoon." She answered sarcastically. Poe laughed.

"I can't believe you finally got over it. I mean, we're close enough to the wedding, so. It's in, like, a week or two." He reached over to grab a condom but Rey stopped him.

"No, Poe. I want this." Poe teared up, as did Rey. He tilted his head up to kiss her.

"Okay. Okay. Oh, God. We're doing this. We're making a mini-Dameron." Rey giggled and kissed him.

**oooooooooo**

After a couple of rounds, Poe collapsed onto Rey's chest. 

"I'm excited. I wonder what she's going to look like," Poe wondered. Rey ran a hand over his hair, petting it. 

"Or he. I bet if we have a son, he'll look exactly like you." Poe tilted his head up and kissed under her jaw.

"The daughter would look like you. Your pretty face, pretty eyes, pretty hair." Poe sighed and snuggled into her neck as Rey pulled the blankets over them.

"We can wonder in the morning. I'm tired." They fell asleep to the thoughts of little Damerons.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there, folks!


	16. A Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun wedding, Rey takes a pregnancy test.

The wedding was amazing. 

Snap officiated, which came as a shock to some of the wedding goers who had forgotten the slight fact that his status as an assistant pastor at the local church meant he could marry people.

Rey decided to forgo a dress for her formal uniform instead, mostly because she knew Poe and she could have fun with it later. Eliana had gone a bit overboard with the roses, but nobody minded, and she and Zay wore matching dresses. 

“And now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for-“ Snap said after a few hours of eating and dancing. 

“Oh no.” Poe ran a hand down his face when he saw Aidan and Wedge setting up two chairs back to back. 

“Bride and groom please take your seats, it’s time for a Black Squadron tradition!”

“Poe, what’s going on?” Rey whispered as he led her by the hand. 

“Remember? I warned you. It’s the game. Gimme one of your shoes.” He was already holding out one of his. 

“Right. This is going to be so embarrassing.”

“Something makes me think that’s the point.” He muttered, but then his back was to her and she couldn’t hear anymore over the sound of wild cheering mostly from Jess. 

“You all know how it goes. Alright, you two. We’ll start easy. Who’s the grumpy one in the morning?”

Instantly, Poe’s arm shot up with his own shoe in hand. A few seconds later, Rey’s did as well also with his shoe. Many of the guests laughed.

“Alright. Question two-“

“Crap. He has index cards.” Rey heard Poe mutter.

“Who snores?” 

Rey froze. She wasn’t sure if Poe snored. If he did, she was probably used to it. It was probably a safe bet that she  _ didn’t  _ snore, but at the same time-

Poe looked at her with absolute betrayal and fear in his eyes when he saw her holding up his shoe. Because he had done the opposite.

“I do not snore!” She cried indignantly, all the while she heard Jess laughing again and saw Eliana jumping up and down in excitement. 

"Who is better looking?" Poe instantly rose Rey's shoe and the crowd laughed. Rey put his shoe up and when Poe turned around, he tried to get her to lower his shoe.

"Who is smarter?" Again, Poe rose Rey's shoe and the crowd started laughing. Jess and Karé were crying with tears. Poe turned and saw Rey with her own shoe up. 

"Hey! I'm pretty smart too ya know!" Rey just smiled. Poe would definitely get her back for this.

"And finally, right now, who do you love more than anyone in the world?" Rey and Poe instantly held up the other's shoes. Black Squadron lost it, cheering and throwing stuff in the air.

Poe and Rey saw this and turned around to kiss, which made everyone cheer.

"All right. Now the newly married couple shall dance to start us off on the rest of our night. What song did you guys pick?" Rey pointed to the screen and Wedge nodded.

"Not bad, in my opinion," Wedge stated. Norra simply rolled her eyes.

Rey and Poe went out onto the dance floor and "Heaven" from Bryan Adams started playing. Poe kissed Rey's hand and they got close together, dancing together in front of a silent audience. Snap had his arm around Karé, Norra and Wedge swaying along off to the side. Aidan held Zay and Eliana close, the trio swaying along as well.

When the song ended, Poe dipped Rey gently and kissed her sweetly. "Want cake?"

Rey giggled. "It's about time."

They stood at the cake and Snap told them to cut the first slice together. When it came out, they split it. They went to feed the other their piece when Rey shoved her slice into his face.

Everyone erupted into laughter and applause. Poe took a bow, his face covered in icing. 

After the cake, Snap announced the bouquet toss. Rey counted to three and tossed it back over her shoulder. Eliana caught it.

“Oh, no.” Aidan muttered. As soon as Zay explained what catching the boquet meant Eliana quickly handed it over to her because, after all, “boys have cooties!”

After the dance and during dinner, Snap presented his famous hull-stripper for everyone (over 21) to try. Poe noticed Rey wasn’t touching hers.

“You scared of it?” He teased.

“I don’t know if I can.” She said back, a twinkle in her eye. “If I should.” 

Poe began to grin behind his glass. 

“We aren’t trying to hurt baby Dameron.” She continued, just for him to hear.

He raised an eyebrow, trying to contain his excitement. “You’re sure?”

“No, but I haven’t tested yet, either. Just abstaining to be safe, just like it doesn’t hurt to take prenatal vitamins while you’re only trying to get pregnant.”

“When  _ are  _ you going to test?”

“Tonight before we leave.” She said. “But for now, let’s mingle with our guests. They’re here for us, after all.”

“Let’s go talk to my dad.” He suggested.

"You know he's going to be excited to be a grandpa, right?" Rey asked. Poe replied with a nod.

"Oh, yeah. Just a little." 

Rey caught onto his sarcasm and giggled.

"I can't wait, Poe." He smiled back.

"I know."

**\-------------**

"WHAT?" Kes nearly choked Poe out in a hug and gently hugged Rey. "I'm going to be a grandfather?" The racket almost drew attention from this surrounding them. Almost.

"If all goes well. We didn't test yet. We were going to test before we left for our honeymoon." Kes had a large smile that resembled Poe's.

"Congratulations, mijo. I can't wait to be the first to hold him. Or her." Rey and Poe smiled and held each other close. Poe could see a reflection play across his father's eyes. He was thinking of him and Shara.

"We were going to name them Shara if it's a girl. Del if it's a boy."

"Why not Kes?" He joked with his daughter-in-law.

"For...reasons, papá. We wanted to remember one of the best officers the force has ever had."

“Oh, I get it. I have to die before you’ll remember me.” Kes said sarcastically. 

“Papa, don’t say that.” Poe pleaded and hugged him again. 

“Yes,  _ please  _ don’t.” Rey added. Kes was the only parent she had left, technically. “You’re going to live to be a hundred.”

“Oh, I hope not.” Kes laughed, a bit too merrily for Poe’s liking and Rey’s comfort. When other guests began to vie for attention, he whispered,”good luck, you two.”

The newlyweds smiled at each other and took each others’ hands, answering questions and well-wishings from all who had attended. 

———

“Did you see Aidan’s face when Eliana caught your bouquet? He was not happy!” Poe laughed as they drove back home. They had one night in their apartment before their honeymoon. They’d ended up choosing Alaska for the snow and to see the skies.

“I’m sure he wasn’t. Aidan’s a protective Papa bear.”

Rey smiled before she grabbed Poe’s arm. “Turn here.”

“Why here?” He asked, pulling into a CVS lot.

“I don’t actually have a test yet. I need to go get a few.” Rey shrugged innocently and went inside. When she was waiting in line to check out, her engagement-turned-wedding ring seemed heavy on her finger.

“We’re really doing this?” Poe asked when she got back in beside him.

She leaned over for a quick kiss. “Yes, we are. I’ll go home, do the test and then five minutes later our lives may change forever.”

“Bring it on, Sunshine.” Poe’s eyes drifted to her stomach. “And baby Sunshine.”

"Let me go take these. Wish us luck." Poe drew in a breath and smiled widely. She went to the bathroom and shut the door.

Poe tried his best to keep himself occupied. He paced, held BeeBee, listened to Queen. Nothing could calm him.

The bathroom door opened and Rey stepped out, a blank expression on her face. Poe's heart sank.

"Sunshine?" She didn't answer, but started to look horrified. 

"Rey? Are we good?" She dropped to the floor and started sobbing. Poe ran over, worried.

"What's wrong?" He caught a glimpse of the test and felt his heart drop through his stomach.

"Babe, that's only one test. That doesn't-"

"All the others are like that." She cried. Poe's face dropped into a frown and tears suddenly spilled from his eyes. The last time he cried like this was when his mom died. He sank to the floor and held her, crying with her.

"Sunshine..."

"Are you going to leave me? Why would you stay with a woman that can't bear a child?" Poe sobbed and held her tighter to his chest, the direct opposite of what she thought he would do.

"No. Stars, no. Why would I? You're the only one I've got. And if you think I'll ever leave you for it, you're damn wrong. We can adopt, you know."  _ But I wanted one of my own running through the house. _

"I don't understand. We went at it like three times that night and the one time I don't have birth control I don't get another scare and it feels so wrong and-"

"Rey." He cut her off. "It's okay. We'll figure this out together.”

He held her for what seemed like forever. 

Long after Rey had gone to sleep, Poe was still awake. At one point, he found the tests she had taken and stared at them, like if he did it long enough it would change what they said.

He ended up doing some research as he lay in bed beside her. At one point, she stirred.

“I’m sorry for getting your hopes up.” She whispered.

“The more I think about it, Rey. The more I realize…. Starting a family takes time. It may be a few months before we actually conceive if we’re really trying.” Poe chose his next words carefully. “Maybe we were wrong to be so optimistic this time.”

“I don’t understand, Poe.” She whined. “It was like the scare all over again. I  _ felt  _ -feel- pregnant. How can it be negative? It’s been eight months since I stopped birth control so we know it’s not that anymore.”

“I don’t know, Sunshine. I’m not a doctor.”

“I may need one.” She said. “A doctor, I mean. In a few months, if this keeps going on. It sucks to feel pregnant with no outcome.”

“I can imagine.” Poe set his laptop back on the table and turned to face her. “Hey. We’ll try again, okay?”

She nodded. 

**———**

They tried again next month.

And the month after that. 

Three months later and Poe kept waving it off as “it takes time” but Rey wasn’t so easily fooled.

Which is how she found herself in a doctor’s office with Kare next to her.

“You didn't have to do this.” She said for the upteenth time. “I could’ve drove myself.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to. Especially if you aren’t letting Poe come.”

Rey nodded her agreement. When her name was called, Kare squeezed her hand before she went back. 

It was a heavy hour, filled with awkward questions, difficult answers, and finally, Rey was just numb. Like a zombie when she and Kare walked out of that office. Kare didn’t pry, figured Rey would talk when she was ready, but she did glance at the paper Rey gripped for dear life. Her own heart plummeted.

“I don’t understand.” Rey said meekly. “I thought- I-“ she bit her lip. “How can I not be able to have kids, Kare? Why do people like you, who aren’t even  _ trying  _ to have them manage to get pregnant? There are people out there killing their unborn children because they don’t want them while people like me would do  _ anything  _ for a baby!”

When she realized what she said, Rey tried to apologize, but ended up a sobbing mess. “How am I going to tell Poe that I will likely never get pregnant?”

Kare thought a moment. “Honestly, Rey… maybe you  _ shouldn’t  _ tell him. There’s still a chance you will get pregnant if you just keep trying. You aren’t infertile. You just have a condition that makes pregnancy more rare.”

"More rare as in I'll never have a baby? Poe will be so upset." She leaned onto Kare's shoulder and cried.

"I won't say a thing. Especially not to Jess. She'll just get out of hand." Rey grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose before she leaned over to the window.

"Thanks, Karé." The ride back to the apartment was silent.

**oooooooo**

Everyone at the station noticed something was off when Rey walked in the door. A few months ago, she'd come in and managed to work just fine. Now, she could hardly concentrate on her patrol. Unfortunately, Jess was her partner again today.

"Daydreaming about Poe again?" 

"Yeah." She would admit that much. He hasn't been sleeping very good because of this whole mess. Honestly, she didn't blame him.

"About that cop car sex?" There she goes.

"No." Jess turned to face her the most the seat would allow her.

"Are you okay? When are you going to have the baby?" All the past emotions rushed up and hit Rey at once. She stopped the car and pulled off. Ironically, at the place she and Poe first met.

"Will you stop asking these questions? I have a lot going on. I'm really not in the mood." Jess was shocked.

"You pulled off just to yell at me? You can't tell me to get out."

"I'm not," Rey answered with an edge to her tone.

"Then what's wrong? I was just asking a simple question!"

"I can’t get pregnant, Jess!" She started crying again at Jess's blank expression and laid her forehead on the steering wheel. "I've miscarried over and over again. Poe and I have TRIED and TRIED. But we keep getting NOTHING." 

Silence. 

Instead of a snarky, dirty remark about getting it from Poe Dameron, she felt arms around her shoulders. Jess was hugging her, and she was actually crying herself.

"Oh, Rey. I'm… I’m so sorry ...I didn’t know. Please, forgive me. For all of it. I know how much you want a baby, and hearing that from you… makes me feel terrible for how I’ve treated you.” Jess took a breath and released her.

“But I don’t think you should lose hope.”

That was the most serious Rey had ever heard Jess talk about something. She sat back up and hugged Jess back, the radio not even in her ears anymore. She just got a pep talk from Jessika Pava, the Jester of Dirtiness.

Now she's seen it all. And a tiny blossom of hope bloomed inside her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this isn't all the angst that will come. Fasten ya seatbelts.


	17. Two Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some positivity finally appears for the Damerons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of long, but it's totally worth the read!

Poe and Rey had been married for eight months. Despite not being able to get pregnant, their relationship still thrived. Poe considered himself insanely lucky to be married to his best friend.

Understandably, it hurt him to see her upset. It hurt him to watch her look longingly at kids and other parents. 

“Hey, Sunshine. I’ve been thinking… And talking with Aidan… do you want me to start getting adoption papers ready?”

Rey snapped back to look at him. “What?”

“Adoption papers. It’s a long process, and I wanted to know if you wanted to start.”

Subconsciously, Rey’s hand drifted to her abdomen. “No. Not yet.”

He nodded and dropped the subject. 

The rest of the meal was silent.

**ooooooo**

Rey was visiting Kare one weekend, and as she was putting down Amara for a nap Rey found herself wandering around the house. They’d moved from an apartment into a bigger house and Rey had come over to help paint Amara’s new room. 

She wandered into a bathroom and waited to throw up, but when nothing happened, just looked at herself in the mirror before she began to wash her hands. There was no soap, however, and she had to look under the sink for a new bottle.

Her eyes caught something else. Something she was sick of. But, for some reason…

Rey found herself picking up the pregnancy test kit. She had been debating doing another one for this month, even if she knew it would lead to more disappointment. Learning that Kare was expecting again only made it worse.

Footsteps startled her as Kare came up behind her.

“Go ahead. I don’t need it.”

“No, I don’t want to. It’s just going to be negative.”

“Rey.” Kare sighed and leaned on the doorframe. “At lunch today, you hardly ate some of your favorite foods. You’ve been complaining about your breasts hurting to anyone who will listen and you cried during one of Amara’s episodes of Curious George. I think you should take it.”

Rey sighed. “I don’t think so.”

“If it’s negative, I’ll buy you a whole tub of your favorite ice cream and we can eat it together while we rewatch old Criminal Minds episodes.”

Rey cracked a smile. “Okay.” Expecting nothing, she took it, then waited five minutes before she called Kare.

“I don’t want to look.” She said, chickening out and not even reentering the bathroom. “Just go ahead and toss it out for me.” 

Kare sighed and picked up the test, intending to do just that. With a glance over her shoulder, she flipped it over just to look. 

There were two lines. One of them was lighter, but it was there. Just like it had been for her. 

“Rey.” She breathed. 

"What? Another single line? I'm gonna throw up again if it is." Karé turned around with a hand over her mouth.

"Well you'd better be expecting to get sick a lot for another month or so." She held it up and Rey looked at it.

"That's not funny, Karé. Give me your pen." 

"I don't have one, Rey. You're pregnant." At the realization, Rey’s jaw dropped, tears welling in her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Rey! I’m sure! Take another one if you don’t believe me.”

She did. This time, two blue lines showed up, clear as day. She and Karé jumped up and down, celebrating enthusiastically, before colliding in a hug. Both of them were crying now. 

"Wait, we're pregnant together!" Karé made the point, and it only got Rey happier if that was even possible. She squealed loudly. 

"Oh my god! What if they're born in the same week? Or on the same day?" 

"Oh my God, you're right!" Snap came down the stairs from Amara's room, covered in paint.

"Is it another spider?" Karé didn't answer, but simply held up the test. Snap saw the two blue lines and his eyes widened. He hugged Rey and spun her in a circle.

"I can see the look on his face now! Poor guy's been looking like crap the past few months. Can't even keep his head straight trying to change a tire!"

That's right. She needed to tell him and remembering the shirt art set Poe got her for her birthday, she knew exactly how.

**\-------------**

"Hey, Poe." Rey walked into the garage and handed him his lunch. He smiled and Rey grimaced at how bad he looked. Neither of them have been in good shape the past few months. Poe wouldn't even visit Aidan and the girls to the point Aidan had to call him. That was about to change.

"Yum. A sub!" Rey smiled.

"Yep. And it's in my favorite color." He unwrapped the mint green paper to find a bun wrapped up. 

"Seriously!? A bun with nothing on it? And what's up with your shirt?" He saw the oven on her shirt drawn over her stomach.

"Fine. If you won't eat that bun, I will." She grabbed it and took a bite, waiting for a reaction from Poe. It never came even though she ate the entire thing. Her attempt was failing. His smoothness wasn't working today.

"Hey! That was my lunch." Rey sighed.

"Nope. It was a bun. Now, it's here." She pointed to the oven on her shirt.

"Pfft. Bun in the oven. You did all that just to tell me a joke?" He started to turn back to the garage but stopped in his tracks. "Wait..."

He turned to face Rey, who was smiling, a hand on her stomach. It was flat for now. In a few months...

"Bun in the oven. R-Rey? You're- you can't be!

I’m going to be a dad?" He asked, his chocolate eyes full of wonder. When she nodded, he started laughing and a couple of customers looked utterly confused.

After nine months of trying, they were finally going to have a baby. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Poe whispered, lying his forehead against hers. “Oh, Rey. We’re going to have a baby.”

“I know. I know, Poe.” His tears had stopped but hers were still flowing freely. Nine months of waiting was worth it to see him this happy. 

“I love you.” He said, twirling her around in his capable arms. “Does anybody else know?”

“Snap and Kare were there when I took the test, so they know. Mostly because I screamed. I couldn’t believe it…”

“I’m calling everybody right now.” He said.

“No, I wanna do something fun. Don’t spoil it.” 

He frowned, sticking out his bottom lip. “Okay. I’ll call Aidan- but only to tell him we’re invading his house for dinner tonight.”

“Deal.” She agreed. “You’d better get back to work now, Papa.”

Tears welled up in Poe’s eyes again. “I’m a dad.” He repeated, talking to himself as he walked off.

Rey smiled to herself and placed her hands on her stomach, right above their baby, and smiled.

Poe was so excited he couldn’t work for a whole different reason now. He closed up shop an hour early (the benefits of being self-employed) and went back home to Rey. 

“We should make an announcement to everyone.” Poe said, wrapping his arms around her once more.

“I already have an idea for everybody at the station. Oh, and Zay and Eliana.” She said. “I guess we’ll have to trust Aidan not to spoil the surprise.”

“I can’t wait to tell Finn.” Poe said. “He’s been rooting for us since day one, you know.”

“Doesn't surprise me.” She said, leaning into his arms. “Will you go with me tomorrow?”

“Where are we going?”

“Back to Doctor Kalonia’s. This time, we’ll be seeing our baby for the first time.”

“Our baby.” Poe repeated once again. He knelt down in front of his wife and pressed his face to her belly. “Hola,  _ mijo.  _ I can’t wait to meet you.”

"Woah, now who says it's going to be a boy?" Poe stood back up with his hands on her waist.

"Me. And maybe the ultrasound. It'll be hard to tell this early, but who knows?" 

She kissed him sweetly.

"How about we make it a surprise?”

Poe shrugged. "You're carrying them. You decide."

"No, it's because I know you're excited and I don't know if you want to know right off what it is?" Rey placed her hands on his face. "And besides. Couples work together."

"Do what you will. But I think it's going to be a boy and look exactly like me. Maybe your adorable nose, and gorgeous smile, and cute freckles. But he's gonna look like me."

They took a moment to forget that the First Order was still a threat to relish in this sweet, happy moment of their lives.

**ooooooo**

The next day Rey strode into work carrying a box of donuts. Everyone looked at her questioningly, except for Aidan, who gave her a conspirator’s grin since he’d learned the night before.

“Cops love donuts. Thanks, Rey.” He said, taking the box to break room for her.

Jess was, as expected, first to open the box while calling dibs on a sprinkled one. It was only seconds later that there was a yell.

“REY!” Jess thundered, and everyone came running.

“I think she saw it.” Rey told Aidan, who grinned, knowing the secret message on the box inside. ‘My mom can’t be the only one with a belly. Eat up, guys!”

"Oh my, God! Congratulations!" Hugs and comments came from all around as everyone grabbed a doughnut.

"I can't believe you had to make it stereotypical, but at least the message is nice." Chief Skywalker said as he grabbed the plainest doughnut in the box. "Nobody will want this one, but it sure goes good with coffee."

"When's the baby shower going to be?" Asked a dispatcher.

"We never thought about that, D’Acy. We just assumed we'd never have one. But I'll talk to Poe and I'll post the date in case anyone is interested."

After more congratulations, Leia pulled her aside.

"I know you enjoy being on duty, but I'm going to have to take you off for the next nine months."

"I understand," Rey said. "I don't want history to repeat." 

Even though she really wanted the First Order gone, there was no way she was going to get herself-and her child-killed to do so. Leia hugged her and Rey went to work that day as a dispatcher. 

_ Only nine more months _ , she thought as she subconsciously placed a hand over her belly.  _ Maybe it will be safe by the time you arrive. _

————

  
  


Poe found himself nervously bouncing his leg while he and Rey waited. 

Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore. “Poe, hold still. You’re making me nervous.”

“You’re not nervous?” He asked, incredulous.

“Well, I know I’m pregnant, so there is no reason to be concerned with that. Today will just be making sure they’re healthy. I looked it up, and we won’t be able to know the gender yet. I can only be about nine weeks along at this point.”

“Okay.” Poe tried to keep calm, but when they were called back he felt himself get nervous again. Rey gripped his hand while Doctor Kalonia applied the ultrasound gel to her belly. “This will be a bit cold.” She warned.

“That’s fine.” Rey said, eyes locked with her husband. 

“According to your paperwork, you estimated that you are nine weeks along.” She looked at the ultrasound screen. “Interesting.”

“What?” Rey asked, slightly fearful.

“It almost looks like there may be a twin hiding in there.” Kalonia pointed to the ultrasound screen. Overlapping behind the clear and present image of a baby, there was extra space and fuzziness.

Now Poe was the one who exclaimed in shock. “A twin!”

“Or it may be an empty gestational bubble once occupied by a twin. Either way, we won’t be able to tell until further ultrasound. Your baby here is looking just as they should, though. Nice and healthy, moving around- looks like you may be feeling kicks sooner than others, mama.”

"Possible twins, huh?" Poe told Rey as they left the doctor's. "Two is better than one."

"For you. I have to bring them into the world." Rey squirmed down into her seat and looked out the window.

"What are you hungry for? I know you like to eat hamburgers sometimes." Poe tried changing the subject to keep her mind off of the fact they could have twins.

"I'm not real hungry for that. I need a salad or something, I'm eating for two now. The child needs nutrients, as do I. I have to support two human lives now."

Poe thought for a bit. "You'll need a lot of B12 and B6. How about we get some chicken salad and eat it with a side of corn? Maybe throw wholegrain muffins in there?" 

Rey looked at him. "How do you know what kind of food I need?"

"I looked it up. I want to help bring this child up healthy even if I'm not carrying it personally." Rey started crying and Poe looked at her.

"What's wrong," he asked as he stopped at a red light. He had a feeling it was hormones.

"You're just so sweet and adorable. Helpful. I'm lucky to have you as a husband." Rey leaned over and turned his head to kiss him on the lips. He smiled into it and moved forward when the light turned green.

"I'm lucky to have you two, too."

**oooooooo**

“Do you think we’re really having twins?” He wondered on the way to dinner that night. Kes had insisted on meeting them for a meal after Poe sent him the pregnancy announcement. 

“I doubt it. Twins don’t run in either of our families, and I looked up what she was talking about. If there were two, there’s only one now. That could have been why I thought I had a period a few weeks ago.”

Poe was, of course, upset if that really was the case, but the fact that they still had a healthy little boy or girl kept him going.

“Your dad will be so happy. He’s been wishing for this for a long time.”

“He told me not to get you pregnant before we got married, but to be honest, I’m not sure if he truly would have minded.”

"I don't think he would have either." 

They arrived to the fancy Mexican restaurant on time and went in. Kes was sitting at a table in the back and waved them over. When they got closer, he stood up and wrapped his son up in a hug, patting him on the back.

"There she is!" He gently hugged Rey, who hugged back. Every time she hugged Kes, she could see where Poe got his hugs from.

"Hey, grandpa." Kes smiled brightly and sat down.

"So, mijo, what are you naming it?" 

"We don't know what it is yet. I thought I already told you." 

"I probably forgot if you did." 

"Shara for a girl, Del for a boy."

"Oh, yea. You were telling me that at the wedding last year. Shara would be so proud..." They ordered their food and got a drink. Poe and Kes got a margarita, Rey a water.

"Well, Sunshine. Looks like you're a designated driver." Rey shrugged.

"Can't drink anyway, dummy." They all laughed and cleared the table as the food arrived.

"So, Aidan told me Karé is carrying another on and she's at the same stage as you. Wouldn't it be cool if you two had yours at the same time?"

"Yep. Birth twins. Speak of which..."

"What?"

"You might be a grandpa to two beautiful children. MIGHT. Don't get too excited. They found something on the ultrasound." 

"Really?" Kes looked even more excited, almost child-like. Rey hid a smile as she remembered that Poe looked the same when she told him she was expecting.

"Yep. Maybe if it's two boys, we'll name the other one Kes. Kes Dameron II."

"What a name..." Kes trailed off as they finished their meal. The waiter came out with Mexican fritters. On top of them, in icing, was the word ''¡Felicidades!''

"So, are you two going to find out what gender it is when it gets to be that time? Or are you going to keep it a secret?"

Poe glanced towards his wife. “I’m leaving it up to her, since she’s the one doing all the work.”

“I’d like to know.” Rey said, after a bit of thinking. “So we can plan for the colors of the baby’s room, decide if we want two babies in the same place…” she trailed off. “Crap. We don’t have room for a nursery.”

“Nonsense.” Poe said. “We can clean out the office.”

Kes looked back and forth between them. “Or you could always move out to the country with me. There’s plenty of room, and my grandbabies will have a big yard to play in…Oh no, mija. Why are you crying?”

Surprising even herself, Rey began to tear up. “I don’t know.” She admitted, wiping away a tear from her eye. “I just… You know as well as Poe and I do how much this baby means to us, and now I’m realizing just how unprepared we really are, and you’re offering up your home and-“ Rey placed her head in her hands to hide. 

“Rey.” Poe scooted closer. “Hey. We’ll figure it out. We’ve got nine months.” He grinned at her.

“More like eight, now. My estimated due date is June, remember?”

“Eight months.” Poe corrected.

“My offer stands. And it always will, for you two.” Kes leaned back and gestured towards them with his drink. “I remember when Shara was pregnant with you, Poe. I really wish you could’ve met her, Rey. You two are very similar.”

Rey sniffed again as Poe rubbed gentle circles on her back. Slowly, she gestured to his plate of uneaten fritter.

“Are you going to eat that?” She asked.

“Why, are you hungry?” He teased.

“No. But if I even look at it one more time I think I’m going to throw up.”

Chuckling, Kes grabbed a waiter’s attention and had them clear away all the food as he paid. Poe tried to beat him to it, but to no avail. 

“Come home with me, you two. Come see if you like the place, Rey, and then you can decide what you want to do for the little one.”

**oooooooo**

Rey had never been in a place like this. She had no idea trees could exist so close together in a place like this.

As promised, she was driving, but Poe had his arm around her for the whole time. 

“I can see it now.” He said. “I can build a swing for that tree right there.” He gestured to one in the front yard where they pulled up. “And a treehouse.”

“Poe, stop. You’re going to make me cry again.”

He only gave her a cocky grin. “I love you.”

"I know," Rey answered. They pulled into the driveway and looked around with the sunset. The faint smell of peaches tainted the air.

"This is so beautiful. You grew up here? Helping your dad with the peaches?"

"Yep. There's also a rare tree Luke gave my mom. I almost burnt it down when I strapped a small engine to the tractor to try and pick them faster. Man, dad was pissed. But it’s good scenery, right Ms. Dameron?" She didn't say anything, just looked around wonderingly. To her, it was like something out of a fairy tale.

It was far more quiet than the city. The sounds of crickets and night insects buzzed around her, the sky open and clear of buildings. No sirens, no threat of the First Order. It was the first time in a while she'd heard an airliner passing 30,000' overhead. The clouds were painted orange with a dark purple and pink backdrop as stars filtered into the sky through the remaining light. A crescent moon cast a peaceful aura over the planet as it settled in for the night.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole world." Kes looked surprised when he heard her say that as she and Poe walked towards the door.

"She's only known desert city, papa." Kes nodded in understanding and opened the door.

"Come in, Rey. I'll show you where you two can spend the night. And NO. HANKY PANKY." Rey erupted into laughter at the term as Poe sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I, dad? She's already pregnant." Kes had a mischievous gleam in his chocolate eyes.

"Just in case." He winked and walked up the stairs.

“I mean,  _ technically,  _ we still could. But I’m tired, so we won’t.” Rey said firmly. She took one step into Poe’s house and was enamored with it.

All along the walls were pictures of Poe. Mostly baby pictures, which she found the cutest and most fascinating. Subconsciously, she found herself rubbing her belly as she took in baby Poe’s flushed cheeks, brown curls, and adorable face. 

“I hope he comes out looking like you.” She said as he came up behind her and kissed her cheek. 

“Or she. I hope she looks like you.” Poe countered.

“What if she comes out looking like neither of us?” Rey asked.

“Then I would be concerned.” Poe joked and kissed her again. “Can you do the stairs?”

“Poe, I’m pregnant, not helpless.” 

Nevertheless, he swept her into his arms with a grin and carried her upstairs to the guest room they’d be sharing, given that Poe’s old room still had a child’s bed in it.

“This is the perfect place to have a baby.” Rey said suddenly as they lay there in the night. “If at all possible. I know, I know…” she read the worry on Poe’s face. “It’s just so peaceful.”

“I wanna do it naturally, too. My worst fear right now is a c-section. Only reason that happens is if it’s an emergency.”

“Yes ma’am.” Poe agreed, wrapping her in his arms. She sighed, leaning into his touch. 

“How far are we from a hospital?” She asked.

“About thirty minutes. Why?”

“I’m just planning ahead.” 

“Why? You won’t be the one driving.”

“But I know myself. I’ll be stubborn enough to hide labour and so I need to know how to time it.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“You’re difficult.” She retorted, laughing.

She was still giggling softly when she fell asleep in Poe’s arms.

**ooooooo**

Rey didn’t feel nearly as sick as Kare warned her she would. She never threw up, but oftentimes skipped breakfast and ate more of a brunch at her desk at the station.

Jess frequented her new office, and was even present when Rey felt the baby move for the first time, something that caused her to stop what she was doing and hold her now swollen belly.

Jess tensed and slid halfway off her perch on Rey’s desk. “Everything good?”

“I just felt him move.”

"Like a kick? Or squirm?” Jess asked curiously. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all. Just felt weird. A tiny little kick." Jess's brows arched.

"Oof. He's just letting you know he's still kicking." Rey and Jess laughed at the terrible pun.

"For a little one the size of an avocado, he kicks pretty hard."

"Of course it hurts. That's the first time you've felt a kick from the inside. It's not like training, you know." Ever since Rey had gotten upset with Jess teasing her back when she couldn't have a baby, Jess had gotten a little more mature. She made more jokes off duty, and the worst she got on duty was puns.

"I guess so." She laid a hand on her bump and smiled. Jess smiled too. Rey gasped.

"He did it again." Jess giggled at her enthusiasm.

"He's already a charmer. Just like his dad." Jess snorted at her remark.

"Hey, Del. I know you're in there. I can't wait to meet you. Your Aunt Jess is here. She says hi." 

"Wait, you're making me an aunt?" She fist pumped the air. "Boo-yah!"

“Yeah, careful not to ruin it, Pava.”

**\----------**

"Hey, Poe!" She called when she came inside. Poe bounded down the stairs and fell to his knees in front of her, kissing her stomach.

"When did the kid come before me?" She asked jokingly. Poe stood up and kissed her.

"How's my two favorite people in the world?" He laid his hands on the sides of her bump.

"He moved today. He let me know he's still alive and well." Poe's eyes widened.

"He moved? Did it hurt?" Rey laughed.

"I mean, it felt weird, but the second time was okay. He's quite the charmer, just like his dad." She shoved him and he fell onto the couch, a laugh erupting from his chest.

“What’re the chances he’ll do it again?”

“Slim to none. I think he’s asleep, actually. He’ll probably wake up next time I eat something, though.” Rey sighed and settled down beside her husband, leaning her head into his lap and draping her legs over the end of the couch. “You know what would be funny?”

“Do tell.”

“If we find out he’s actually a she and I’ve been calling Shara Del this whole time.”

Poe laughed. “I doubt you’re wrong about this, Sunshine. But it would be pretty funny. Sorry, little guy if we are messing it up.” His hand went to Rey’s stomach and stayed there a bit, obviously trying to feel something. After a few minutes, his face lit up. “There!”

“No, Poe. That was my stomach growling.” Rey giggled at Poe’s scowl and she burrowed her head into his own stomach to hide her laughter. 

“You take the fun out of everything.” He complained teasingly. 

“Do I, now?”

“Yes. Everything we do.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Rey yawned, a small sound that Poe found himself also emulating. “I thought you said you were hungry, not tired?”

“Tell that to this one, I can’t decide.” Rey gestured to her bump, and with a final laugh, Poe slipped out from under her and headed toward the kitchen. 

After they had dinner, they went outside to sit on the porch. The evening breeze played with their hair as they sat on the porch swing. Rey laid her head against Poe's shoulder as he held her hand on his lap, brushing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I can't wait for June to get here." Rey whispered.

"Just you? I can't either." He kissed the top of her head and laid his head on hers. The swing gently moved back and forth as they listened to the world around them.

"I think this is the time when I can start playing music to him. I need to get a set of headphones. Classical music helps, right?" Rey wondered.

"Yep. I've been looking this up as we go." Rey grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, her hand on his.

"He appreciates it." Poe looked up at her.

"Did he move again?" Rey nodded.

"Yep." Poe smiled.

"I guess he woke up. Hey, Del. It's your padre. I can't wait to meet you." Rey smiled back at him.

"Wait, stay here. I have an idea." He jumped up and ran inside, bounding up the stairs. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a guitar.

"You play the guitar? Why am I just now learning this?" Poe sat back down and started tuning it.

"I play the ukulele, too. I just didn't want you to go all out for Christmas and stuff when we had rent to pay." He finished the tuning and turned to face her.

"Are you going to serenade me?" Poe chuckled. 

"Nope. I'm singing Del to sleep." Rey snorted.

"You are such a dork, Poe." She'd never heard him sing, even with the radio. He started playing a song before he sang.

_ "Remember me. _

_ Though I have to say goodbye. _

_ Remember me. _

_ Don't let it make you cry." _

He continued singing and Rey teared up, wishing she could save this moment forever. When he finished, he kissed her belly and looked up at Rey.

"That song from 'Coco'? How sweet." Poe shrugged.

"It's not a lullaby, but I just figured it would be soft enough." Rey smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"Well I think it worked." They went inside and went upstairs, going to bed early as the countryside fell into darkness for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, modern Poe absolutely loves the movie Coco. And yes, he can play the ukelele. Our boi is excited!


	18. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby arrives, but will it arrive safely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flangst warning!

“You ready?” Poe asked when he picked her up from work one afternoon a few weeks later.

“To find out if Del’s actually a Del? You bet.” Rey said, rubbing her stomach even as she said that.

“Didn’t she also say we’d learn for sure if there’s two or not?”

“I think so, but I really doubt there is.” Rey said as they pulled off from the station and drove down the street. Poe had taken to borrowing his dad’s truck anytime they drove somewhere in hopes they wouldn’t be recognized.

“They would be identical twins, right? Gah, that’s  _ three  _ of me!” He joked and she shoved him in the arm. “Eyes on the road, flyboy.”

“You got it, sunshine.”

Poe parked and rushed around to Rey’s side to help her, even as she protested that it was “only a foot off the ground” but held his hand anyway. Just as her feet hit the ground she felt a kick.

“Oof.” She groaned lightly, squeezing Poe’s hand.

“What’s the matter?”

“He kicked me. Again. Must not like car rides that much.” 

Poe frowned. “You know, his namesake loved them.” 

“Figured that’s where Zay got it from.” Rey said as they walked hand in hand to the office. Today was the shortest time to wait they’d ever had and soon Rey was rolling up her shirt and preparing for the cold gel on her belly. 

“So we do want a gender reveal today, right?” Kalonia clarified, swiping the wand across Rey’s belly and checking for head, arms and legs as both parents to be nodded.

“Look, Sunshine. He’s got your nose.”

“He’s also got-“ Rey didn’t finish the slightly crude sentence, just pointed out to Poe that their baby was obviously a Del and not a Shara based on the screen. “I was right.”

“That you were.”

“And there is definitely only one in there.” The doctor went on. “Look at him, he’s sucking his thumb.”

Sure enough, baby Del Dameron was doing just that, and one of his feet reached out to kick Rey near the belly button.

“And to think he’s only getting stronger.” She said as Poe helped her up with a grin. 

“We’d better go get a bunch of blue stuff for the baby shower, then, right?”

“At least blue confetti for the reveal.” Rey clarified.  _ Double the blue confetti,  _ she thought, thinking of how Kare had entrusted her with learning her own baby’s gender for what would end up being a joint baby shower.

"How about some blue balloons?" Rey shook her head.

"No. Karé and I want to make it a surprise." 

"Okay. How do you want to do the reveal?" Rey thought about it and came up with and idea.

"I was thinking of maybe doing confetti poppers? Or dropping blue confetti on everybody from the ceiling somehow?" Poe smiled at the thought.

"If we can figure out how to. Maybe a tarp?" Rey bit her lip.

"Or, outside. We'd make a mess though. The confetti poppers would be on the table and everyone would be asked to pop them at the same time."

"We'll think of something. The tarp would have to be a neutral color, small, and attached to the ceiling."

"Who says it has to be a tarp? It can be a black bed sheet." 

"Or a piñata? We can make it look like a uterus and fill it with the blue confetti so when we hit it? BLUE!" Rey laughed and Poe looked like a child.

"Poe, no." He sighed. 

"Why not?"

"It's weird!"

"Fine. How about making it look like a baby, but there's no color on it that shows what the gender is?"

"Sure. A piñata would be fun. Now, what about the food and where should we have it?"

“You think everybody would be willing to drive out to dad’s?” He asked. 

“I think so.” Rey shrugged. “It’s only twenty minutes out. Only problem is Snap and Kare will have Amara with them.”

“So wait, lemme get this straight. You know Kare’s baby’s gender even though she doesn’t?”

“Yeah. She asked me to do it that way so she could be surprised, too.”

Poe just shook his head. “Sometimes I don’t understand women.”

“Let’s stop here and get the supplies. Later on we’ll send out invitations.” Rey pointed to a party supply store on the map. 

“Sounds good. Let’s get this done.” 

**ooooooooo**

“You ready to find out if you’re having a little brother or a little sister?” Rey asked Amara, who was sitting happily on her hip while she ate a lollipop.

“Budder!” She babbled excitedly. A few feet away, the girl’s father smiled. Originally, Rey had thought that Amara looked more like Kare, but now she could see there as being more a perfect median between both her parents.

“You want a brother?”

“Yah!” Amara chomped on her lollipop with a satisfying crunch and Rey winced. Then again, she was already two years old- which, she was now learning, was very different from one year old. 

"I'm sure you'll be a good big sister," Rey told her. She looked across the room as another crunch came from Amara eating her lollipop.

Poe was greeting his dad with a hug. They hadn't even told Kes what gender they were having. Behind him was Shriv, Norra Wexley, and Wedge Antilles. The past few times Rey had gone flying with Poe, he'd been working air traffic. The man was good at what he did. 

"Ahh, there she is!" Karé smiled and hugged Wedge and Norra together, a smile on all of their faces.

"Don't squeeze me too hard, Norra. I have another one too." Rey looked over at Kes, who stood with his arms wide open in a gesture. Rey gently placed Amara on the ground and told her to go to Snap.

She walked over to Kes and hugged him first, which surprised both of the Dameron men.

"Sorry we kind of took over your house, but-" Kes shook his head, smiling.

"That's perfectly fine. At least we're only halfway through now, aren't we?" Rey smiled nervously. "Hey, you'll be fine. You're a lot like Shara. You're every ounce of tough she was. I don't think yours will fight like this one did." 

He slapped Poe on the shoulder and laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Well, sweetheart? What do you say we get everyone settled and get started?" 

"Sounds good to me."

The adults all played games for while- Kare had somehow gotten ahold of everyone’s baby picture and used it to create a guessing game. Some of them were quite obvious, others not so much. 

“Yeah, I had blonde hair as a baby.” Rey shrugged, after everybody had no clue about her picture. “Lots of kids do.” She didn’t even bother to ask  _ how in the world  _ Kare had gotten one of her baby pictures. 

Funnily enough, Aidan got his own daughter’s baby picture confused with Jess’s, who found it hilarious even while Eliana asked whether she could get a divorce from her dad. Not a minute later, she was back to watching Amara with Zay. 

“So, to go ahead and skip to the moment you’ve all been waiting for-“ Kare began, acting as host for Rey even though it was more both of them together.

Poe got the signal and went to retrieve the pinata he and Rey had chosen. There were no baby shaped (or uterus shaped, for that matter) pinatas available so they instead settled with a giant question mark. However, he was too short to tie it up on the nearest tree so Aidan had to take over while Poe muttered something about wishing  _ he  _ was over six feet tall.

It was the kind of pinata that you pulled the strings from, not whacked with a bat in order to open it and somewhat contain the mess. 

“Final guesses?” Everyone had separated out into a boy and girl side. Some guests (namely Shriv and Jess) were proving to be difficult in their decisions. In the end, after Jess frantically changed sides from boy to girl and Shriv finally chose boy as his answer since he would be named Del, team girl was Jess, Kare, Snap, Aidan, Wedge, and Amara (but that didn’t really count, she was just tailing her parents).

Everyone else was on the “correct” side. And when Poe and Rey each took a string and broke the pinata, Rey could only laugh as the blue paper bits fell into Poe’s hair and stuck, no matter how much he tried to shake them out. 

Surprised gasps and noises came from the crowd before everyone applauded. Rey walked over to Poe and picked the bits of confetti out of his thick curls. 

The rest of the baby shower went well. There were snacks and refreshments, as well as plenty of cute gifts for both Rey and Karé, (who was also having a boy as had been revealed by the color of the inside of the cake, all three of the immediate Wexleys had been very happy about that). After everyone left, Kes made a little family dinner to celebrate.

"I allow you two to live in my house and you don't tell me the gender until today?" 

Poe shrugged. "We wanted to surprise you. That's all." 

Rey placed her hand on Poe's knee under the table. He drew in a breath through his nose.

"Why am I so short? That was so embarrassing." Rey mocked a pout as he thought back to how Aidan saved him from the pinata.

"Aww, does the handsome flyboy hate asking for help?"

"Yes. It's a guy thing. Take it from me." Kes stated. They laughed as they finished their meal. Poe took his and Rey's dishes and put them in the sink before going up the stairs.

"I still don't understand why you can't name him after me," Kes muttered behind them.

" _ Silencio, papa." _

**ooooooo**

“Kare’s right. I’m at the point I can’t sleep on my side anymore!” Rey whined angrily as she tried to get comfortable one night.

“Relax, Sunshine. You’ve made it farther than most women do sleeping on your side. Here.” Poe began fluffing up pillows for her, and when she settled on her back he laid on his side beside her. “Comfortable?”

“Not at all.” She growled, burying her face into a pillow to scream.

“Could you sit up a bit? Will that help?” Poe ran and got some couch cushions from the couch to help prop her up, and finally Rey felt the pressure relieve off of her back.

“Better.” She sighed, and melted into the new “nest” her husband had prepared. Her hands gingerly cradled her belly and both parents-to-be saw it move to accommodate one of Del’s kicks. 

“Kare’s going to have to have a c-section.” Rey said as she rubbed her hands around to attempt and soothe the baby to sleep. 

“Really? That’s too bad. I know she didn’t want that. When’s she scheduled?”

“June 1st. That’s a day before Del’s supposed to arrive.”

“Supposed to. When do babies ever arrive on time?”

“Hush up- He’s a  _ good  _ boy.” Rey chided and laughed when the baby in question went still. “See, he knows it.”

“Of course he’s a good boy.” Poe said.”He takes after me.”

“Though he better not flip over.” Rey pointed a threatening finger to her belly button. “You hear me, Del?”

Nothing in response.

“You must’ve scared him to sleep.” Poe said when even putting his hand under hers got no response. He took her hand in his. “One more week?”

She smiled as he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. “One more week.”

Three hours later, Rey’s eyes shot open when Del kicked her straight in the bladder. She would’ve scolded him if she didn’t need to beeline for the toilet, cursing a bit when she received another kick. Poe stirred but didn’t awaken.

_ At least I know you’re in the right place. _ She thought as she relieved herself and walked, no, waddled, back to bed beside Poe. She tried closing her eyes, but the moment she did her lower back screamed in pain. 

“Oh, come on.” She whispered, biting her lip from the pain. Poe muttered in his sleep, and Rey felt the sudden need for him. Just him. It hurt  _ that  _ much.

“Poe, wake up.” She said, grabbing him by the shoulder. He didn’t budge, and the pain was spreading to her legs after what seemed to be half of a minute.

“Poe, please,  _ please _ wake up. I need you.” She begged.

He woke up when her nails dug into his shoulder. “Huh?”

"It hurts. A lot." She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering at the pain. Poe instantly shot out of bed, but before he could go anywhere, Rey stopped him.

"Wait. Maybe it's nothing." Poe's eyes widened.

"Nothing? Sunshine, it's a contraction. That's him telling you he's ready to come out!" Poe pulled on his shoes and leather jacket and went to leave again before Rey stopped him.

"Wait it's settling down." Poe stood there, eyes still wide, before slowly making his way to the bathroom. He literally got the piss scared out of him. He started to come back out when he heard Rey groan again, louder than before. He ran out of the bathroom and slid into the door he turned the corner so fast.

"Rey! Rey, Rey, Rey. We have to go. Now." 

"Poe, wait! K-Karé told me...contractions 4 minutes apart...at least 1 minute long...for at least an hour." 

"Has he moved at all? Did he kick before the first one? Oh, yea, he did. I saw your belly move. Wait, so-" she threw a pillow at him.

"Just shut up! You're not helping." Poe came and sat next to her, laying a hand on her bump. No movement.

"Rey...is he supposed to be moving?" She shook her head.

"Not when he's ready to come out." Poe's breath hitched. They sat there in silence, talking. The contractions were perfectly spaced over the next half hour, and eventually Rey couldn't take it. 

"Poe, come help me up." He darted to the other side of the bed and took her hand as she stood up, hunched over. He carefully led her to the door of the bedroom. 

Suddenly, it sounded like a water bottle was poured onto the wood floor beneath their feet. Rey gripped Poe so hard, he thought he'd lose his arm.

"My water!" Poe nearly screamed and lead Rey out of the room. 

"At least there's wooden floors..." He said nervously, trying to brighten the mood.

"Oh, Poe! Another contraction!" She fell against the wall, almost crying at the pain. "This is your fault, Poe!"

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, fuck-DAAAAD! DAAAAAD!" Kes barged through his bedroom door after a couple of moments with an assault rifle.

"Mijo!?" He turned and saw Rey clutching her belly as Poe held his hands up. "Take the truck!” She demanded of Poe. “But  _ don’t  _ speed!”

"No, papa. You need to drive. I want to stay in the back with her. You can be there for the delivery." He helped Rey down the stairs after the contraction ended and when they got to the bottom, Kes practically leapt down the stairs.

"You think you can walk to the truck, mija?" Rey nodded.

"Yes, but we'd better hurry."

"Papa, drive like it's Grand Theft Auto." At the scowl from Rey that he knew wasn't from the impending pain of labor and birth, he added, "but legally."

In the thirty minute trip to the hospital, Rey’s pains seemed to plateau as her body got more and more used to the movement. There were times she would say something, other times she would just get really quiet and hold onto Poe.

“Poe?” She said during a break.

“Yeah?” Poe’s so stressed and worried that he can’t think of any clever name to call her. 

“I want the epidural.” 

“Ok. Ok, yeah. We can do that.” When Rey said that, that was how Poe knew she really was in pain. Up until this point she’d seemed skeptical or even appalled at the idea, now she was begging for it.

“Did you get the bag?” She asked.

Frantically, Poe looked around and cursed when he saw that he hadn’t. “Shit, Rey. I’m so sorry.”

“What’s going on?” Kes asked in Spanish from the front seat. 

“I forgot the bag.”

Kes waved it off. “I’ll go back and get it once you two are safe.” He switched to English to address Rey. “Remember to breathe, mija. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Rey just nodded, out of witty remarks and a voice to yell at him with. In fact, Poe was actually worried by the fact she didn’t seem as in pain anymore. Whatever- Rey was strong. 

“Did you let anybody else know?” She asked. “I think Kare wants to be here.”

“I’ll call once we have it figured out.” Poe pressed a kiss to her hair- it was already slick with sweat. He tensed as Rey squeezed his arm. 

“It’s so hard not to push yet!” She complained. 

Poe didn’t understand why she  _ wouldn’t  _ push right now- they wanted the baby  _ out _ , after all, right?- but didn’t comment. He just held her.

When they arrived at the hospital and were ushered to a room, Poe felt himself finally relax when Rey did, after the wanted epidural was administered. It worked so well, even, that she was able to sleep a few hours before being woken up by the pressure in her body. 

“I thought you couldn’t feel anything?” Poe asked when she winced.

“I’m not feeling pain. I’m feeling pressure. What time is it?”

Poe glanced at his phone. “8:32. You’ve been at this for nine hours. He kissed her hand. “You’re the bravest woman I’ve ever met, Rey. I love you so much.”

“Save it for after he gets here. How dilated did she say I was?”

“Four centimeters.”

“This is going to take  _ forever _ .” She groaned. For the next several hours, it became Poe’s job to distract her until it was finally time for her to push. Problem was, it had taken so long for her to get dilated that the painkillers had begun to wear off. Either Rey didn’t notice or she didn’t care. She went at it anyway. 

Poe was there when she needed a hand to squeeze the life out of. He was there to hold her when she complained that her back hurt and she needed to sit up. And finally, he was there with her when her pained noises crescendoed and then disappeared as Del Dameron was born and-

Wait. Poe’s heart dropped when he realized that something was missing.

“Poe? Where is he?” Rey asked, releasing her death grip on his shirt. “Why don’t I hear him crying?”

"Del..." Poe saw the umbilical cord wrapped around the baby's neck. His skin was a pale blue, and the nurse, Connix, measured his pulse.

"Below 100bpm, we have to cut this thing now!" Her assistant handed her a clamp, which she placed just over two inches from the baby's stomach. A second one was placed below it. Connix handed Poe a pair of sterile scissors, and gave him a nod.

Even though the time was stressful, he cut the cord perfectly and Connix placed gauze under it to soak up blood that came out of it. Then she went to work with untangling the cord from around Del's neck.

"Poe? Is he okay? I can't see!” Rey was crying and Poe rushed back to her, tears in his own eyes. 

"Don't worry. He'll be okay." All the stress of not having a baby for a year before this one came back. The one chance she got pregnant, and God had to take him away.

Poe wasn't a very religious man, but in that moment, he closed his eyes and prayed. For Rey, for the nurse to work with skillful hands, for forgiveness.

Then a gentle gasp left Rey as a sound left Del. Poe looked up and saw his little arms reaching out, his eyes still closed tightly. Poe also heard the most beautiful sound since Rey said yes to his marriage proposal.

He heard the sound of a baby crying. He looked at Rey and openly sobbed, thanking God profusely as he gently wrapped his arms around Rey.

"Here he is, Ms. Dameron. A healthy baby boy. Weighed in at 6lbs, 4oz." Connix handed the swaddled bundle of joy to Rey, who held out her arms. Del had gone quiet since Connix had freed him, but he still reacted by cuddling close when he first was held.

"Is he going to be as tall as he is heavy when he grows up?" Poe asked with tears of joy in his eyes. Connix smiled warmly and stood back, watching with her assistant.

"We did it, Sunshine." They were both crying, looking at their baby with love and adoration. "He does have your nose. And my jawline."

"I can't wait to see his-" 

Del’s eyes opened up to reveal the exact same shade of chocolate brown that Rey had fallen in love with the day she gave Poe his warning.

"Called it. He looks exactly like me." 

"Not just yet. He still has to lose his little blonde peach fuzz. Then, we'll see if he looks like you." This was the first time Poe could stand stark silence. He smiled happily at his son as he stood over Rey and the baby protectively.

"Welcome to the world, Del Dameron." Rey said quietly as she sniffed. The room was silent as the little family was huddled together. The lullaby song played on the PA system around the hospital to tell everyone a new life had started. And Poe could've sworn he felt his mother smiling down at all of them. 

When Rey unwrapped Del to place him on her bare chest for skin time, Poe knelt down and took a picture, in which baby Del opened his eyes and crinkled up his tiny little face just like Rey did when she was angry.

“He’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Rey.” He said, switching to video in time to catch one of Del’s tiny sneezes and a yawn. 

“I know, Poe. I know.” Rey ran a hand down the back of Del’s head, a bit irregularly shaped from being forcibly pushed out of a hole too small for it, and smiled. “I see curls.” She laughed, “little blonde curls, like I had.”

There was a knock on the door that made Poe jump. The doctors had left, and now Kes was poking a head inside. “I’ve got Kare and Snap behind me.” He whispered, but immediately stepped in the room when he saw Poe’s face. Soon father and son were embracing each other while Poe blubbered in Spanish about how he’d been so scared, and how God may actually be real, and he couldn’t believe he was a dad now and-

A tiny sound came from the bundle on Rey’s chest. Del had hiccuped, and now his little hands were trying to wipe his eyes but couldn’t because he had little gloves on to prevent him from scratching himself.

“He’s beautiful.” Kes breathed, just as his son had before him.

“Here.” Rey began to rewrap her son in order to hand him to dad and grandpa. “You two take a turn. I’m just about ready to fall asleep for a bit.”

"Dad? Wanna hold him?" Kes held his hands up.

"He's your son, Poe. You should hold him." Poe looked back at Del and held his hands out. When Rey placed Del into his hands, Poe about teared up.

"He's so precious!" Kare cooed. Snap patted Poe on the shoulder and looked down at his friend's son. 

"I knew you could do it," Kare told Rey with a smile. Rey smiled and leaned her head back in the pillow and watched as Poe smiled warmly down at their son.

"Hey, little one. It's your dad. It's so nice to finally meet you." Del wiggled and kicked a little foot in response. He looked back at Kes with tears in his eyes and Kes smiled back.

"He looks just like you. Aside from a couple features, of course." Poe started gently bounced his arms to get him to go to sleep.

"He's so gorgeous, Rey. You're gonna be a great mom." At the lack of response, he looked up at his wife to see her asleep. She looked peaceful, all the stress from childbirth gone from her face. Poe leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he went back to swaying his arms.

Eventually, Poe handed him off to Kes. Kes gently took him and saw Poe cuddle up next to the bed, still sitting in his chair. His head went to Rey’s chest as he closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

Kes took a picture with his phone as he held Del with his other arm. He sat there and admired the adorable little blonde curls on his head. He smiled warmly at the sight before him and looked up at the ceiling.

"He did it, Shara. Look how beautiful he is. And look at them." Snap took a picture of the couple as well.

While the new parents napped, baby Del made rounds between Snap, Kare, and Kes until he woke up and began crying hungrily.

Rey blinked sleep from her eyes at the sound of her son’s crying. Seeing as Del was a tiny little thing, he’d probably sleep less and eat more often. Starting now.

A nurse came in to help Rey learn to feed her new baby while Kes, Snap and Poe (who was rejuvenated after his brief nap) moved to talk in the hallway. 

“That was some of the most stressful hours of my life.” Poe shuddered at the memories of the fear in Rey’s eyes, how blue and silent Del had been when he first arrived. 

“I told you.” Snap said, thinking back to Kare’s delivery of Amara. “Don’t tell Kare this, but I’m kind of glad we’re doing a c-section this go round.”

“I was so  _ scared.” _ Poe went on. “You guys don’t understand how long it took him to start moving and crying. I thought we’d lost him and I-“ Kes put a hand around his son and Poe let his tears finish coming. “I think you’re right, Snap. I think there really is a God.”

Snap just smiled slightly. “I’m glad everything worked out.” 

“Me too.” Poe agreed. “If we had lost him- I don’t- I don’t know if Rey could’ve stood it.”

“Then it’s a good thing everything’s okay. Look at him,  _ mijo,  _ Kes gestured back into the room where Poe’s wife and son were. “Everything is just fine.”

“Yeah. It is.” 


	19. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets Del and the new parents start adjusting as Rey goes back to work.

Del had been born in the early hours of May 26th, and that evening the new family was headed home, Poe driving slowly while Rey sat with the car seat in the back seat.

They had promised to stop by Aidan’s, and as soon as Poe opened the door they were (quietly) bombarded by celebrations from Aidan, the girls, Han and Leia.

"He looks a lot like you, kid." Aidan said. Poe grinned at Rey.

"We've both heard that a lot today. I tell you what, it sure was stressful. He was almost..." Poe wrapped a hand around his own throat to signify what had happened. Everyone looked shocked except for Eliana, who was currently staring at little Del.

"Well, I'm glad he came through. It could have been a whole heck of a lot worse." Poe nodded.

"Yes, it could have."

"Why doesn't his hair match?" Poe knelt down to Eliana's level.

"Well, you see-"

"Poe..."

"It's not the snake talk again, I swear!" Aidan looked at him skeptically, but let him continue.

"Most babies are born with blonde hair. That hair eventually falls out, then the new hair, the hair you'll have for the rest of his life, grows in."

"Oohhhhh." Eliana looked at Del again. "I like his little blonde curls, Poe."

"Me too. But eventually, they'll come back looking like mine." Eliana laid a hand in Poe's hair, then laid a hand, very gently, on Del's as he slept in Rey’s arms.

"Really?" 

"Really," Poe answered.

"Okay, Eliana. Let Del sleep. We made dinner if you guys want to stay?" Aidan asked from the kitchen.

Poe stood up and looked at Rey for permission.

"Yes, sure. But we can't stay long after. We have to get this little guy home."

“Can I hold him if I’m quiet?” Eliana whispered, demonstrating how quiet she could be. 

“Oh, I guess.” Rey patted the spot on the couch next to her and Eliana climbed up excitedly, and Rey placed Del on her lap, carefully holding out a hand to steady him, too.

“Wow.” Eliana said. “He’s so small.”

“You were that small, once.” Rey pointed out, bopping her gently on the nose.

Zay approached her older brother to give him a hug and a gift. “I didn’t have it finished in time for the baby shower, but I made this for….” She hesitated, as if the name of her real father was hard to say. “For Del.” She finally got out.

“Thank you, Zay.” Poe admired the tiny hat, crocheted and orange and perfect for his son.

“Hey, Rey, see if you can put this on him.” He said, handing it off as Zay wandered around the couch next to her sister so they held the baby together. 

“It’s too big!” Rey laughed, able to stick three fingers between her son’s forehead and the hat. “But he’ll grow into it, won’t you, Del?” 

Although asleep, one of Del’s tiny hands waved ever so slightly, his gloves threatening to come off.

“We can fold it back, and he’ll wear it when we take him to the station to meet everybody tomorrow.”

“He has red freckles.” Eliana pointed out.

“Those aren’t freckles, that’s just his skin settling.” Zay corrected. “He won’t get freckles for awhile.”

Del’s tiny face twitched and his eyes opened up at the two girls, in a way they were his aunts, since Poe would be some kind of half-foster-brother-figure.

Del reached out a little hand for Zay, who looked at Poe and Rey for approval, which she got. She reached out a finger and Del grabbed it.

"Hey, little guy. My dad had the same name. I expect you'll grow up to be the same level of gentleman he was. Poe will make sure of that." 

"Although I think freckles WOULD look cute on him though." Leia stated. 

"Ben had freckles..." Han trailed off. Everyone knew his son had fallen into crime, no matter how hard he tried to stop him.

"Want to hold him, Leia?" Rey asked as she took Del back from Eliana. Leia walked forward elegantly.

"Yes, I'd love to. If Poe doesn't mind."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Leia held Del and the little one instantly went to sleep.

"Well, we know who the nanny is going to be," Poe said to Rey. Leia looked at Poe and his face flushed.

"I'd love to be, actually. At least when Kes isn't there. I know you both have important jobs." She looked at Rey.

"Take the next week off to recover. Bringing a human into the world is a lot of work. Trust me, we both know that." Rey smiled graciously.

"Can I bring him to the station tomorrow to introduce him though?"

"Yes, why not. Just watch Jess. She's been excited for this." Rey giggled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"When isn't she excited?"

“Fair point.” Leia agreed, then looked down at the baby in her arms. “It’s felt like forever since I’ve done this.”

“That’s because it has been.” Han said, and his wife glared at his attempt at a joke.

Rey laughed at the two of them as she inhaled the meal Aidan had prepared. After all, she hadn’t eaten all day, and would need to be able to feed Del later.

When they finally returned home, BeeBee came running for them, jumping as far up as he could and trying to see what Poe was holding. 

“Yeah, buddy. Hold on. Let us get inside first.” After making sure Rey was following him, he walked up the front steps to their house. “Welcome home, Del.” He told his son.

A tired Rey hardly made it all the way to the bed before she crashed, leaving father and son (and dog) awake. BeeBee hopped up on the bed and looked in at Del’s face, sniffing.

“Easy there. Get your nose away!” Poe gently swatted him away. “He’s fragile.”

Beebee wagged his tail and then hopped down, as if he knew his status was now slightly lower now that Del was here.

“Alright, so here’s the plan, Del. I’m taking care of you at night, so your mom can sleep. After all, she’s gonna have to feed you a lot so you’ll grow bigger quick.”

Del reached out and tried grabbing the tip of Poe's nose, while BeeBee whimpered from his place on the floor.

"Aww, it's alright, Bee. I still love you too." BeeBee's stubby little tail wagged and his ears perked. "You're still my buddy."

Del made a fist and managed to hit Poe in the nose. 

"Ouch!" His face scrunched in exaggeration. Poe smiled to himself and lowered his head again, waiting for Del to hit him again. This continued for a couple of moments.

"Yep. Just like your mom. And Leia too." He remembered when she slapped him in the face for not listening to her and trying to follow the First Order to their hideout. He'd almost given them a chance to find their own secretive place. Leia was a whole head and shoulders shorter than he was, but MAN did she pack a punch.

"Hey, mijo." Kes walked up behind him and looked down at his grandson. "How's he doing?"

"Beating me up already, but other than that? The little man is doing just fine." Then came the smell. Poe, for some reason, thought it was him. He held Del up and noticed how low his diaper was hanging. 

"Oh." Poe's face fell into disgust. Kes clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, flyboy. Get to work."

Eventually, Kes took over for a while and Poe went up to join Rey. He'd almost returned his dinner to the outside world more than once when he changed Del's diaper. The baby was asleep as soon as Poe laid him back in his crib.

He turned to Rey and saw how peaceful she looked asleep. She was sleeping on her front for the first time in eight months. He brushed hair back from her eyes and laid next to her. She stirred in her sleep and moved to wrap an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck.

That was the last thing he felt before he joined her in the tranquility of sleep.

**oooooooo**

Three hours later, Poe was awoken by the crying noises from his son. They were more similar to sounds like a kitten mewling at this stage, but as long as it wasn’t full on crying Poe didn’t mind. 

He leaned over the side of the crib to look at his son, whose eyes were closed but fists were flying everywhere. And for some reason, Poe realized just how  _ small  _ he was compared to other babies he’d seen. Aidan had been able to hold him in one hand.

“Then you definitely need to eat, buddy.” Poe picked his son up and walked him back to the bed. “Hey, Sunshine.” He whispered in Rey’s ear. “He’s hungry.”

Rey turned over and began to sit up, not complaining that she’d only been sleeping for a few hours. This was life now, until Del was old enough to have baby food.

"I won't look." Rey shook her head as he slapped a hand over his eyes and turned away. 

"It's a natural process, Poe. And besides, you've already seen them." Poe shrugged and turned around to watch as Rey fed Del.

"Aww, he's so cute even when he eats!" Rey smiled as Poe looked over her shoulder. He settled into bed and propped his chin on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"You're such a good mother, Rey. I wish you could look after me like that." 

"Getting jealous much?" Poe nuzzled into her neck. 

"No. Just watching my little family. Safe in my arms." He smoothed over Del's hair with a hand. Del smacked Poe's wrist.

"Okay, little man. Sorry." Rey laid her head back against his shoulder.

Rey yawned as Del finished up, having to be burped before being placed back into Poe’s arms. 

“You know,” Rey began as Poe laid their son back down in his crib. “I used to get visions, or daydreams, maybe, about you, me and our baby. But they were always wrong.”

“Hmm? Why’s that?” Poe asked as he watched to make sure that Del fell back to sleep. 

“I always saw us with a little girl. But I have no regrets there.”

“Maybe next year.” Poe grinned and kissed her gently. Soon she was yawning and curling up to his chest like old times. “If you’re up for it.”

“Maybe.” She echoed. “I can’t even remember the pain now. I just remember being a bit scared is all.”

“You and me both.” Poe slid a hand down her back. “Get some sleep, Sunshine. You’ll have to wake up again soon.” 

“Don’t remind me.” She joked, “I envy Del’s ability to fall asleep.”

“It’s partly because that’s all he ever does.” Poe pointed out. “That and eat. But not too much, it seems like.”

“I may have to start waking him up. It was six hours between his last few feedings and he should be hungry every three hours.” Rey set down the log she had on her phone. “He’s so small, Poe.”

“I know, Rey. But he’s healthy and he’s ours. That’s what matters.”

“We should only keep him out for a few minutes tomorrow. And make sure everybody washes their hands. Remember, he can’t get vaccinated until he’s four months old.”

“I know, sunshine. Please quit worrying.”

“I’m not worrying, I’m planning like the fact I still have to watch what I eat and drink until I don’t have to feed him anymore. And I wonder how long it’s gonna take me to lose this bump and if my stretch marks will be bad.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re beautiful anyway.”

"I doubt it." Poe leaned over and kissed her lips for the first time in a few days, Rey's hand gently grabbing his curls.

"You're such a sweetheart, Poe. What would I do without you?"

"Still be single and bored and sitting on a motorcycle in the heat of Jakku." At her silence, he added, "get some sleep, mom. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Rey laid a hand on his chest as she let her eyes drift closed. 

**oooooooo**

"Your turn, Poe!" Rey shouted from the kitchen as Del started crying. He sighed and stood up.

"Okay. What happened to the cute little boy from a few weeks ago?" 

"Growing up." Poe sauntered into the nursery. He went to change his diaper when he saw a clump of Del's hair on the crib under him.

"REY?" Rey came in shortly after. He pointed to the clump. "How did we not notice that?" 

Rey ducked closer and saw a patch of dark hair just beneath the scalp where the clump fell out.

"That's normal, love. His hair is coming in." 

“Oh, thank God. I thought something was wrong.” Poe held Del up on one arm while he grabbed a blanket with the other. 

“He came early, too, so he wasn’t born with the right hair.” Rey cooed at her son from behind Poe and was satisfied once he began focusing on her. “Remember, Snap and Kare’s boy Mason came out with all his hair already.”

“He also came out nine pounds.” Poe pointed out. “Del just reached that yesterday, didn’t you, son?” 

Del just stared unblinking into his father’s eyes. “Are you sure you two will be okay while I go to work tonight?” Rey asked worriedly. 

“Yes, of course. How hard can looking after a baby be?” 

Rey gave him a look, but really wasn’t worried too much. She needed to work to get back into shape and regain her spot on duty. Jess was running shifts alone most days now, and Rey was itching to get back on the action. But first, she had to get back in shape.

**\---------------**

"Well, look who it is." When Rey walked in, she saw Poe holding Del in his lap. He reached out a chubby hand and whined for Rey, using the new sound he’d learned from his two-month-old vocal chords.

"Okay, little man. Here she comes." Rey picked him up and rocked him gently. Poe got up from the floor and cracked his back, making Rey wince.

"Eugh, that sounded nasty."

"Well, I was sitting on the floor for a couple of hours without moving. He fell asleep and I didn't want to get up." Rey smiled softly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You're so sweet." Rey sat down, Poe doing the same and slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"So, can I run with you tomorrow?" Rey gave him an inquisitive look. She had wanted to run alone, but after some thought, she realized why he asked.

"The First Order thing?"

"Yes. They're still out there."

"Poe, there's woods all around us."

"I know, but what if something goes wrong and you're alone? They have ways of finding you no matter what. Probably because I helped you. And they marked me. I don't know." 

Rey sighed. "I just don't want Del to grow up in a world where he has to worry about a crime lord reigning over this little town as he grows up." 

"I understand, Sunshine." Rey looked at his endearing expression and nodded. She stood and walked up to their shared room and put Del to bed after she fed him. When she saw he was fast asleep, she turned to face Poe.

"Okay, fine. But only because you're handsome. And you're starting to get a bit of a "dad bod" if you know what I mean." Poe got a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Poe tickled Rey's belly, which made her squawk and grab at his wrists to stop him.

"P-Poe! Del's s-sleeping!" She broke loose from his grip and started tickling him back. A full hearty laugh escaped his lips as they tumbled onto the bed, tickling each other.

“So we have time.” He said, before curling up into a ball out of instinct to escape her tickles. “At least a few hours.” He added when she let up.

“I’m so glad he started to sleep through the night.” Rey said when they stopped tickling each other. Poe had an arm wrapped around her, which snuck under her shirt and gently began tracing circles. The motion sent shivers down her spine.

“It’s been forever since you’ve touched me like this.” She whispered, humming with his touch.

“Well, I figured you wanted a bit of a break.” He said, breath tickling her neck and she closed her eyes and hummed some more. “What about now?”

“It’s been more than six weeks since Del was born. I think we can medically now be a bit naughtier than usual...he won’t care.”

“No, he won’t,” Poe agreed and leaned in to kiss her. When he rolled on top of her, she found that she was no longer embarrassed by the bump she still sported. It had shrunk considerably already, and Poe was in no way hindered by it.

After nearly a year of being touch starved, Rey felt her husband’s hands on her and wondered how long it would be before she came undone.

"Just as long as we're quiet." Rey whispered before she gasped at Poe's nibbles on her neck.

"Okay. I'll be good. I haven't been touched in a while either. I don't know how long I'll make it," Poe panted before he continued.

It didn't take long for either of them.

**oooooooo**

"It's good to be back in the saddle again, right Dameron?" Rey smiled. She still couldn't get used to her new last name. 

"Yes it is, Pava." She got in and strapped in before they headed off to their patrol location. 

"How are things going at home? Exhausting much?" 

"Oh, yes it is. Very. Poe and I hardly got any sleep when Del couldn’t make it through the night.” Jess had a glimmer of pervert in her eyes at the words, but decided to keep her mouth closed. They were on duty, after all.

"What was Poe's first reaction to changing the diaper?" Jess asked, grinning.

"He almost lost his dinner a few times. And then when he finished, he said he could still smell it in his nose. Then, he lost it." Jess and Rey laughed before Rey radioed in and said they were starting their patrol, to which the dispatcher said, "it's good to have you back."

"So, how's Del?" Rey grinned.

"He's growing larger every day. He was fairly small when he was born but now he's just a few pounds under what needs to be. I think he'll always be like that."

"Hey, don't think like that. It's dangerous. He's alive and that's all that matt-"

The radio exploded with Talkie's car from across town.

"Shots fired. Shots fired. Niima Highway. Han's Market. Suspect is fleeing by vehicle. Tall, dark hair, black Chevy Camero. Red interior.” Rey's heart sank.

Only one person drove a solid black Camero with red interior. Kylo Ren.

And he'd just attacked his own father.

“Jessika. Drive.” She demanded.

Jess punched it.


	20. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day was not going how Rey had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be angst!

Jess had proved herself early on as one of the best car chase drivers they had. She’d earned herself a nickname, “Testor”, which meant sixpense, since she was such an agile driver she could “turn on a sixpense.”

Right now, Rey was just pretty sure she was crazy. 

With the lights on, sirens blaring they raced through town. Jess had an almost devilish grin on her face. Rey could swear she was thinking of moves before they happened.

“This is 257-3 to dispatch. Are other emergency vehicles on the way, over.” Rarely did any of the First Order goons leave zero casualties.

“Roger, 7-3, a bus and truck is inbound. Units 7-2 and 7-5 also to assist. APB and ATL also a silver car of same make.”

“That’s too much.” Jess murmured when Rey hung up.

“Ignore it. We’re going straight there.” Rey insisted.

“But-“

“I may not have been on duty for a while but I still outrank you, Pava! Now drive!”

“Actually...” Jess pointed to a glimmering piece of metal on her uniform. A lieutenant’s insignia. 

Rey hadn’t even noticed. 

“ _ I _ outrank  _ you _ .” Jess countered. “We aren’t going to the danger. We’re going to find that charger.”

“But, Han-“

“Would feel awful if you got yourself killed coming to help him.” Jess finished. “Quiet.”

Rey could do nothing but watch out the window as they went by Han's place, by the billboard where she first met Poe. She saw an ambulance sitting outside the store alongside three other police cars. 

She was lucky that Kes was at home to watch Del with all of this currently happening. Poe had to work as well. All she could do was hope he was okay as they sped past the market after the car.

**ooooooo**

They were in pursuit, but never found it after it managed to escape. Rey felt helpless. The one man that had been a father figure to her was now injured. She didn't want to think about what else could have happened.

Her phone rang and she answered. Finn was on the other end. She got out of the car and leaned against it.

"Hey, Rey?" Rey swallowed and drew in a breath.

"Yes?"

"It's Han. I just got off scene and Kylo..." Rey's eyes were stinging.

"Kylo what?" 

"Han was shot in the stomach. We couldn't stop the bleeding in time. Sorry, Rey."

Rey's whole world ground to a halt. Her father figure had died at the hands of his own son. She fell to her knees, tearing up after letting out a distressed cry. Jess ran around to her, kneeling next to her and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"And that's not all, Rey." Rey drew in a stuttering breath.

"What else could go wrong? Basically, my second dad got shot. What could be worse?" There was a pause on the other end of the line and Rey's heart sank even lower.

"They...they caught Poe."

“What?” Rey asked, shocked to the point that no more tears fell. “How could they- how did they-“

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. I’m only telling you what I know.”

Rey hung up without another word. After a few more minutes of crying, Jess helped her up and to her car. “Let’s go home.”

She was too numb to argue. She knew she should go after Poe, but also wanted nothing more than to hold her son and thank God that he was okay. Her three duties were colliding, wife,mother, and peace keeper.

When Kes called, Rey was too much of a mess to talk and in the end Jess answered for her. Rey’s father-in-law suggested meeting halfway so Jess could get back to work while Rey came home with Del. Aidan, Luke and Leia assured her that they were doing everything the could to get Poe back.

It was almost as if Rey didn’t breathe again until she had her son back in her arms. She sat in the back of Kes’s truck and held him, sniffling as she realized how much the boy looked like his father.

“I’ve got to do something,  _ papa.” _ She told Kes through tears. 

Kes sighed. “Look, mija. Right now, it’s your job to be here with Del. Eventually you can go and help Poe. But not right now.”

"But he's my husband! I can't just sit here and do nothing! I don't know why they need him. They just...snatched him from his auto garage."

Kes pulled into the driveway and got out to open the door for Rey.

"You're so much like Shara. Always wanting to do the right thing. They didn't know where you were." She went inside and held Del closer than she ever held Poe.

"I know! But.." Tears came back to her face. It was just one thing after another today. "Han got killed because I couldn't find it in me to disobey orders from Jess, who outranks me by the way. Like, they just couldn't wait for me to come back from maternity leave and..."

She saw where a few more curls had started coming into Del's head. His hair was going to look like Poe's. He would be so proud if he gets out alive. 

"Why did they get him? They're after me, papa!" She wiped a tear from her eyes, then froze. "Wait, they're after ME..."

Kes looked on from the kitchen. "Yes, mija. They've been after you from what Poe was telling me."

She turned back to face Kes. "No, it's not what you think it is." 

"What is it then?"

"They're using _him_ to get  to me.  And I can’t just- I can’t just give them what they want!” Rey exclaimed, “I don’t want Del to end up like Poe was!”

“I don’t, either.” Kes was already resigned about the situation. He’d already come to terms, and Rey knew what he meant the second he sat down heavily in a chair.

“You’re choosing me over your own son?” She exclaimed.

“Of course.” Kes said quietly. “I could never do the opposite. You said it yourself- I don’t want Del growing up like Poe. And that may mean… We may have to let him go. It’s what he would want.”

“No! You’re wrong!” Rey yelled so loudly that Del opened his eyes and began to screech. BeeBee began to howl, adding to the chaos. 

She didn’t know what was going on. All of the sudden, her head hurt. She suddenly felt dizzy, and grabbed onto the corner of the table, gasping for air.

“Rey?” Kes asked, but his voice sounded miles away, as did BeeBee’s howling and Del’s screaming and-

“REY!” Kes yelled as she fell to the ground. 

**————**

Poe tasted blood in his mouth. But he didn’t give his interrogator the pleasure of knowing it hurt. No. The first chance he got he was going to spit it back into his damn face.

He could hardly see anything through the haze of pain in his head from the light. He had a concussion from the blow to the head, no doubt about it, but he could've sworn he saw a figure somewhere ahead of where he was tied to a chair. 

Kylo Ren.

"I had no idea we had the "best pilot in Jakku" in our custody." Poe groaned and looked-no glared-up at his captor. "Comfortable?"

Poe responded by spitting a mix of blood and saliva into Kylo's face. "Fuck you."

Kylo wiped the mess from his face and stepped forward, the back of a hand sweeping across his face. Poe groaned at the impact but looked right back at him.

"I'm impressed. Nobody's been able to get out of you where Rey is. You see, we need her for...reasons."

"I'm not telling you shit. You kill your own father and expect me to tell you where she is?" Kylo noticed the glint of his golden wedding band.

"Your wife?" Poe's eyes widened slightly and Kylo noticed. Perfect. He lunged for Poe and grabbed his throat. "Where is she?" 

"We...will NOT be intimidated...by you." Kylo slammed his head back into the chair, making Poe grunt loudly through clenched teeth. 

"Where. IS SHE!?" Poe sent the bottom of a foot flying into Kylo's knee, making him stumble. 

"Fine. You want to be that way?" He nodded at the guards. They untied Poe, who all the while was almost snarling at them. He tried fighting back as soon as he stood up but was kicked down in front of a large bucket of water. 

"You're going to tell me...or I'll have your scalp on a wall."

"I didn't know you were into bondage, Ben. I should've brought my wife's handcuffs." He winked and, unamused, Kylo had his head dunked into the water.

Poe was on the verge of passing out before they pulled him out and left him on the floor, where Poe yelled and kicked over the bucket.

One way or another, he was getting out of here.

And, if he didn’t…. he was just glad Rey had Del to worry about, and wouldn’t come after him. He was also glad that there was no way for Kylo to learn about him, either.

_ Unless… _ Poe thought with horror.  _ He already knew. _

“If you hurt  _ any of them!” _ He yelled, referring to his friends and family collectively. “I’ll make you wish you were never born!”

“I already wish that, anyway,” Kylo said, then stood up from the chair he occupied and stalked out of the cell.

Defeated for now, Poe curled up against himself as best he could, shivering out of pain and cold… and fear.

**————-**

“Rey?” 

She awoke with a start. Cool, yet large hands were in her head as she woke, and the first thing she saw was curly brown hair and chocolate eyes.

“Poe?”

But Poe didn’t have skin that dark. 

Finn frowned and sat back on his haunches beside Rey. “She’s not responding well.” He said, turning to Kes. “You said she just… fell?”

“Her arms were shaking. I’ve never seen anyone have a real seizure before but… I think she may have been pretty close. I didn’t realize what was happening quick enough to keep her from hitting her head. I was too busy trying to catch my grandson.” Kes pointed out, bouncing a luckily okay Del in his arm. 

“That doesn’t help me a lot, Kes.” Finn frowned. Then, sadly to himself, “this was  _ not  _ how I thought this day would go.” He picked up a light from his belt and shined it into Rey’s eyes and her pupils dilated. 

“At the very least, she’s concussed. At the most, you said she may have a seizure and- well, that could mean a whole lot of things. Dangerous things. I know you’ve been through a lot, Mr. Dameron, so I’m just going to let her stay here with you and Del and rest. I’m a phone call and ten minutes away if anything happens.”

Kes nodded numbly. In his arms, Del whimpered hungrily, making him feel even more useless.

**————**

Poe's eyes shot open at a nightmare and he saw the walls of the small room around him. He uncurled himself after a careful look around. He'd been here for hours. And he had a feeling that Rey was in trouble. 

At the sound of the door opening for the tenth time that day, he looked up to see another figure appear. He groaned softly.

"Come back for more, Crylo?" 

"What? I'm not that edgy worm!" Poe's eyes widened. 

"Hugs? It's your turn now? I guess your shitty leader gave up. If he gave up, you may as well too." Hux walked up as Poe tried squirming away. 

"I'm here to get you out," he said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Hux slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm the spy, remember? Now, come with me." He cut the rope and hoisted Poe up, holding his arms behind his back.

"Why are you helping me?" Poe asked. Hux glanced around.

"Because it's the right thing to do." The spark in Poe's brown eyes returned.

"Take me to Rey, Hux. I feel like she's hurt." 

"Hux, where are you taking the hostage?" Kylo arrived.

"I figured I'd try to get the info from him myself. You don't seem to be doing a good job." Kylo snarled and clenched his fists.

"It's fine. I weakened him for you. Have fun. Kill him when you're done. He doesn't need to let anyone know where we are." A couple of guards followed Kylo, the last three staying with them.

Poe felt Hux let go of his arms, but Poe kept them behind his back. When one of the guards dropped their guard, Poe went ballistic.

He sent a foot flying into the side of the first one's knee, falling him. The second one charged and Poe made quick work of him, grabbing his arm and twisting it, turning the guy around before he threw him into the wall. The third was almost to him when Poe pulled off a perfect roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out. He finished the first one as he hobbled over by disarming him the way Aidan taught him and drove the knife into his thigh.

"Let's go, Hux." The two men sprinted for the exit. Hux didn't blindfold Poe when they made it out. Now Poe had a description for the police.

**\-------------------**

Rey's eyes shot open at the sudden feeling that washed over her. For some reason unknown to her, she knew Poe was still alive.

She tried to sit up and realized that she wasn’t in bed, rather on a couch. 

Across the room, Kes perked up when he saw her and rushed to her side. “Rey? How are you doing?”

“I’m fine. Where’s Del?”

“He’s right here.” Kes slid his grandson back to his mother and Rey felt relief flood her. 

“I’m so sorry, buddy. I didn’t mean to scare you.” She ran a hand through her son’s changing hair, some of the blonde pieces coming out onto her fingers. “How long was I asleep?”

“Long enough. Jess called. Apparently, Poe escaped with the help of a man named.... Hugs?”

She couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her. “Oh, how wonderful.” She just sighed and stared into her son’s face. “You hear that, little one? Daddy will be home soon. He’s all-right.”

“Not even that hurt, either. Just some bandages needed.” Kes agreed. 

“Thank God.” Rey didn’t know if she would’ve been able to stand it if something worse had happened to Poe. If every time she looked at him she saw scars...

She shook that thought from her brain, instead reached out a finger to her son’s sleeping figure.

“Daddy’s coming home.” She repeated, and Del squirmed, an involuntary infant’s smile crossing his face.

**ooooooo**

Rey's heart broke when Poe came in through the door. He looked like he'd been dragged through hell and back. There were bloody cuts on his head, one under his right eye on his cheekbone. 

"Poe?" She softly said, looking at him even softer with tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

No words came from his mouth as he stumbled forward and fell into her arms, clutching her shirt and letting tears fall. Rey cried too, burying her face into his neck.

"You don't know just how scared I was. Thinking they'd found you and Del and dad and.....they tried to get me to tell them where you were but I would have DIED before they could do that, Sunshine. I would've let them kill me if it meant you and Del would be safe."

"Shhhhh." She rocked him back and forth and looked over his shoulder as Hux entered warily. Kes had been sitting on the stairs with a rifle, and he pointed it right at Hux as the pale man walked in.

'Woah, woah, WOAH." Hux held his hands up in defense.

"Pedazo de basura. Hurting mi mijo like you did and you expect me to forgive you by SAVING HIM!?" 

"Wait, papa, no. He's the spy Rey and I have been talking about." Kes slowly lowered the rifle, but kept his eyes on Hux.

"What did you say?" Hux asked curiously.

"We need to teach you Spanish if you're expecting to communicate with us effectively."

"Shut up, Dameron. The car thing was last summer." Kes stepped off the stairs and Hux raised his guard again. He flinched when he held his hand out for Hux to shake.

"Erm..." Hux shook his hand and was pulled into a hug by the older man.

"Muchas gracias." Then it took a 180 as Kes put him into a headlock before anyone knew what happened. "But you turn against him and hurt him, or Rey, or Del, or anyone? You're dead."

“I thought that was quite obvious from the start!” Hux exclaimed and wriggled away from Kes’s grip, fixing his shirt and hair after he was free. “Though I do believe I’ve ruined my chances of ever being able to go back, now. Kylo’s probably added me to the wanted list.”

“It’s alright, Hux. We’ll figure it out.” Rey assured him with as much a smile as she could muster. With Poe leaning heavily on her, she led him back to the couch and eased him down before placing Del in his arms. “See, Poe? We’re all fine.”

“I’m… I’m sorry for all that you have gone through. I never meant to be caught up with it, or them.” Hux said, on his way out. “I’ll be going now.”

“Head back to the police station. Someone there will help you.” Rey suggested, and Hux nodded and was gone.

Poe hadn’t said a word ever since he’d sat down. He held Del out in front of him, with a hand supporting his back and head while the baby boy slept on, oblivious. 

“What are you thinking, Poe?” Rey asked as she sat down beside her husband, cuddling as close as she could and laying his head on his shoulder.

Poe just shook his head in a way that meant he didn’t want to talk.

So the three of them just sat there, occasional tears leaking from Poe’s eyes as he took in the fact that he was home, safe, and with his family.

He went to sleep that night in Rey's arms, but awoke alone. He started desperately calling for her.

"Poe! It's okay, I'm here! I'm right here. I was in the bathroom." She plopped onto the bed and hugged him tightly. 

"Where's Del?" 

"He's with Kes. It's time for breakfast if you're ready to come down." He shook his head and slowly stood up. The bruises had caught up with him and he limped to the bathroom.

He didn't even brush his curls, Rey noticed as he stumbled down the stairs, hissing at the bruises on his ribs. Rey still didn't know the extent of the damage, and Poe didn't want to show her.

"Pancakes, mijo. Chocolate chip pancakes to be exact." Poe sat down and started picking at his pancakes.

The meal was unnaturally silent, except for Del’s babbling and “singing” with his limited vocal cords. At one point, the baby slammed his hands gleefully onto the high chair in front of him and Rey was alarmed to see Poe jump in fright.

_ His scars run deep _ , she thought sadly as she gave Del a new bottle. He was eating nicely and gaining weight fast, and his dark head of curls was finally complete. Poe jumped again at one of Del’s happy squeals, shouting a bit in anger and fear.

Mother, son, and grandfather all looked at him in shock. Del began to cry and Rey attempted to shush him.

“Son, what’s gotten into you?” Kes demanded, eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't understand unless you went through the same thing, dad. It's hard to talk about something like this!" 

"That doesn't give you a right to yell at your own son, mijo!" Rey grabbed Del and stood away from the fight. 

There were a few angry exchanges in Spanish between the two men before Poe grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door, slamming it without looking back.

"POE!" Kes opened the door and yelled at his son as he tore down the driveway in Black One.

"Where is he going?" Del made a worried noise and Kes shook his head.

"He said something about making them pay." Rey got worried and went to leave before Kes gently grabbed her arm. 

"I have to stop him." Kes shook his head again.

"No, mija. Let him go. He'll be okay. I know where he's going." 

**\-----------**

Poe quickly walked into the police department and asked the secretary if he could speak with Leia. Luckily, she was there planning her husband's funeral. He was led to her office and he walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him.

"Leia?" He said softly, voice quivering. Like Aidan had been his second dad, Leia was his second mom. She looked up at him and saw the distress on his face. 

Without a word, she stood up and walked around from behind her desk and held her arms out. Poe let himself break again and he stepped forward into Leia's arms, hugging her tightly as he cried into her.

"I know what happened, Poe. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Poe pulled away and looked down at her.

"No, I want to. Also, I have a valuable piece of information. I know where their hideout is."

"We'll get to that later. Tell me what happened. It's always better to get something off your shoulders. Did you tell Rey?" 

He shook his head. "I don't think she'd understand." 

Leia cocked a brow. "You'd be surprised."

So, Poe sat and began the long talk about what happened the day before; the torture, the pain, what they wanted. And then he told her about this morning.

"I don't know what happened, Leia. I just...yelled at him and my dad. And Rey is just as confused as I am."

"It's what happens naturally when a human is exposed to stressful situations. It's just a little bit of PTSD. Give it some time. Have Rey help you. It will go away."

“I’m not a bad man, Leia.”

“I know you aren’t, Poe. What you went through is extreme and has side effects. We’ll all help you through it.”

“I need to make the First Order hurt.” Poe insisted. “You need to go bust them. Now.”

“We can’t afford to be rash, Poe. But I’m organizing something. I promise- and we’ll use your help along with Black Squadron’s. You’ll be flying again... drones, at least. Not as dangerous.”

“Okay.” Poe said. “We can do that. When?”

“As soon as you can get your friends gathered.”

Poe called Snap and Kare while Jess was debriefed by Leia. Afterwards, Poe took a quiet moment to himself to call and facetime Rey. Del was sitting in Rey’s lap, smiling as he held onto his mom’s fingers. 

“Hey buddy. I love you.” Poe smiled at his son and wished he had been a better father that morning. “I’m sorry about this morning, but I’ll see you tonight.” To Rey he explained “we’re about to launch a raid on Kylo‘s base thanks to Hux. Probable cause and all that. I’ll see you later.”

"Okay, Poe. I forgive you. I love you." Their facetime ended as Black Squadron walked into the room. Leia was behind them.

"Okay, Black Squad. We need drone pilots to help with the bust. Thanks to Hux, we have the location to the hideout. Now is our time to end this. Everything our parents fought for is in danger. If we fail this, it will all be for nothing."

Poe brought up a map of the area of the base and-with the help of his mentor, Leia-explained the plan to the rest of the force. They left that night to go home confidently.

Tomorrow was the day.

**\------------**

Poe got out of his car and walked up to the door slowly. He took a breath and opened the door. He saw Rey in the kitchen making dinner as Kes held Del and played with him. 

"Rey?" He said softly. She turned around and stood in the kitchen with a look that said she was still upset, but forgiving all the same.

"I'm sorry, Rey. I need to be a better husband than I was this morning. I was just-" She cut him off with a kiss, her hand going into his hair.

"I understand. Kes overreacted." 

At the sound of his name, Poe’s father looked up from where he played with Del. “How’re you feeling, mijo?”

“Fine. I- I just needed to understand what was going on with me.” Poe said and after giving his wife another kiss, he walked into the living room and knelt down to Del’s level.

“Hey buddy…. how are you?” He asked, giving his best smile. Del screeched and reached out for him before Kes picked him up.

“Watch this.” He told Poe, and set his grandson on his back. A very disgruntled Del reacted immediately, crying for Poe and holding out his arms until something magical happened- he rolled over.

It was a small feat, really, but Poe reacted as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world, gathering his son in his arms and peppering him with kisses. “Rey! Did you know he could roll over?” He yelled into the kitchen. 

Rey stopped stirring and smiled. “He’s been doing it all day and couldn’t wait to show you. I think…. you can consider yourself forgiven.”

Poe wrapped Rey up in a tight hug, spinning her around and kissing her. "HE ROLLED OVER!" 

Kes shook his head and Rey giggled at Poe's goofy grin. Del laid on the floor, laughing and clapping. 

"I know, flyboy." She kissed him again and Poe put her down gently, dipping her and kissing her again sweetly.

"Hey. If you two are done, we're about to have ash for dinner," Kes said. Rey turned and ran to the stove, flipping the pork chops before they burnt any further.

Poe went and sat on the floor in front of Del, who laughed again as Poe fell to his side. "How's my beautiful baby boy?"

Del wiggled forward just enough for Poe to grab him and raise him as he laid on his back, raising him into the air and bringing him down to rub his nose on Del's.

Rey watched the charade and imagined what would've happened if Poe had never come home the night before. Refusing to think about it, she turned back to the stove.

“Dinner’s ready.” She called and they all sat down, with Del in his high chair next to Poe. 

“Alright, big boy, you ready to drink all your milk tonight?”

Del made a noise as he drooled down his chin, the spit being captured in his bib. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Poe said and grinned as he watched his son wrap clumsy hands around the bottle he helped guide as he ate his food with his non-dominant left hand.

“It’s too bad he’s not old enough for “here comes the airplane,” Poe said sadly. 

“That’ll be sooner than you think,” Kes commented as he watched the scene proudly. 

“Oh, please. That’ll also mean he starts teething. I’ve heard how difficult that is on everybody.” Rey said from Del’s other side. 

“Aw, but Del’s a sweet little thing. He wouldn’t complain, now would you, Del?”

No response. He was too busy eating. 

“There’s a good boy,” Poe said, admiring the number his son did on the now-empty bottle. 

“So, Poe.” Rey began, addressing the elephant in the room. “About tomorrow….”

“Please, Rey. Not now.” Poe wiped spit up from Del’s chin and gently placed him on his knee.

Rey nodded, understanding where he came from. He'd already been through a lot the past couple of days. He was about to return to where he almost died.

"Okay, sweetie." She watched as Poe gently bounced their son on his knee, softly singing to him in Spanish.

She wanted to hold this moment forever. If something happened tomorrow, she wanted a reminder of Poe.

"But I need to know what the plan is. I wasn't at the briefing." Poe sighed and patted the sofa next to him. After explaining the plan, they carried Del upstairs to put him to bed.

"You know, the poor little guy needs a companion to grow up with," Poe said as they settled into bed that night.

"Not now, Poe. At least let me get back into shape first. This pudge is annoying me." Poe laid his hand on her belly.

"I don't feel anything there. Besides, I'm not saying right now. I mean in a year or so? Maybe two?" His hand traced to her face where he held her cheek gently. Rey leaned into his touch.

"That makes more sense. I hope it's a girl this time. I don't need three Poes running around." Poe chuckled and kissed her.

"I thought you loved me? Why do you have to go and break my heart like that, Sunshine?" She giggled and shoved his chest playfully.

"Stop being a dork and let me sleep."

But even as she faced away from him and closed her eyes, Rey couldn’t help but see the figure of the little girl from her dreams.


	21. The Bust

“Alright guys, you ready for this?” Poe asked his friends. He, Snap, Kare, and Jess all sat at control booths, their eyes focused through the virtual cockpit of their drones. 

“I’m right behind you, Poe. Is that the place?” Snap asked when they approached the compound. 

“Looks like. Remember what we’re doing- recon. We’re to find out if Ren’s there and report back also-“

“Look out!” Kare interrupted, and instinctively banked left as something hurtled towards her.

“You alright?” Snap asked.

“I forgot we’re not in real planes.” She said, a bit sheepishly. “Carry on.”

“Just because we aren’t in real planes doesn’t mean it’s just as dangerous. Stay sharp, I’m going closer.” Poe’s fingers grasped the joystick and several buttons as he focused through was essentially were VR goggles.

"Need cover?" Snap asked.

"It wouldn't hurt. Just in case." Snap banked and flew off to join Poe on his right side.

They slowly flew the drones over the hideout and took photos.

"That's the entrance. Most of this place is underground, but there's a sliver of a chance that some people might be in that little house we're over right now." They saw where guards were posted outside and where they patrolled the perimeter.

"There. Who's that?" Jess zoomed her camera and the man appeared in better quality on everyone's screen. The man was old and was flanked on both sides by at least two guards.

"I don't know, but he sure looks like trouble," Karé said as she took a few photos of the man. Behind them, Rey gasped.

"What's the matter, Sunshine?" Poe asked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later." Black Squadron finished their recon and made it out of the area completely unseen.

**\-----------**

"He's here? In Jakku? Your crazy ass grandfather?" 

"Yes, Poe. He is. That means they know what happened and he wants to do something about it. Ugh, if he finds out that Hux is our spy? Who knows what he'll do." Poe stood there with Del in his arms, shocked.

"Wait, could he find us here if he wanted?" Rey looked up into his gorgeous eyes, worried.

"Eventually. He has ties."

"I'd like to see that wrinkly mannequin try to break into this house. I have a whole closet of assault rifles upstairs," Kes said from the kitchen as he put a pot roast on the table.

"Papa, that's besides the point. When Hux was bringing me out, I saw rooms stocked with enough weapons to arm a militia. And I'm not talking just firearms. Grenades, mines, explosives, rocket launchers. The works. If they find our house with all of those weapons? We're not making it out."

“When I was nine, that was when I found out the truth about him being my grandfather. He tried to steal me away from school after seeing a picture of me on the school’s Facebook page.” Rey shuddered at the memory.

“That’s why you don’t like social media.” Poe realized. 

“And why I don’t want anyone posting pictures of me. And especially Del. If he finds out about him…” Rey didn’t need to finish. “He already got his hands on Kylo. But he still wants me, too.”

“So, new rule.” Poe decided, turning to his father. “Someone watches Del at all times. I don’t care if he’s sleeping and you have to go to the bathroom, you either hold it or take him in there with you. I’ll let Zay and the squadron know that if they have any pictures of Del they’re not to be posted anywhere.” 

“I won’t be able to watch him tomorrow.” Poe pointed out. 

“And I’m working.” Kes added.

Poe turned to his wife. “Rey?”

“I can take him with me. He’ll just hang out in the sling while I write reports. It’ll be fine.”

“Do I need to find us somewhere else to live?” Kes asked before either Rey or Poe could voice it. That’s how Poe knew it was serious- his father was willing to give up his past life for them.

“We can stay around. I’ll park Black One somewhere that nobody can trace us and then have Snap drive me back. To wherever.”

“There’s Aidan’s.” Rey said. “He’s got lots of room.” She said this right as Kes mentioned Leia.

“Leia’s too high profile. I’ll talk to Aidan. I’m sure he’d be fine.”

—————-

A week went by. Han’s funeral came and went,Poe and his crew continued their scouting missions and every night, Poe went back to Aidan’s house, where he, Rey and Del lived in the guest room. 

All was fine, until one night Rey, Jess, and the girls were watching TV while Del slept. Suddenly, there was the sound of a tire screeching and shots fired through a window. 

Instinct took over. Rey leaped for her son and scooped him up, pressing his face into her chest before he could cry. With her other hand, she grabbed Zay while Jess grabbed Eliana. They ran into Aidan’s room and into the closet, closed on all sides. Jess had a hand covering Eliana’s mouth while the girl’s eyes were wide with fright. Zay shook against Rey’s shoulder and both adults had protective arms around their charges.

"Who was that?” Jess asked. Rey shrugged and shushed Del, gently rocking him as best she could while she let him chew on the sleeve of her shirt.

"I don't know." Suddenly, the door down stairs banged open.

"Search the house. Bring Rey to me." Kylo's deep voice demanded from behind his black bandana. Doors were being opened, tables flipped.

"Aidan is going to be mad," Jess whispered. "We need a plan."

Rey thought for a bit. "I've got one. Eliana? Watch Del. And BE QUIET. Keep him quiet too. Zay, you stay here with this." Rey handed her a taser.

"I know how to work this. Don't worry." Rey nodded and told Jess what they were doing. After a few moments, they slowly opened the door and crept out.

"Upstairs. Check everywhere." Kylo said, a little on edge. "We have you surrounded! Come on out, and nobody gets hurt!"

A couple of henchmen came up the stairs and before they could react, a table tumbled down the stairs and hit them. The two were knocked unconscious.

"You're upstairs! Thank you for giving is your position!" Kylo shouted in triumph. "This will make it a lot easier!" 

"I don't know about that, Chief." Poe walked into the house out of nowhere with the same baseball bat he used during the fight under the billboard. This time, he had the element of surprise. Rey and Jess didn't even hear anything until a thud and a grunt reached their ears.

"What the-"

"Jess, no!" Jess stepped outside of the closet and drew her weapon, firing a taser into one of the goons thundering up the stairs. Down the hall, she heard Zay almost snarl as she tased another one. That left the driver, Rey thought. Maybe Hux was fighting Kylo?

She snuck to the stairs and peeked out from behind the wall to see Kylo hurling a vase at none other than her husband. The pot hit him in the head before he could react and he fell to the ground.

"Poe!" She started coming down the stairs, but gasped when Kylo wheeled around to face her.

"There you are..." Kylo strode towards her with giant steps. "This was easier than I thought it was going to be."

Rey never saw Poe get up from behind the taller man. Poe ran up quietly and leaped into the air, spinning and landing a perfect kick to the back of Kylo's head. Kylo stumbled into the wall and slid down. Poe caught himself perfectly and stood there, wiping blood from his head.

"Poe..." Rey ran around Kylo and into his arms, hugging him closely. "When did you get here?"

"I just happened to be down the block from here and I heard gunshots. I had Snap drop me off at the end of the street so he wouldn't get caught up in it. He has kids, you know."

"You ruined the fun for us, though," Zay said as she stepped out of the closet. Poe suddenly grew more anxious.

"Where's Del?"

Eliana, shocked silent, walked out of the closet carrying a bundle of blankets. A squirming bundle of blankets that moved and began to scream. 

Poe breathed a sigh of relief as he ran towards his son and his little sister and gathered both into his arms. Eliana was silent up until when Poe took Del back. Then she saw the hurt men lying in her living room and her bottom lip quivered.

“I want my daddy.” She whimpered, and Rey instinctively rushed forward to pick her up when she saw Kylo stir from behind Poe and Del.

Without a word, she handed Eliana off to a frazzled Jess who accepted wordlessly. 

If Kylo had realized who Del was, the secret was out. So Rey turned to her husband and said “Poe, run.” 

He hesitated. 

“Please, Poe.” Rey begged as Zay tossed her the taser.

“No, Rey. I’m not leaving you.” Poe lifted the blanket to shield his son’s face and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then handed him to Zay. “Jess, take them. I don’t care where. Just do it.”

It would’ve been a good plan, if the moment Jess walked outside she wasn’t surrounded by the First Order. 

Meanwhile, inside, Poe and Rey had no idea what was happening. They were guarding Kylo, taking turns decking him anytime he showed signs of moving.

Rey rushed to the window when she heard Jess yell, “they’re just _kids!”_ and heard Eliana scream as she was ripped from Jess’s arms. 

“No.” She breathed, and rushed outside before anyone could stop her. She held her arms above her head in surrender. “Let the girl go!” She cried. “It’s me you want.” 

The henchmen that held Jess and Eliana stiffened, but after a few seconds, Jess was released. 

“Back your mother, runt.” Said the other and without any further prompting or correction Eliana ran toward Jess and back into her arms, crying hysterically while Jess furthered the charade by speaking softly in Chinese to her.

No sign of Zay. Rey couldn’t hear Del anywhere.

But she kept her hands above her head.

Poe watched from the window with horror as Rey willfully let herself be caught and escorted to the car. "No..." 

Poe saw Jess and Eliana in the yard, but no sign of Zay. He hoped she got away. She was a smart girl. He heard stirring behind him and watched Kylo get up. Instead of fighting him alone, Poe decided to hide behind the sofa, praying the larger man wouldn't come looking for him. Thankfully, he didn't.

"We got her, Dameron. Thanks for the help!" He walked out of the house and left the door open. Poe didn't get up until he heard a car door open and shut. He felt tears stinging at his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Crying wasn't going to help get Rey back. 

He stood and pressed a hand to where his head was bleeding. He stumbled to the door and watched the cars pull forward and head down the street.

"No. NO!" He ran out into the street and started running after the retreating cars. He knew he couldn't catch them, but he couldn't stop. "REY!!!!"

He fell to the ground in a pile of sobs. Okay, maybe crying would help for now. He pounded the road with his fist, yelling in frustration. He'd promised to watch after her. Until death do them part. But he was a coward. 

_I’m a coward._

He cried hysterically as Jess and Eliana walked up, still shocked from the events. Jess laid a gentle hand on his back.

"Poe?" 

"Leave me alone!" He cried. But then he lifted his head and Jess about broke down herself at his distraught expression. 

_They've taken everything he had except his dad. It was just him now_ , he thought. Everything he worked for was gone in a matter of minutes.

**————**

_Not everything_ , Zay told herself as she ran as fast as she could for anywhere but here. _He won't lose everything._

Baby Del was in her arms, crying in distress like he knew what was going on.

_I have Del,_ Zay thought. _And information. And I remember the cars and license plates. And some goons._

_I am going to make sure that Poe gets everything back._

She cut through the neighborhood and flattened herself against a wall for a second so she could breathe. Looking down at the fussing baby, she had an idea. 

“It’s nothing special, alright? But it’ll work.” Zay unzipped her father’s jacket -Del Meeko’s jacket, and slid baby Del Dameron into the space between her chest and the jacket before zipping it back up. Now, when she ran, he was tight against her and not as disturbed. In fact, he was currently chewing on her hair, something she usually detested. 

She continued jogging down the alleys, honestly surprised that nobody stopped her, until she came to a familiar part of the suburbs. Thanking God, she ran up to the gate of a house and slipped inside after checking that nobody was behind her.

“Shriv!” She yelled, pounding on the back door with her fist. “Uncle Shriv!” She would call, but she had no phone, and also no spare key. For two more minutes she pounded until finally she saw him at the top of the stairs. 

“Zay? What- what is it? What’s the matter, it's ten o’clock at night.” Shriv looked like he was about to go to bed, dressed in loose clothes and drooping eyes. 

When she shoved herself inside, Shriv knew something was up. “Okay, kid. Talk to me.” 

Zay did. Everything spilled out- the past, the attack- she took a breath and finally gestured to the baby. “This is Del. I have to get him back to Poe once we know it’s safe.” 

“Del?” Shriv asked, kneeling down to the baby’s level. He didn’t believe that Poe was serious about the name. 

“We need to get to the police station.” Zay reiterated. “Poe will be headed there, too. And that’s where da- where Aidan is.”

Shriv blinked his large blue eyes but then nodded. “Okay. Go get in the truck.” 

It was an old chevy that seated three, so Zay once again was stuck holding the baby close while Shriv drove. Del had been lulled to sleep, still gripping some of Zay’s hair in his palm. Normally it would bother her to have her hair down like this, but it was clearly a unique occasion.

“Are you alright, kid?” 

“I don’t know, uncle Shriv. Not yet. It just seemed to me that what’s happening around us is exactly what mom and dad _didn’t_ want to happen.” 

The blue-eyed man frowned. “Maybe. They fought to keep you safe, first and foremost, though. Remember that.”

“I’m eighteen now, Shriv. I’m supposed to take care of myself.”

“No, you aren’t.” He said as they pulled into the station. “Let’s go.” 

————

Poe and Jess had stayed behind at the house until officers came and arrested the First Order members still alive. Then the two of them and Eliana rushed to the police station. It was a tearful reunion, in which Eliana ran for her father and threw her arms around him and cried all over again. 

All activity in the vicinity stopped when Poe entered. Everyone had heard about Rey, already, and every single officer in the station stood and removed their hats out of respect. 

They were acting as if she were already gone.

Shaking his head, Poe went straight for Leia’s office, where he was surprised to find Shriv and Zay already there.

“Where’s my son, Zay? Where’s Del?” 

Zay unzipped her jacket and revealed the baby’s sleeping form. And though he looked a damn lot like himself, for the moment all Poe could see was Rey, in his button nose and his slightly freckled skin and thin eyebrows.

Poe threatened to break down into tears at the sight. He had to bring up Del on his own. Rey wouldn't be there to help him.

"Del." He said softly, his chin quivering. He held his son up in front of him and the little boy cooed, reaching out for Poe's nose. 

"I wouldn't let them get him, Poe. I swore I'd get him back to you," Zay said sadly. The office was silent at the reunion between father and son.

"Thank you, Zay. Thank you so much." Zay took Poe in and saw just how tired he looked. His hair was a mess, cheeks tearstained and bags starting under his eyes.

"I won't let them hurt you again, little one." Then he got a tingle, a strange feeling that said everything would be alright. "Your mom will be back. I promise. Even if I have to rip the First Order out of existence myself."

When Leia entered and saw him distraught, she silently drew him into her arms where he sat. He leaned his head into her and found that he couldn't cry. He was just...numb.

He had to do something to get Rey back, but now he had to think it through. If something went wrong, his wife's life lay in blood-stained hands.

**ooooooooo**

Rey wasn’t afraid. 

That’s what she told herself as she was marched down the corridors of the First Order hangout- just as Poe had described it to be. Had her husband been tortured in one of these rooms?

Was she next? Would she too be chained and tortured? Her thoughts drifted immediately to her family, to Poe and Del. Was she ever to see them again?

“What does he want from me?” She asked Kylo, but the man in front of her said nothing. Just glared straight ahead as they walked.

“Ben?” Rey tried. “Ben, please. You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.” He said, and shoved her into a new room. Rey shivered when she saw who was on the other side- her grandfather.

"I've been waiting a while for this moment." Kylo went and stood beside him.

"Grandfather." Rey ground it out as though she didn't want to remember who she was. Palpatine stepped forward and opened his arms up as though he was expecting a hug. Rey shied away with fire in her eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with you. You have no reason to think I'll come back to you after what you've done." Rey snarled.

"Then you have chosen...poorly. Now, granddaughter, do tell me." He nodded to the guards and they stepped forward to grab her. "Where I can find...the police department? I finish them, this town is mine."

"Good luck trying to get me to tell you. You won't get anything from me." Palpatine caught a glimmer from her finger and noticed the wedding band on her finger.

"Oh, don't worry. You don't have to. We can get him to tell us." Rey saw him looking at her wedding band and felt her heart drop.

"No...." Palpatine smiled cynically.

"Ahhh. So you did marry him? The pilot? I'm sure he'll tell us." Rey scoffed through her scared exterior.

"Good luck trying to find him."

"Oh, young Rey. We have our ways."

**\-------------------**

"We have to do something! Please. We have to at least try to get her back." _Even though she's dead,_ he thought even though he didn't want to.

"We need a plan, Poe. You know just as well as everyone else here that the First Order is not to be contended with without a solid plan." Leia carefully cradled Del, who cooed adorably and played with her necklace.

"But...I...." His shoulders slumped. Leia felt very bad for him. All he's been through and now he lost his wife. Unless...

"Poe. They're holding her because they're trying to get you as well. You're the only one that knows where the hideout is. They're hoping you'll show up to try to get her. Then they'll have you too."

Poe hadn't thought about this at all. She had a point. If they got him again, he'd break. A human could only stand so much. They'd probably try to hurt one of them to get the other to speak. More than likely, they'd hurt her. He didn't need that.

"Wait Leia, I have an idea." Leia smiled at his decision. He was finally starting to think things through.

"Well, Commander?" She asked, using his old Air Force rank. "What's the plan?"

“We have drones.” He said. “Snap, Kare, Jess and I- what do you say to us going and dropping a few presents on our First Order friends?”

“I’m not going to allow that, Poe. It’s too dangerous, and our drones don’t carry bombs.” 

“They don’t? Nobody told me that.” Poe said and from the corner of the room, Jess pushed off the wall and came sauntering towards them.

“Gimme an hour and they will.” She said, turning to Leia. “Ma’am, the drones are flown remotely. There won’t be any risk of us getting hurt, even if we are shot down.”

“You’ve already done recon?” Leia asked Poe.

“Snap confirmed there are no civilians close in range of the base. The only casualty I’m worried about is Rey. But she’s smart. She’ll be fine.”

“That she will be.” Leia agreed. “Alright, Lieutenant Pava, go work your magic.”

**——————**

Rey prayed that Palpatine had not figured out anything past the fact that she’d married Poe. Unfortunately, at times it seemed as if he could read minds, which meant she was treading dangerous territory. Once again, she eyed her cousin Ben at her side. 

He wasn’t even looking at her.

"I think there's more to you than just being married with someone, child." Oh no.

"Then you think wrong of me." Palpatine simply grinned evilly.

"Than why do I sense a third one of your kind? You, husband, and...son."

Del. Oh no.

"Why would I torture you or your husband when I could just kidnap your son and raise him as my own? Then, he can take over the Order instead of you. He'd be more worthy than you anyway. He hasn't learned wrong versus right."

"If you even think of laying one finger on my son, I swear I'll be sure all the wrath of hell will fall upon you." She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that would happen anyway.

"How about I go find him now? Maybe your husband will turn too. As far as he knows, you're dead. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Del."

Rey saw Ben flinch beside her, and before she knew it, he stepped forward and grappled with Palpatine while the latter yelled in surprise. “What are you doing?!”

"Protecting my cousin, that's what. I took the oath thinking I'd never have to harm a child. An adult and a child are two completely different things!"

"My boy, you don't know what you're doing." 

"No. In fact, I believe I do."

"GUARDS!" The guards rushed forward and started swinging at Ben, who fought back. Rey could do nothing but watch. He took a good hit to the gut, but got back up and threw the man against the wall.

"Rey!" He tore the key from Palpatine's hands and tossed it to her. It landed in her lap. She squirmed around until the key landed in her fingers and undid the cuffs. 

"What are you doing," Ben asked as she grabbed a staff.

"Helping my cousin." They faced off against the guards, but they never realized Palpatine moving over.

"So be it. If you won't kill her, then I will..."

**——————**

Leia had given Jess an hour, but the mechanical genius finished with 15 minutes to spare.

“Here we have it, guys.” She presented to everyone else. “Equipped with low performance but highly effective missiles as well as some cluster bombs.”

“Where did you get all these weapons from?” Kare wondered.

“I think it’s better not to ask.” Her husband said. “So, Poe, you said we’re headed back to Exegol for this strike?”

“We’re trying to draw them out while destroying their weapons. The force on the ground will back us up once we do our run.”

“But don’t they had drones, too?” Kare asked, remembering last time. “And how many? We could be toast.”

“We have the art of surprise.” Poe pointed out. “They won’t expect us to attack from the sky. More than likely, they’re expecting me to come in alone, guns blazing to rescue Rey. But I’m not that reckless.”

Jess snorted. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” When Poe glared, she held up her hands in surrender. “Hey, we all would do the same.”

“Definitely.” Snap and Kare said in sync.

“Thanks, guys. You’re the best.” He looked out over them one last time before they would enter the dark room they’d be piloting from.

“Need a wingman?” Snap jogged to catch up with Poe and fell right behind him as they entered the room. 

Poe looked over his shoulder. “Always.”

  
  
  



	22. Downfall

Rey knew what a taser felt like. 

She hadn’t been lying when she described police academy to Poe and Jess. They really did have you be intentionally tased for about five seconds. She’d seen some of the biggest, strongest recruits crumble, and she herself had hardly made it through and taken more than a few minutes to recover.

What her grandfather was doing to her felt like a much more powerful taser than the police force would ever allow them to use. Rey wouldn’t be surprised if it was meant to kill her. 

She screamed and writhed, tears forced from her eyes as she debated if getting shot would be a better fate than this. Even after the bout stopped, her body continued to convulse and had to focus on something ... anything, to keep from blacking out.

That something happened to be her family. She thought of Poe, and how strong he was and had been in the face of First Order torture. She thought of Del, so sweet and innocent, who had just learned to smile the other day and she could envision it now. She even thought of Zay and Aidan and Eliana, and Kare and Jess and all her other friends. 

They were strong.

She could be strong, too.

"You're not getting anything from me. I'd rather die." Ben was lying unconscious on the floor, having been knocked out from Palpatine's guards.

"Then they will all suffer with you." He shocked her again, a shrill scream leaving her as she convulsed.

"Fuck you. You can't hurt me. No matter how hard you try, I won't say anything. Whatever you get you will get from my cold...DEAD...HANDS!"

Palpatine simply grimaced and fired up the shock baton to high. "So be it..."

Rey thought this was it. She'd never hold Del or Poe again. She'd never feel the warmth of Poe's arms around her, his soft lips on hers. Hear his soft voice. See the mop of curls on Del's head. See him grow up to be a man. She never even wrote her will. She hoped that Poe would be a good father to Del. She knew he would.

"End her. When we're done with her, we'll move on to her family. We don't want any witnesses for what he has seen here himself." Rey closed her eyes, bracing for the shocks that would end her life. It never came, for it was cut short by an explosion from the outside.

"What is that?" Palpatine gestured for the guard to lower his baton. "Go see what that is." 

The guards left along with Palpatine, leaving a sore Rey in the room. Ben started to stir on the floor.

"Ben?" Another explosion. He looked up and grunted as he braced himself on an arm.

"Rey? I have to get you out of here," he said softly so Palpatine couldn’t hear.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Do you want to see your family again? Your son?" Rey's heart almost broke.

"Yes..."

"Then listen to me. I don't want your son to get hurt. I don't see the morality in harming a child. Even I can tell the difference between wrong and right."

“That’s a first.” Rey murmured, but accepted his arm. Her limbs were still shaking from the force of being shocked by so much electricity. She was being held uncomfortably close by her cousin. 

“What was that?” She asked.

“Something tells me that your…husband may have something to do with it.”

Rey’s heart sank. “Poe is here?”  _ Why in the world would he do that? _

“Come on.” Ben said, letting her lean on him. “We don’t have much time until-“

The ground around them began to shake and they fell. 

“An explosion?” She exclaimed. 

“Your friends brought bombs, it seems like.” Ben said. 

_ That does seem like a Poe thing to do.  _ “Then we really need to get out of here.” Seeing a gun lying on the floor, Rey picked it up. Ben still had a weapon of his own. They were almost out of the room when someone entered behind them.

“Did you really think it would be that easy? That I would run because of your family’s puny little attempt to resist me?”

"No. But I do know this. My husband is out there. And if he sees you? He won't stop until you're laying motionless on the ground." 

"They don't have enough of anything to attack. And besides, they don't know what to expect." He pulled out a controller and pushed a button. Rey sensed it. 

Attack drones. 

"You monster!" Rey rushed forward with her weapon and thrusted at him. 

"Yes. Your anger will make you stronger than you could have imagined." Another explosion happened and the floor shook enough to throw everyone off their feet. 

"“Nobody messes with my family!” Rey growled, and forgot all protocol about guns and violence. As far as she was concerned, Palpatine had shot first and thus met the “shots fired!” rule the police followed. Even if it wasn’t a qualification, she wasn’t an officer right now. 

She was a wife.

And a mother.

And she had no regrets.

His legs were longer than hers, and he hadn’t spent the last few months being pregnant. Rey struggled to keep up with him, but not as much as she expected. 

Another explosion shook the ground and she and Ben stumbled.

**————**

“Snap!” Poe cried, horrified, as he watched his friend’s craft go careening into the ground, ending in an explosion. 

It took him a good thirty seconds to realize that they weren’t actually flying real planes. Snap was fine, even if his drone was not.

“Dammit!” Yelled the pilot in question, yanking off his gear and pushing away from the desk in frustration. “They got me good.”

“I was too far away.” Poe said mournfully. “But we’ve still got three left.”

“Come over here.” Kare said without looking up as Snap crossed the room to look over his wife’s shoulder.

“There’s a second wave!” Jess warned, telling her drone to perform a steep dive. 

“We have to keep going! We haven’t done enough damage!”

“But we’re almost out of bombs. And we want to be able to go through the wreckage… remember,Poe?”

It would be near impossible for Poe to bear looking at his wife’s body. He almost didn’t think that he could- not with all he had left of her. How would he look at anything the same ever again? At Del? At pictures? Heck, the lock screen of his phone was Rey holding their newborn son in the hospital.

Distracted, his hands loosened on the joystick. 

“Poe!” Kare barked when Poe’s craft started to nosedive. 

He snapped back to it, lifting up the joystick just in time and made it spin as it lifted steeply from the ground.

“Sorry, guys. But we do need to keep going no matter how hard it gets.”

Jess, Snap and Kare all nodded, even though it wasn’t nearly as hard for any of them as it was for Poe to be in this situation.

Snap squeezed his wife’s shoulder tightly as she narrowly avoided a collision with Poe. It was only years of flying together that prevented them crashing.

His jaw set, Poe narrowed his eyes and went straight for the center of the hideout.

**—————**

On the ground, dozens of officers were in the process of arresting First Order members who had been injured or had surrendered. Several ambulances including one that Finn worked in were also there as casualties increased.

"Keep them coming. Those won't be the last of them!" Finn wheeled the gurney to the ambulance and watched as a single drone dove straight for the center of the complex. He knew exactly who it was as it flew right through a stack of rubble without hitting anything at all.

"Poe, what are you doing," Finn asked himself quietly.

**\--------------**

"I'm going in to see where she's at! I have to know if she's still alive!" 

"What are you going to do if she isn't?"

"Blow the place up! It's what she would do!"

"No, Poe. She would want you to keep going, to raise Del to be a perfect man. Not to mourn her the rest of your life, but to remember her for what she wanted you to be." Leia said as she walked into the room.

"You're right, Leia. I'll just go in to look, and if she's dead, then I'll let them recover her. I'll provide cover." 

He saw nothing but smoke and then it cleared as he found a hole and went into the hallways under the ground. He shivered, remembering what he went through in that place. And to think Rey was going through it too...

He found footprints in the dust on the floor, fresh footprints. Two sets of them. He saw one as big feet, probably a man. 

The second one was Rey's. He knew it. His heart soared higher than it did the day she said yes.

"Guys!" He yelled ecstatically. "She's alive."

“Snap, take over here!” Poe said and rushed off before he heard a response. He blew past Leia and jumped in his car and jumped into gear. Nobody stopped him as he sped down the highway, using Finn’s iPhone’s location as a beacon,

“Come on, come on!” He yelled at his engine. Then, to Rey. “C’mon, Sunshine.”

Whoever was helping her out, he was going to shake their hand when he met them. 

He jumped out of the car as soon as possible and ran for Finn, then past him when he saw Rey. But he skidded to a halt when he saw who she was with.

"Kylo." Poe snarled. Finn looked up and was just about as shocked as Poe was.

"Let go of my wife, you monster!" Poe rushed up like he was going to swing at Kylo (who was an entire head taller than him) but Finn stopped him.

"Poe, wait. He helped her out of there." 

"Face it, Poe. Without me your wife would've died." Poe felt a rainbow of emotions flood through him and he swallowed when Rey stepped up to him. 

"Poe." Her hand went up to his cheek to wipe away a tear that he never knew slipped out and the next thing he knew, he fell into her, his body wracking with sobs as Rey held him tightly.

"Shhh........I'm right here." She rocked him back and forth even as the drones buzzed overhead.

"I thought I lost you, Rey." He cried into her neck before she pulled away and kissed him on the lips, hands threading through his curls.

"I'll always come back, love."

**\--------------------**

Back at the station, applause broke out when everyone saw the reunion on the screens.

Black Squadron did a group hug and Leia joined in, the three of them being lifted off the ground by a jubilant Snap.

“He got her.” Kare said, “thank god!” 

“I’ll go tell everyone the good news.” Leia said, but then her eyes caught the screen. She saw Ben being apprehended by some officers.

“Ben?” She asked, quietly. 

Seeing her apprehension, Snap quickly explained. “We saw him helping Rey out. I don’t know what it means but-“ Leia was out of the room before he could finish.

When Rey and Poe returned to the station, Black Squadron, Aidan, Eliana and Zay were all there to hug her. But most importantly, she was able to hold her son.

Her son, who her evil grandfather had threatened. Poor Del didn’t have any idea why his mother held him so tightly and kissed his head so much and ran her hands through his curls. Eventually he cried from being squeezed so hard.

"I thought I was going to lose you, too, little man." Poe gently grabbed Del and calmed him down.

"Sorry, Poe. It's just...my grandfather threatened him. You too. I couldn't bear myself to think about if I got out and you were dead."

"You're here, Sunshine. With everyone. We'll all be here for you. So, tell me about what you went through. You don't have to suffer alone." Rey looked up into those beautiful, loving chocolate eyes of his.

She told him everything. The torture, the fear, the pain, the anger. And by the time she was done, Poe was looking at her with large eyes.

"He did that to you too? Well, whaddya know. We're torture buddies!" Rey's eyes widened in shock.

"Torture... buddies. Uh, okay." She giggled at his enthusiasm of finally knowing someone else that has been through the same as him and took a mental screencap as she glanced around the room she was in.

“I have to ask, Rey.” Poe said. “Why did… Why did Kylo help you?”

“Well…” Rey’s face fell. “It seems that he finally developed a moral compass, didn’t want to be seen as a child murderer. If Del wasn’t in the picture, I wouldn’t be alive.”

From across the room, someone snorted. Luke Skywalker crossed his arms and regarded them. “Don’t believe it for a second.” 

“I think it was genuine!” Rey shot back. “You weren’t there!” 

“I don’t have to have been.” Luke decided and with a final scowl walked off. Seething, Rey sunk back into her chair and cradled Del. 

"It's fine.” Poe reminded her. “It happened, it's over. We're safe now. We’re all safe."

“We'll be raising Del in a safe place." Rey realized, softly.

He smiled, for the first time in a while. “You said, “we”.”

  
  


“Together.” She agreed, and in her arms, Del clapped his tiny hands in approval.

**ooooooooo**

“I’m gonna whoop his ass!” Eliana declared when she heard that Ben was in police custody. 

“Don’t let your father hear you say that.” Poe warned as he lifted the little girl into his arms. A few weeks had gone by, and they were still debating how and when to deal with Palpatine.

And what to do with the thirty year old crybaby who was essentially living in his mother’s basement. Aka, jail.

"I mean, is she wrong? I knew I wasn't the only one that wanted to do that." Rey was in the kitchen feeding Del baby food.

"Maybe we can take you over and use you in the interrogation? He'll never be able to resist you. And I know you could wipe the floor with him if he tries anything." Poe ruffled her hair and sat her down.

"I know I could too." Eliana stood like she was about ready to punch someone and Poe chuckled. 

"Maybe, Eliana. If he doesn't think it's right to hurt a baby, he sure as heck wouldn't hurt a child." Rey heard this and sighed. Eliana ran upstairs, excited.

"That happened. If he wanted to hurt Del, he easily could've. Would've. Don't start with the kids in here. Besides, you've been talking about it the past few weeks. I'm tired of hearing it."

"Sorry that I care about the safety and well-being of our son, Rey. Sorry I felt the way I did when I was flying my drone over the hideout, knowing you were in there and knowing I couldn't do anything." Poe broke into tears. "You don't know how scary it was, being in that room. Thinking I would lose Del. Lose papa. Lose you. Everything we had..." He fell to his knees and cried. He'd been holding it in for weeks and this is the first time he decided to let it out.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I'm... I shouldn't be crying. You've been through worse and I'm acting like it all happened to me." 

Rey walked over and sat next to him, rubbing his back and taking him into her arms. "It's fine. You're only human."

“I was just… I was so worried.” Poe repeated, reaching out a hand to Del, who responded by swiping his bowl of mashed sweet potatoes onto the floor with a giggle.

Rey and Poe sighed when they looked at each other. “Your turn.” They said in sync, and in the end Poe was on his knees cleaning the floor while Rey carried Del off to clean him up. 

“Have kids they said.” Poe joked to himself. “It’ll be fun, they said.” 

“I heard that!” Rey called, tossing a towel to the back of his head.

Poe laughed and pushed off the floor, his cleaning job. With Ben in custody and a trial pending, he had gladly spent the last several weeks with his family.

Poe stood in the bathroom and watched Rey clean Del up, admiring her shape. Not that she never looked good. She'd just gotten back into shape after carrying Del, and was back on active duty. He smiled to himself and it never left his face until Rey turned and saw him standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" Poe's smile grew as Rey started swaddling Del inside a large, fluffy towel.

"Admiring my wife, what's wrong with that?" He stepped in and kissed her sweetly, hand on her cheek. He could feel Rey smile into his lips before pulling away, her finger tracing the scar on his cheek.

"Nothing, love." She grabbed Del and carried him to his room, Poe tailing.

When she laid him down and made sure he was nice and dry, she put a new diaper on him before gently laying him in his cradle, ensuring he was on his back. She stepped out and Poe smiled as Rey wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"You owe me for making me clean up that mess." He joked. Rey felt an all too familiar feeling inside her. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't. She knew Poe was trying to wait a little before they decided if they were having a second child.

So, Rey just kissed him as Poe gently pressed her against the wall, his hands on her waist as she reached a hand up to slide into his curls.

"Then do it."

“How much longer are we going to be living here?” Poe wondered, kissing her gently but carefully since he knew they weren’t alone. The sooner they moved back to his dad’s, the sooner they could be alone.

“Not much longer.” Rey said, kissing his neck a bit and he growled playfully. “With Ben in custody it’s a matter of days.”

“Days is such a long time.” Poe complained, putting his forehead to her shoulder and breathing in her scent. Despite dealing with a baby all morning she still smelled like her lavender shampoo and soap.

“I think we’ll make it.” Rey said, gently pushing him off of her when a door started to open. 

Their moment was over before it’d truly begun. Poe closed his mouth from what he’d been meaning to ask.

“I’m ready to go now!” Eliana had a pair of jeans on with a unicorn shirt, but a deadly glare on her face. Poe swallowed what he was about to ask Rey and risked a glance at her. 

Rey shrugged. “She said she’s ready. Let’s not keep her waiting.”

“Wait, who’s gonna watch Del?” He asked as he fixed his hair the best he could with one hand. Rey looked at him softly.

“Maybe Zay could?”

“I just don’t know where she is. If she went anywhere, I don’t remember exactly where she would’ve gone.” He ruffled Eliana’s hair, which had her laughing and almost running down the stairs.

Poe walked into the room where his son was and admired his adorable little face as he slept. Rey came over and hugged him from behind, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Rey, I have to ask you something.” He felt her lips on his cheek before she unwrapped herself to get her shoes on.

“Shoot.”

Poe drew in a nervous breath and sighed. “Uhh...you know how we wanted a second child?”

Rey looked up at him. “Yeah, obviously.”

“Well...I know you just got back into shape from carrying Del, and you just got back to work at the police department, but...uhh….with your grandfather gone and all.”

“You want a second one?” Poe wheeled around to look at her with wide eyes.

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing. We wanted them close age-wise, right?”

“Yeah.” He felt his heart race.

“Maybe just a little longer? Like, a month or two? Let my body recover a bit more, okay love?” She walked up and cupped his cheek with her hand. Poe gently grabbed her wrist.

“Okay, Sunshine.” Downstairs, Eliana yelled for them.

“We’re coming!” Rey answered. Del didn’t stir from his sleep.

“He’s such a heavy sleeper. Just like another man I know.”

Poe chuckled. “Hey, enough of that.” He suddenly sprinted from the room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“To kick Kylo’s ass with Eliana!” Rey laughed and took off after him.

“I guess you’re coming with us, buddy.” Rey shrugged. Such was the battle when you didn’t have enough babysitters. Maybe seeing Del would help Ben come through with good answers.

————

It was an interrogation, but the ambiance made it seem like a funeral or an execution. There were several people watching, though of course Ben couldn’t tell through the one way mirror. Luke and Aidan were the perfect good cop/bad cop for him and he was clearly nervous. Neither men were very happy with him.

“Why would you be after Rey?” Aidan started with the basics. 

“Let me make this real clear-“ Ben started but Luke slammed his hands on the table. Even though they couldn’t hear it very well, everyone jumped. 

“You are in no position to say  _ anything _ , Ben! Now you’d better think carefully about your answers before you get an attitude. It’s up to you whether you get life in prison or the death penalty at this point.”

Rey almost felt sorry for Ben as his face fell. Had he somehow not realized that murdering his father and many others would amount to a possible death sentence. Foolish man.

Poe inched closer to Leia, who was obviously trying to hide the fact she was distressed.

“I know this is hard for you.” Poe had always looked up to Leia as a sort of mother figure after his own was killed in the line of duty. As bad as he wanted to see Ben get justice for almost letting his wife and son be killed, he felt bad for Leia. Ben was all she had other than Han. He hugged the shorter woman from the side, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

“Hold on, Luke. Let him speak.” Aidan said calmly, even though he was upset himself.. “Now, what were you going to say?”

“Sheev Palpatine wanted me to kill Rey’s son. I couldn’t bring myself to.”

“Bullshit,” Luke almost growled. “You would've killed him if Poe showed up in person to save her, wouldn’t you? In fact, you would’ve probably made Poe kill Del before killing Poe yourself!”

“PALPATINE WAS WRONG, LUKE!” This startled everyone, especially Leia.

“The hell do you mean?” Aidan asked.

“The things he called morals. They just weren’t the same as Grandpa’s. That’s why I joined. I thought they were still going off of Anakin’s morals. But they weren’t. And I didn’t realize it until it was too late.”

Everyone in the room behind the mirror had mixed feelings. Poe and Leia were anxious. Rey herself was upset in every possible way. Eliana was still angry. Del was asleep. And Zay?

Zay almost ripped the door off of its hinges as she stormed into the room.

Poe had just enough sense to grab her before she went crazy. He was impressed that she would be late for this. 

“You’re telling me that this is the man who killed my parents?”

“Well, indirectly-“ Poe began but Zay just turned up her nose. “I hope he  _ rots.” _

“I wanted to kick his ass.” Eliana put in. “But Poe and Rey wouldn’t let me.”

Leia’s eyes widened, maybe at Eliana’s use of the word “ass” but she quickly recovered. “He’ll get what he deserves.” She assured the girl. “Just like Hask did.”

“Hask’s death was too quick.” Zay murmured, startling a good many people. Rey tried once again to empathize with the girl but couldn’t find the right words. Luckily, her son seemed to sense Zay's approach. Even if they weren’t related, there was still a unique connection between Zay and baby Del. Maybe he remembered he’d saved her.

Whatever the case, Rey was able to gently and quietly hand baby Del off to his aunt and Zay slunk off, momentarily distracted.

“How long until his trial?” Poe whispered with Leia.

“I got it expedited. Three weeks, then he’s either off to prison or goes free. I’m not going to interfere anymore, and you don’t need to find a lawyer. So many people are prosecuting him that it’s just the state at this point.” 

“I’m… I’m really sorry, Leia. I hope you know that.”

“You know I don’t want to see him die, Poe, but I would like to see him rot. It’s what…. it’s what he deserves. Excuse me.” Leia left as she saw that the interrogation was concluding. She didn’t want to be seen by her son while he left. Everyone else glared as he walked by in cuffs. 

“Poe? I thought I told you not to let the girls here.” Aidan hissed quietly. 

“I couldn’t stop them. And Zay heard from Shriv. Not me.” 

The exasperated father just left. “First the FAFSA and now this. My poor daughter’s going to have PTSD.” 

Poe turned to Rey, bringing her into his arms. “Let’s get out of here. We’ve seen enough for one day.”

Rey looked up at Poe. “Wait, aren’t you going to ask Leia about us moving back to Kes’s place?”

“Oh, yeah. I was.” He jogged out after Leia, catching up to her. “Wait, Leia?”

The older woman turned around. “Yes, Poe?”

“Uh, with Kylo in jail and Palpatine dead and the trial in a few weeks, do me and Rey stay where we are, or can we move back in with my dad? Me and Rey were wondering.”

Leia looked behind him at Rey as she walked out to join them. She looked back up at Poe.

“There still may be people out there that aren’t too happy with what is happening to Ben. But it’s your life, Poe. Not mine. If there’s anyone you should discuss it with, it’s her.” She smiled and patted his shoulder before turning to leave.

“Well, keep in mind we’re on somewhat of a time constraint if you think about it. Del’s already six months old, and we want there to be two years between. If I’m pregnant for 10 months, then we have… eight months to keep trying.”

“I find it really funny that you have the math all figured out, Sunshine,” Poe smirked and leaned in for a quick kiss. “I guess it’s just one of the reasons I love you.”

“Hmm.” She agreed and kissed him back, just a little bit. “Let’s finish this later.”

He nodded, and they went to find the rest of their family.


	23. Peace

Rey wanted to go to the trial, even though Poe really didn’t. In the end, kind of luckily, Del developed an ear infection and needed someone to stay with him, so Poe was able to do that instead.

At the courthouse, Rey settled in besides Leia. At this point, the only real surprise would be if the jury let him free. It wasn’t likely, like less than a 10% chance, and Ben’s own mother wanted him locked up. That’s how you knew it was bad.

There was a lunch break while the jury reached a decision. Leia and Rey went out to eat and wait, though Leia wasn’t very hungry.

“I’ve been craving a pastry all day.” Rey said as she bit into a chocolate peanut butter muffin. “Stress makes me crave sweets.”

“The only time I recall truly needing sweets is when I was pregnant.” Leia said, picking at her quiche.

“It’s kind of sad that the qualities of what you eat don’t pass on to your children. I’m sure Ben was a good guy before he got sucked into that dark world he was in.” Rey didn’t mean to bring it up, but she was trying to lighten the mood a little.

“I know. And he was. He was an honor student and everything. Had a girlfriend. Then it all went south when Han started staying away from home more often. I’m not placing the blame on Han, but more of Ben for not being patient.”

Rey listened intently. She’d been curious about how Ben got involved for a while now.

“Ben always wanted to be a pilot like Han did, as well as Anakin. But when he’d found out about what Anakin did, he thought it was the only way to do what he wanted. Instead, he found out that there was no need for a pilot there. By the time he realized it, it was too late. He was immersed in it.” 

Rey had stopped eating her muffin. She felt bad for Leia. She sent her a sad smile and placed a sympathetic hand on hers.

“I know where you’re coming from. I’m sad that Ben will more than likely face life in prison due to the number of charges against him. But you and Han deserved so much better.” Leia sighed, still poking at her quiche.

“Why don’t you go call Poe? Check up on how Del is doing? We have to be back at the courthouse in 20 minutes or so.” Leia looked at Rey expectantly.

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She stood and went outside to call Poe.

“Hey, sweetheart. How’s the trial going?”

“Just like every trial in existence. I spoke as a witness. I have to admit, it’s kind of hard without you here to calm me down.”

“I know, Sunshine. Del is just having trouble, ‘sall. He’ll be fine. I gave him some of that medicine the doctor gave him.” As if he heard his mom, Del screamed out happily from the background.

“He’s babbling. Can you hear him?” Poe asked.

“Yeah. I can hear him.” Rey smiled into the phone even if Del and Poe couldn’t see.

“Ma-ma.” Poe said. “Say ma-ma!”

“Ma!” Del screeched so loud the audio went crazy and Rey smiled wider. 

“I’ll see you two later. Do you need anything, Poe?”

“Patience.” He sighed, as Del went back into a crying fit.

“I’m not sure if I can help you with that.” Rey giggled as Poe disconnected the call. 

“Are you ready to see what the jury has in store for him?” She asked Leia as the alarm she had set went off.

“As I’ll ever be,” Leia responded solemnly. Rey smiled sadly and helped the older woman up and they walked together back to the courthouse. 

Leia cried relieved tears when the sentence was given. Manslaughter- 25 years, with no bail but a possibility of parole.

“I feel avenged,” Rey told Poe that night. 

“Me too. We’ll all feel better. Snap, Zay, Del, our second-born. I’m just so glad to live in a town where we don’t have to live in fear for our lives.” Poe said as he kissed her cheek.

  
  


“Yeah. If he spared our lives he’ll surely tell us where any other dangerous people are.”

“Is that sarcasm?” Poe asked, seeing the way her eyes slightly narrowed a bit. Now that he went back and thought about it the idea did seem a bit ridiculous. “Just because he helped us doesn’t mean he’s gonna win this war for us. We just need to be thankful he’s locked up and can’t be bailed out this time, even if Palpatine could afford it.

“That’s what I’m thinking. With most of his men gone, we’re at little risk of much else. We will always be around to watch Del.” At her son’s name, Rey wandered over to his crib where he slept, completely at peace with the world except for the fact that he woke up every few hours and needed more medicine for his ear. 

“He may have to get tubes in his ears,” Poe commented. “Lots of kids do. I had one in my right ear. Eliana’s got both. No big deal.”

Rey was still alarmed at the idea. She’d never heard of that before. “What in the world do people need tubes in their ears for?”

“To drain them and prevent infections. Trust me. Saves a lot of pain. And the last thing I want is to see my little guy in pain.” Poe knelt down eye level with Del and ran his hand through his hair. Not quite as curly as Poe’s, but not as straight as Rey’s. “I just can’t believe how big he’s gotten already.”

“He’s gonna be such a good big brother. I can already tell.” Rey tugged Poe back up and slid into his arms. “Apparently Amara asked Kare if they could “put Mason back” the other day, so, there’s that.”

“Kids.” Poe just rolled his eyes. “And that seems like a very Snap thing to say, anyway.”

Rey laughed and leaned farther into him. “Yes, a VERY Snap thing to say.”

Poe kissed the top of her head. “Right?” 

Rey giggled and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Yeah.”

They watched their son for a few more minutes, taking in each other’s warmth. Poe sighed.

“Well, mommy? What do you say about going to bed and getting some sleep?” 

Rey turned around and smiled up at him. “Sounds good to me, flyboy.”

“And just so you know, it’s your turn to change his diapers,” Rey said as she snuggled into Poe’s chest as he grabbed their blanket and covered them both up.

Poe and Rey went to bed that night and fell into the most peaceful sleep they’ve had in months.

\----------------------------------

Rey awoke when she went to reach for Poe’s face, only to find a pillow instead. She stretched and sat up, looking around as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Poe?” She saw Del was gone too. Suddenly worried, she threw on her robe and looked out the door. 

“Poe!?” She ran to the stairs and went down, missing every other step. She reached the bottom and her anxiety lifted when she found Poe asleep on the sofa, cradling Del in the arm that wasn’t draping over the side and touching the floor. Del was also asleep.

She tiptoed back upstairs to get her phone, coming back down and taking a picture before waking him up. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Del’s weight be lifted from his chest. 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” He yawned and stretched. “I had to come down here because he was kind of loud when he woke up to take his medicine.” 

“Well, I appreciate you thinking of me.” Rey said sweetly and sat next to her husband, holding Del in a seated position on her lap. He was babbling, happy as could be in this new morning and not yet bothered by anything. 

“Ma-ma.” Rey said, bouncing him with every syllable. Del just looked at her with big sparkly eyes and giggled, babbling his own nonsense instead. It was almost words, but at the same time wasn’t. 

“Trying to get him to say “mama” first?” Poe asked. “Not fair.”

“Totally fair.” Rey countered, turning back to her son. “Come on, buddy, say ‘ma-ma.’”

More giggling. Del put his hand in his mouth. 

“Da-da.” Poe cut in, drawing his son’s attention away from his mother. “Da-da.”

Del’s eyes flitted back and forth until he suddenly screeched and fell into Rey’s lap. 

“He wants to get out and walk around.” Poe said. “Well. Figuratively.”

“Watch. I bet he can hold himself up.” Rey gently placed the baby on the floor and sure enough, he pulled himself up using the couch and smiled widely at his parents. 

“Almost nine months.” Rey said. “Right on schedule.”

“Stop worrying about the schedule, sunshine. You’re stressing me out.” Poe leaned over and tried to help his son walk alongside the couch. Del wasn’t quite there yet, and fell back onto his bum. 

“I think he’s feeling better,” Rey said. “That medicine seemed to have helped.”

“Good.” Poe cracked a grin. “We may all sleep tonight, then.”

“Tonight? The sun’s about to be up.” 

“That’s right. A new day is upon us. We’re moving back home, and Del is so close to saying my name as his first word. I can tell.”

Rey just smiled. How could she not, looking at her family enjoying themselves and having fun in a new, mostly safe world. 

There was no place she’d rather be.

\-----2 years later-----

Poe had been right about his son’s first word. He babbled out “Dada!” just a few weeks after moving back out to the ranch. “Dada” was followed by “Mama!” and “Bee!” and “Abba!” (Kes’s eyes had filled with tears at his attempt to say “Abuelo.”) They’d agreed to raise him mostly on English and teach Spanish later, but then Del had still caught on from the few words that were always distinctly Spanish.

He had also caught on to the idea of having a little sister quite easily, going as far as making it hard for Poe to actually find time with his wife when their toddler wasn’t already cradling his mother’s belly or using it as a pillow.

“Bey hungee.”He announced one day, toddling over to where Rey held the new baby. It was her first day home with baby Bey, their second child and first daughter, and Del eagerly climbed onto the couch, holding one of his veggie straws up to Bey’s toothless mouth. His baby sister turned her head away, kicking and fidgeting in Rey’s arms.

“No, no, sweetheart. She can’t eat that.” Rey told him.

“I share!” Del insisted, and Rey shot Poe an exasperated look for help. She was still half high on painkillers. Luckily, BeeBee saved her, hopping up and stealing the snack right out of Del’s chubby little toddler hands.

“Hey!”

BeeBee just wagged his little tail in response and ran for Poe. “Mama feeds Bey, remember?” Poe put in. “You can share when she’s older.”

“Where’s my beautiful granddaughter?” Kes asked as he walked into the living room. He had a cane now, but he’d be damned before he let that stop him.

“Right here,” Rey said as she gently handed her to him. Poe nearly cried at the sight. It was like Del, but all over again. He looked at his little family and relaxed. Those few years of living in fear from a dangerous gang had taken its toll on everyone. Poe now had the beginnings of a beard and his curls were just starting to gray prematurely due to stress. He’d been a lot more involved in the move to stop the First Order once and for all.

“Look at her!” Kes gently poked her nose. “She looks so much like Shara! Her name will honor her greatly.” 

“That was the point, papa,” Poe said.

“Bey hungee?” Del asked.

“No. Bey sleepy,” Kes whispered. He sat on the sofa and allowed Poe and Rey to see their beautiful daughter as she drifted off to sleep.

“She’s already so much different from Del.” Rey told Poe. “And I’m not just saying that because it took half as long to deliver her and she weighed more than he did.” 

“I dunno, don’t you think it’s a bit early to tell?” Poe leaned over the back of the couch to talk to her.

“If I ever had a second kid, I could help answer that.” Kes put in. “Look. You can tell she’s about to fall asleep because her head’s tilted sideways.”

“Look at her go,” Poe said. “Just like someone else I know.” He poked Rey lightly. 

“Hey, last night was my best sleep in a while.” She pointed out. “I’d forgotten how good it felt to sleep on my side.” 

“I’m just amazed that she came out with no hair. Between the two of us? She should have something.” Poe was almost offended. 

“Relax, Poe. She’ll just wear her little hat for now. Just like those baby pictures you showed me of Zay. She didn’t have hair either and she turned out fine.”

“Yeah…” Poe agreed, absently. Sending Zay off to college with the rest of their family and friends had been one of the most emotional moments of his life. But he had been so proud of her, in a big brother kind of way. She’d gotten a full scholarship and graduated in the top 10% of her class. Eliana was nearing the dangerous threshold of her teen years. Recently, Aidan had shown off pictures he’d had of the three kids when they were younger and Rey had laughed, especially when they’d attempted to recreate some of them.

“I’m sure they’ll both grow up to be perfect,” Kes said. “I mean, look at who they have for parents.”

Poe smiled at him and looked back at Rey. She had her head leaned back on the couch to look up at her husband and he took the opportunity to press a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“You know, I guess you’re right.” Poe stood back up straight and massaged Rey’s shoulders. “Looking forward to your promotion ceremony?”

“I don’t know,” Rey said, almost with a laugh. “Change the subject a little fast, did we?”

Rey had been bumped up to Lieutenant pretty fast. In the few months she was back after Del’s birth, she’d helped track down some of the most dangerous criminals in the First Order. Luke and Leia saw potential in her and put in a promotion for her.

“Hey, sweetheart. It’ll help the kids. Higher pay grade, right? Of course, I know you’re not doing it for the pay. You want to keep Jakku safe. And that’s why I love you.”

“That’s what everyone should want,” Rey said looking up at him. He grinned back down at her. 

“Alright, you two. I know those looks. Don’t get any ideas. What is it? Six weeks to wait?”

“Papa!” Poe said indignantly, and Kes just raised his hands in surrender, muttering something about the fact he was young once.

Little Del came over and tugged on Poe’s pant leg, begging to be picked up. Poe obliged, ignoring the fact that his back hurt a bit when he did so. He would never admit it allowed as he didn’t want it to worry Rey. Besides, he would figure out a way to stay strong for his family. 

He would  _ always _ find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this fic took a while to pound out. Thank you all for reading and be sure to check out dinui_parjai's fics if you love Inferno Squadron!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating it every other day. If not, send a hex my way lol.
> 
> I have everything written in google docs so it's already there.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
